Entwined
by Eilara
Summary: AU - In a self-destructive rampage, Zero finds himself captured and imprisoned by what he hates the most. Whereupon, he's introduced to a world that may change everything. Warnings: Yaoi, and yep, it's rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Entwined**

Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N:** Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but it is after all, just a prologue. *smiles* Reviews are most welcome. Hint hint. There will be mature content in later chapters, I shall put warnings in the headers of these respective chapters.

* * *

Lucio Revelli dropped his chin into the palm of his hand and allowed a bemused smirk to cross his face. The focus of his amusement stood across the long wooden counter from him. He looked the young man over once more. He was certainly not one of his usual customers. His gaze took in the tall lithe frame, the unusual short silvery hair, the intricately patterned tattoo that adorned the left side of his neck, but the most startling aspect of this man was his eyes. Those intense amethyst orbs that had now locked him in a steady glare.

"What's so funny?" The young man almost growled at Lucio.

Lucio pushed himself away from the counter, and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, nothing. Nothing."

He began to walk towards the rear of his small shop, to the storage room. "Please this way, Mr..." he trailed off, as he realised the young man hadn't given his name. He gave him an expectant look.

"Kiryu." The silver-haired man muttered, matter-of-factly. "Zero Kiryu."

Lucio nodded in acknowledgement and motioned for Zero to follow him into the rear room. The young man fell into step behind him.

The older man flicked a switch as they entered the deceptively spacious storage area, flooding the room with light. Lucio walked to a desk situated against one wall, and settled himself into a chair.

He nodded towards another chair a short distance away. "Please, have a seat."

Zero eyed the chair for a moment before grunting and languidly slipping into the seat. His gaze settled onto Lucio once more, causing the older man to feel more than a little uncomfortable under the intensity of it.

Lucio leant forward in his chair, clasping his hands together. "Well then. What is it you would like to know?"

Lucio Revelli was well known in certain circles for his uncanny ability to obtain information on anything and everything. His small antiquities shop was a front for his other, more lucrative business. It kept the authorities guessing, and more importantly, away from him. Lucio had built up a rather extensive network of contacts over his forty-something years of life, and his ability to read people, their words and actions, led him to realise that he could make a tidy profit from the nuggets of information he gleamed from various sources.

Zero continued to scrutinize the man sitting in front of him for a few moments longer, before letting out a brief sigh. His voice was almost hesitant as he spoke, as if he wasn't completely sure of himself. "I... need a location."

Lucio nodded encouragingly. "Yes? I'm afraid I will need more details than that."

The younger man frowned, but continued. "A building, most likely located in a residential community. One that no-one goes near. From the outside it will look as if it isn't occupied."

Lucio chuckled to himself. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kiryu, but that could describe many of the buildings around here. This is hardly a well-to-do area. Many homes and tenements have been abandoned, or vandalised to such a degree that they are no longer inhabitable."

The younger man grunted in frustration. "I know that, but the building I'm looking for is different." He raised a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead lightly, trying to think of a proper way to word his thoughts.

Lucio cocked his head to one side. "Different?"

Zero dropped his hand to his thigh and nodded. "Anyone who lives nearby, or even who have passed it, will simply know that it is different. That something doesn't feel quite right about it."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Like it's haunted or something?"

Zero almost smirked. "Something like that."

Lucio lowered his gaze to his clasped hands, thinking for a moment. "There are many urban tales of course. Stories of haunted houses, or apartments. They come as part of a superstitious community. But yes, I have heard of more prevalent tales of a certain building. One that, as far as I know, everyone avoids." He paused, looking at Zero for a reaction. The younger man simply gazed at him, impassively. He took it as a sign to continue. "It is an odd building, in more sense than the one I have just mentioned. It is a tenement block. It has been completely boarded up, save for the ground floor, where no sign of an entrance exists. Almost as if whoever left that place last wanted no-one to enter, or perhaps, nothing else to leave."

Lucio withheld a small laugh. He felt like a child again, sitting around a campfire with his friends, telling ghost stories to try and scare each other - except the expression on the man's face before him told Lucio that he had listened to each word in all seriousness. Who exactly was this man? It wasn't like Lucio to be uninformed. He hadn't been surprised or shocked by anything in many years. So this strange young man who had entered his shop and had begun asking such odd questions had really shaken his sensibilities.

Zero's low voice shook Lucio from his musings. "Where is this building?"

The older man exhaled slowly. "I'll draw you a map. It'll be easier." He shook his head as he stood and fetched some paper and a pen from the desk.

Zero saw the disapproving movement of the older man's head, and his eyes narrowed. "You have a problem?"

Lucio glanced around at the younger man, a little startled. "Uh... no. Why would you think that?" The narrowed eyes and stern expression answered the question for him.

Lucio sighed. "I just don't understand you Mr. Kiryu. I pride myself in my ability to read people. It's how I've become so successful in this business. But you are an enigma to me."

Zero's facial expression relaxed. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

Lucio let out a chuckle before returning his attention to the make-shift map. A few moments later and the sketch was complete. He turned back towards Zero and offered him the sheet of paper.

"Here. I hope you find what you're looking for, Mr. Kiryu."

Zero took the piece of paper, and replaced it with a small wad of rolled up notes. Lucio weighed the money in his hand, and nodded at the younger man.

With their transaction complete, Zero pushed himself up from the seat and turned to leave. At the doorway, he glanced back round at Lucio, who was still watching him.

"Thanks," he muttered. Then he was gone.


	2. Into the Lion's Den

**Entwined**

Into the Lion's Den

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N:** Longer chapter. Whoo! *grins* Hope you enjoy, and as always, reviews are welcome. This chapter is a bit of a slow starter, but bear with me. Scene setting and all that. *winks*

* * *

Zero slipped a hand inside his leather jacket, his fingers brushing against reassuring cold metal. The Bloody Rose. A reminder of his past that now seemed so long ago. He briefly gripped the pistol before allowing his hand to drop to his side again.

His amethyst eyes scanned the street ahead of him. It was night and there were very few street lamps in this neighbourhood, but Zero's eyes had no problem picking out details in the dimness. There were several cars parked on either side of the street, none of any sizeable value, not in this area. Zero looked further down the street, his gaze skimming past the almost identical looking tenement buildings, until he found what he was searching for. An alleyway that led off to the left. The only one on this street.

He began to walk towards it, slowly, cautiously. His eyes darted from the entrance of the alley to the street around him, and back again.

As he neared the entrance, he paused. It was only a few feet away now. He focused his senses, trying to pick up the presence of anyone, or anything nearby. Nothing. Zero frowned. It was far too quiet. Perhaps he had been too rash. He laughed inwardly at that thought. Of course he was being too rash. He was backed into a corner with no way out, except...

Zero shook the thoughts from his head, his eyes narrowing as he hardened his resolve. He brushed a few strands of his short silver hair away from his forehead. His hand came away damp. He was sweating despite the cool night. As if in response, the feeling in his chest tightened, and his breathing became shallower. _Not now, not yet. _He pressed his lips together into a thin line and took the last few steps to the entrance of the alley. Through sheer willpower, he forced the feeling threatening to overwhelm him to the back of his mind.

Zero peered around the corner of the building, hugging the stone wall closely. He could see refuse sacks piled up against the left wall, almost all the way to the back of the alley which ended abruptly with a high brick wall. He could see nothing breaking the monotony of the tenement building's wall on the right side, apart from boarded up windows, none of which were on the ground level. Lucio Revelli's description of the building had been accurate. As he took a few steps closer he saw the uneven stonework on that right side. The ground level windows had been bricked up.

Zero returned his attention to the alley itself. Nothing moved, not even a rodent skittering amongst the garbage. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he slipped towards the right wall, silently. He crept up the alleyway slowly, his right palm sliding along the cool masonry of the building.

Halfway up the alley he paused as his fingers came to rest upon an uncharacteristic ridge in the stonework. He turned to take a closer look. As his gaze took in the details of the wall, nothing seemed to look out of place. He frowned and ran his fingers along the wall horizontally. There it was. A definite indent in the stone, which seemed to be all but invisible to the naked eye.

Zero shifted his booted feet closer to the wall and slid both hands along the ridge, in opposite directions. The indent ran vertically along the wall and, as he crouched, he noted, all the way to the ground. As he stood once more, he followed the indent upward. It seemed to end about a foot above Zero's head, where it was intersected by a horizontal ridge.

A smile pulled at Zero's lips as realisation dawned on him. He quickly followed the horizontal ridge to the left and found it intersected with yet another vertical one just a brief distance away. This was a doorway. A cleverly disguised and well hidden doorway, but a doorway nonetheless. If Zero had not been actively looking for something hidden along the wall, then he would have surely missed it.

His fingers now eagerly set to work within the boundaries of the ridges, looking for some way, some mechanism or other, to open the door.

A frown passed across his handsome features as he slowly and deliberately felt his way over every inch of the disguised stone doorway. His search finished at the bottom, and he leant back on his haunches as he let out a small, frustrated sigh. Nothing. There didn't seem to be any way of opening it from here.

He rested one forearm on his thigh while he absently massaged his chest through his shirt, the tightening sensation returning once more. His gaze dropped to the ground, his mind trying to figure out an alternative solution.

Zero's eyes narrowed as he noticed something that seemed out of place. He crept a few feet along the wall and peered down at what initially looked to be a crumbled and fallen piece of masonry. He looked up towards the roof of the building. The structure was most certainly in a state of disrepair, grubby-looking, but none of the stonework or even the woodwork were yet in such bad condition that it had started to come away from the building itself.

Zero's gaze returned to the uneven shaped block on the ground. He reached out with one hand tentatively. It rocked slightly at his touch. He pulled at it, and saw that what initially looked like a relatively small piece of rubble was actually quite a bit larger and extended into a snug fitting hole in the building's wall.

Zero continued pulling at the block, sliding it along the ground towards him. He was sure something was hidden inside the recess the rubble was blocking and so was quite surprised when the stone suddenly stopped moving, as if it were caught on something inside the wall. He gripped the stone more forcefully, placing his feet further apart for more leverage, and using a good deal of his more than ample strength, he yanked hard.

The stone didn't budge at all, which resulted in Zero losing his grip as well as his balance and falling unceremoniously on his backside into the large garbage pile behind him.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath, as the sound of crushed tin cans and foam boxes echoed into the too still and quiet night.

Zero held his breath and tried to steady the accelerated beating of his heart. He listened for any sign that his impromptu noise making had been heard. He let his breath out slowly and silently. Seemed he had gotten lucky.

He pushed himself up out of the pile of refuse sacks, slowly, cringing at every creak and crackle. Looking back up at the tenement building in front of him, he nearly fell back into the garbage again, in surprise.

The disguised door was now fully open, revealing a dark corridor leading further into the building. Zero looked from the doorway to the stone he had been pulling on and back again. He smirked in understanding. It had just been a simple mechanism after all. He had apparently been trying to over-complicate it.

Still, he had heard nothing when the door had opened. Whoever had designed the contraption must have been highly skilled.

Zero slipped silently across the ground, returning to a standing position beside the open doorway. He leaned into the opening slightly, his back against the outer wall, so his head would be the only visible part of him from the interior of the building.

His gaze took in the corridor. It extended only a short distance with only one door leading off of it, directly opposite the outer door. The corridor was uncarpeted, the floor seeming to be made of concrete. Dusty concrete. It looked like no-one had used this passage in a long time.

Zero leaned back against the outer wall, resting his head lightly against the cool stone. Perhaps he had been wrong. Or possibly Lucio had directed him to the wrong building. Maybe they weren't here. But then, who would have gone to such great lengths to construct this hidden door? Yes, it was quite possible that they had moved onto other, better areas, but would they have left the mechanism in working order?

He closed his eyes, trying to discern the best course of action.

As if in answer, a soft crunching noise to his right brought Zero out of his reverie. His head snapped round, his eyes opening and focusing on the source of the sound. The stone. It was sliding along the ground, seemingly of its own accord. It was, Zero realised, slipping back into its original position in the wall. Zero looked to his left. As he had suspected, the disguised door was now sliding silently back into place. The mechanism was on a timer.

Zero groaned slightly. He could always wait until the door and its stone counterpart had completed their closing cycle and then re-open it.

Zero shrugged and pushed himself away from the wall.

What did it matter?

He slipped inside the corridor, shuddering involuntarily as the door closed silently behind him.

It took a few seconds for Zero's eyes to adjust to the complete and utter darkness that enveloped him inside the tenement building.

His acute senses protested at the thick and musty atmosphere that assaulted them. The air was stagnant and he could feel his chest constricting further as the dust he had unsettled with his movement, slowly floated upwards.

Zero resisted the urge to sneeze and moved forward as carefully as possible to avoid kicking up any more of the offending dust into the air.

After several moments he was standing in front of the only interior door leading off of the corridor. It was made of a dark wood and looked so old that Zero feared it would fall apart if he merely touched it. The only adornment on the door was a small brass knob. Zero reached out and gingerly wrapped his fingers around it. He leaned forward, close to the door but refraining from touching it. He listened carefully, trying to make out any sounds on the other side of the wooden barrier. He could hear none.

Slowly and deliberately, he twisted the metal knob and pulled the door towards his body, silently hoping that it opened inwardly. He breathed a sigh of relief as it did just that and opened the door wide enough so that he could peer around it and into the next room.

Zero's eyes widened at the sheer contrast of the room that lay out before him to that of the corridor he was standing in. The floor was covered with a lush dark red carpet, immaculately clean. The walls were half panelled in mahogany, the section above painted in a rich ivory colour.

The room itself was rectangular with two other doors leading out of it in addition to the one Zero was peering around. The doors were in considerably better condition in this room and, Zero noted with a quick glimpse, the door he was standing behind was a lot sturdier than he had initially thought. It, along with the other two doors, had been polished and smoothed, and looked almost new.

The room was empty apart from a plush sofa along one wall and three armchairs. Zero stepped cautiously inside, closing the door slowly behind him.

This was obviously an entrance or waiting room of some sort and he was thankful there was no-one 'waiting' here at the moment.

He glanced from the door on the left wall to the one on the right. One way was as good as the other, he supposed. He headed to the left and grimaced as he noticed the trail of dust he was leaving on the pristine carpet. He shrugged it off. If anyone was here, they'd realise his presence soon enough.

Zero reached the door and, as before, he leaned close to listen for any sign of movement on the other side.

After a few moments, he began to pull away and reach for the shiny brass knob, having heard nothing. Suddenly his body tensed and he halted his motion.

Were those footsteps he had heard?

Leaning close again, he listened intently, his arm reaching instinctively for the Bloody Rose under his jacket.

He frowned as seconds went by and again he heard nothing. Then his body tensed once more. The softened thud of footfalls on a carpeted floor. There was definitely someone in the building, most likely not the next room, but somewhere in that direction.

Zero slipped the pistol from its holster and gripped it loosely in his right hand. The familiar feel of the weapon was comforting, bolstering his resolve and confidence.

In one swift and silent movement, Zero twisted the door knob with his free hand, pulled the door open and slipped into the next room, the Bloody Rose leading.

Zero scanned the room, his pistol raised, following his gaze. He relaxed slightly as he realised this room was also empty, dropping the arm holding the Bloody Rose to his side, slowly and cautiously.

A quick assessment of the room revealed it to be of similar design to the room he had just left. One other door led out of the room, and to Zero's surprise, it was ajar. Light filtered into the room from the open door, causing Zero to strafe to the side, seeking the safety of deeper shadows. He kept his attention firmly fixed on the open door as he scurried to the adjoining wall. He placed his back against it, peering into the gap on the hinge side of the door.

Movement directly in front of him suddenly brought his attention back round. A figure was dashing across the shadows of the room, straight towards him. Zero didn't have the time to make out exactly who or what it was. On instinct, within the few heart beats it took to register the figure's approach, Zero had swung his right arm up, aimed the Bloody Rose and pulled the trigger. The distinctive sound of a single gunshot echoed throughout the room.

The figure continued forward for another few steps but then abruptly stopped in its tracks. Just as it crossed the line of light caused by the partially open door, it looked down. Zero saw it was a man, looking to be in his early thirties. The male clutched desperately at his chest, mouth gaping in a silent scream. The horrifying look quickly vanished as the man dissolved into dust.

_No, not a man_, Zero corrected.

He hurried around the door. His presence would certainly be known now. That gunshot would have been heard throughout most of the building.

Zero rushed somewhat blindly into the next room, the glare of the light hurting his sensitive eyes. He didn't take the time to examine the room in detail, just enough to make sure he was alone.

A scurrying noise to his right confirmed his gunfire had been heard. The sound was similar to the noise a dog's claws make when trying to rush across a tiled floor. It caused a shiver to run up Zero's spine in anticipation. He headed straight towards the sound. This is what he had been looking for. The nest.

Zero didn't slow his pace as he neared yet another closed door, instead merely dipping his shoulder and barrelling right through it, nearly ripping it from its frame. He barely felt the impact, so attuned was he to that scraping sound coming closer and closer.

One thought kept running through his head though. _Why can't I sense their presence? _His other senses were telling him in no uncertain terms that the creatures were nearby. It was slightly bewildering.

Zero staggered to a stop as he realised the room he had just entered was absolutely massive. It was as if the rest of the tenement building had been gutted from the ground to the top floor. What lay before him now was a cavernous, barren room with solid round pillars stretching from the floor to the six-storey high ceiling.

Zero's eyes narrowed as he spotted the source of the noises. Scampering towards him on all fours, snarls on their faces, were six beasts in human form. Those beings he despised the most. Vampires.

* * *

Arlena Lowe swung her legs over the edge of the ledge and surveyed the scene playing out below her.

The low level vampire who had trespassed on her territory had, quite surprisingly, killed the underling she had sent to deal with him. And quite easily too. But what was most astonishing was the method he had used. A gun. And no ordinary gun at that. It was a vampire hunter's weapon. _How could a vampire use a vampire hunter's weapon? Unless..._

Arlena's lips curled into a smile.

"Ah, the fates are cruel to you, my friend," she whispered, her attention on the silver-haired form several floors below her.

She watched calmly as Zero killed, quickly and efficiently, the first two vampires that came into range of that deadly weapon. He then rolled around one of the many pillars in the room, avoiding the claws of a vampire who had leapt at him. Scrambling to his feet, he ran out from behind the pillar.

Arlena cocked her head to one side. Why would he leave himself open like that? With still four vampires remaining in the room, that was just reckless. Of course, the lower level vampire, couldn't possibly know that Arlena was sitting above him, watching him do battle below. She had been meticulous with the wards she had set up in this building. Both defensive and offensive. No sounds could be heard from the outside, and anyone who trespassed within the building's walls would find they would be unable to sense the presence of anyone under the wards' protection.

She leaned forward, resting her slender forearms on her knees. Her long, unnaturally dark red hair fell forward with the change of position, and she flicked it away irritably with the back of her hand. As she returned her attention below, her green, almond-shaped eyes widened slightly.

The silver-haired vampire had led her four subordinates into the centre of the room, into the open. It seemed a suicidal tactic for someone so badly outnumbered. Zero, however, proved her wrong, as he deftly dived and rolled in and out of range of each of the vampires' slashes, punches and kicks. It was like some sort of peculiar dance, and the low level vampire seemed to be the far superior dancer. Steadily the other vampires' numbers dwindled, until there was just one opponent remaining. With a clear snarl of frustration, the vampire leapt at Zero, landing on top of him. Arlena heard the now familiar sound of the hunter weapon firing, and her last subordinate was reduced to dust.

She let out a small, exasperated sigh as Zero got to his feet, brushing the remains of her unfortunate underlings from his clothes.

"My my, aren't you a bothersome one?"

Arlena slipped off the ledge, dropping several floors in the blink of an eye and landing with cat-like grace on the balls of her feet, knees bent in a crouch, directly behind Zero.

Her landing, she knew, had been deathly silent, but there was no way the wards she had in place could mask her presence, her aura, now that she was this close to the other vampire.

She saw him reacting, beginning to turn, that deadly anti-vampire weapon still in his hand.

With all the speed of her race, Arlena rushed forward, grasping Zero's gun arm at the wrist, just as he swung around. Her other hand encircled his throat, and with the force and speed of her forward momentum, she threw him to the ground.

He landed harshly on his back and Arlena heard the breath knocked from his lungs. She used her advantage to roughly twist the silver-haired vampire's wrist, forcing him to drop the gun.

Her hand around Zero's throat tightened, beginning to cut off his air supply. She had him pinned, helpless and totally at her mercy. With this knowledge, she met his gaze, eagerly anticipating the hopelessness she knew she would find in those amethyst depths. A flash of anger passed across her face as she was sorely disappointed. The look he gave her was not of defeat. His jaw was clenched, his breathing shallow, under the weight of her body. His eyes narrowed as their gazes locked, but she could not miss the hate that emanated from them, nor his defiance.

"Who are you?" she hissed, slackening her grip on his throat slightly, to allow him to reply.

The pinned vampire snarled at her, attempting to shift his weight to get some leverage to heave her off of him. Arlena felt him tense under her, and she tightened the grip of both her hands briefly, leaning her head close to his.

"Surely you know what I am. Your meagre senses must be screaming the fact at you. You must know I can kill you with the smallest of effort. So don't make this situation any worse for yourself than it already is." Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and eerily calm.

Zero clenched his teeth together, and Arlena could see he was restraining his anger, but she also noticed he had stopped his struggling.

"Good, I'm glad you understand." The angry expression she wore subsided a little. "Now, tell me... who are you, and why have you foolishly trespassed here?"

The silver-haired vampire had kept eye contact continuously since Arlena had first initiated it. That fact grated on her nerves for some reason. He didn't fear her, she realised. This low level vampire was very unusual, even more so than she initially thought.

Zero's voice cut through the silence of the cavernous room, sounding hoarse, and tinged with controlled fury. "I came to kill you all, or die trying."

Arlena pushed herself away from the other vampire slightly, raising an eyebrow at his words. She hadn't expected that reply.

"I'm sorry. I can't comply with your wishes. Either of them," she purred at him.

Zero's handsome features twisted with rage. "I murdered your kin. Why don't you just kill me? It's what you monsters do, isn't it?" the young vampire practically spat the words at her.

"You monsters?" Arlena echoed. "Don't you mean, we?" A smile formed on her lips. "Or do you not consider yourself one of us?"

Amethyst eyes flashed. "I'm nothing like you!"

Arlena's smile widened and she traced a finger of the hand around the other vampire's throat along his jaw line. "Who are you trying to convince, my dear?"

Zero turned his head away from the touch, breaking eye contact, and sneering disdainfully.

"I thought as much," the red-haired vampire whispered, as much to herself as to Zero.

Suddenly, she released the other vampire's throat from the vice-like grip, causing Zero to turn his head back towards her, startled. She swung her now free hand, forming a fist. It connected solidly with Zero's jaw. He grunted at the impact as his eyes rolled back in his head and Arlena could feel the strength fade from him.

"Sleep well, young one. You will need your rest for what is to come."

Arlena Lowe stood, giving the unconscious form of the silver-haired vampire one last glance, before walking away.


	3. Obligation

**Entwined**

Obligation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **I must apologise. I was rude the past two chapters and forgot to thank centauri2002 for proof-reading them. My poor sieve brain. So, thank you very much! Also, thanks to the people who have reviewed so far, it always makes my day when I see a new review. *grins happily*

* * *

Arlena Lowe drummed her elegant fingers on the piece of paper that was sitting upon her writing desk. The vacant expression that had settled on her face for some minutes now suddenly gave way to a frown, and her gaze dropped to the piece of paper. She re-read the message she had written a short while ago. Her frown deepened.

She pushed the chair she was sat on away from the desk and relaxed into it, letting out a long, frustrated sigh. _Why must I inform him of what happened here? Yes, it is my obligation, due to our alliance, but really... what he doesn't know won't hurt him... will it? _Her expression soured even further at that thought. She was being rather naïve to think that her powerful ally would not find out about the little skirmish on her turf, in her own safe-house. However, she didn't want to share the intriguing young vampire that had stumbled recklessly into her territory, just yet. Not until she had managed to glean all the information she could from him, and sate her curiosity.

Still, risking the wrath of such a powerful vampire for the sake of mere inquisitiveness was just as reckless as storming a building full of vampires solo. Not only was she concerned with her own well-being. She was responsible for all the vampires within her territory. Her presence here ensured their safety from rival houses, and in-turn, the more lower-level vampires that came to her for protection, the greater her standing within the vampire society.

No, she hadn't lived through centuries to be so foolish now. Her lineage demanded more of her. She was a pureblood. She would use the knowledge and wisdom she had collected through her many years of life to rework this situation to her advantage, while appearing to be completely loyal and subservient to her stronger ally.

Arlena smiled. She could feel pieces of the puzzle falling into place already.

Her mood brightened, she pushed herself up out of the chair and took the sheet of paper from the desk. Folding it neatly and slipping it into an envelope, she began to walk briskly towards the single door that led out of her small, but cosy office. _Yes, I know just the courier to get this safely to Kaname Kuran._

_

* * *

_

Zero groaned as he tried to open his eyes. His jaw ached incessantly, and it took him a moment to remember just what had caused it. As the memories flooded back to him, he urged his body to a more alert state.

He realised he was half-sat, half-lying against a stone wall. The room was pitch black and, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness, he saw it was small. Very small. _A dungeon? How cliché. _The cramped space was void of any furnishings, just four walls, a floor and a ceiling. He couldn't even make out a door in the gloom.

As he regained his senses, Zero suddenly became aware that he couldn't move his arms, that they were pinned above him. He lifted his head, trying to make out what was binding his wrists. It was definitely cool metal that was pressing against his skin, and he could see the faint outline of manacles in the darkness. _Great, so I'm chained to a wall in a dungeon..._

Using the chains as support, Zero pulled himself to a more comfortable sitting position. Testing the strength of his shackles, he pulled on them forcefully. They didn't budge, only resulting in bruising his wrists. Zero groaned. _Looks like I'm stuck here, for now at least..._

He wasn't happy at that prospect. He had truly expected to die during the fight, if his enemies had proven too powerful, which they clearly had. In some ways, Zero had wanted that outcome, had yearned for it. To finally be rid of the raging conflict within him.

His own weakness sickened him. He knew he should be stronger than this. He had to fight through the pain, the confusion, to find a better way. Yet, he had been wrestling with these primal feelings for so long, he had been worn down, his defences eroded. His desire for blood had been steadily increasing. He had managed to stave it off; eventually secluding himself away from humans; so not to risk biting one of them should the bloodlust take him. He just wanted it all to end, and the only path his weary mind had seen through the haze of uncertainty was to kill every last one of the beasts, or be killed himself.

So, now he was here, unexpectedly captured by the pureblood who had defeated him. He hadn't anticipated one of them to be in a run-down area like this. His knowledge of vampire hierarchy and society was sorely lacking, he knew, but from past experiences with purebloods, they had come across as arrogant, self-centred, and considered themselves higher beings. So why would one 'put up' with living somewhere like this? It was beyond his comprehension. Their minds worked in devious, conniving ways that he simply did not, nor wanted to, understand.

Zero tried to remember back to the brief conversation that had transpired before he was knocked unconscious, attempting to discern the reason the red-haired pureblood had kept him alive. From her words, it was fairly obvious that she didn't know who he was. That didn't exactly bode well for Zero. Perhaps she had kept him alive to find out his identity, and he couldn't imagine the pureblood simply asking him nicely.

Zero rested his head against the cool stone of the wall. Just what had he gotten himself in to?

* * *

Arlena's anger was very evident. Her aura had taken on a much darker quality, dipping the temperature of the corridor into an uncomfortable iciness. The vampire that stood before her was virtually trembling as he tried desperately to avoid contact with her narrowed, crimson-hued eyes.

"I gave express orders that no-one was to enter here." The words were hissed out through Arlena's clenched teeth.

The cowering vampire did not respond, only fuelling the pureblood's ire. She continued, managing to somewhat control the amount of anger that seeped into her voice. "Then why are you here?"

The lower level vampire took a deep, shaky breath, and summoned the courage to meet the pureblood's gaze.

"Forgive me, Ms. Lowe, but I wasn't informed of your orders." The expression on the vampire's face was pleading, as he obviously realised how meek his excuse sounded.

A deep growl emanated from the back of Arlena's throat and she surged forward, backhanding the other vampire across his face. He crumpled to the floor at the sheer force of the impact.

"Get out of my sight," she snarled at him, before turning away, expecting him to do as he was told.

She heard her subordinate scramble up from his prone position and rush away down the corridor. As the sound of the double doors slamming shut told Arlena that she was now alone in the corridor, she attempted to calm her raging temper. It would not be very practical to visit her 'guest' whilst irritated, just to tear him apart before getting any answers from him. She knew she would need great patience with the silver-haired vampire. His lack of fear and his excess of defiance were not a good combination for an efficient interrogation.

As Arlena's anger simmered down to a point where it was well under control, she reflected that she may have been a bit harsh on her underling. The order she had given to keep everyone well away from the vampire was fed, to some extent, by selfishness. She wanted him all to herself. It was very rare for a pureblood to interrogate their prisoners themselves, and she knew her subordinates would be questioning her reasons for insisting upon it this time. She didn't really care though. She would let them speculate. It wasn't as if they would rise against her because of one strange decision.

Arlena returned her attention to the corridor ahead of her. She walked briskly along it until she reached another set of double doors. Pushing them open, she slipped past and flicked the lock, securing the doors so no-one else could enter.

Turning around, she saw several doors leading off the short corridor ahead of her. She walked immediately to the far end of the passage and ran her hand over smooth metal. Behind this door was her 'guest'. If he was awake, he would know she was here. She increased the presence of her aura, just to make certain of it. _Oh, I'm going to enjoy this._

She slid her hand across to a panel on the wall, beside the door, where she punched in a combination on the number pad. An electronic beep resounded through the corridor as the mechanism accepted the code, and the door slid open with a grating sound.

Arlena smoothed the material of her rather conservative top, followed by her trousers, before looking into the small cell before her. She saw the other vampire's form sat against the wall, arms hanging limply from the chains. She took a step into the room, and the door slid shut behind her, plunging the room into darkness. Her hand came up and flicked a switch next to the closed door. A moment later and lights flickered on in the ceiling, bathing the two occupants in soft luminescence.

Arlena peered down at the other vampire. His eyes were closed.

"Still sleeping?" she whispered softly as she took a step forward.

Arlena cocked her head to one side as she observed the silver-haired vampire's shallow breathing. She concentrated her senses towards her target, detecting his pulse. It was quite rapid. Too rapid for him to be still unconscious. A smile played on her lips.

Arlena crouched in front of the other vampire, just out of range of his legs. She scanned his face. He looked almost peaceful, his features relaxed in mock slumber. She leaned forward slightly, resting her forearms on her thighs.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Her voice was silky smooth.

The lower level vampire didn't stir or make any sign that he had heard her. Arlena frowned. Her patience hadn't yet fully recovered from her earlier encounter with the insubordinate underling. She didn't have the inclination to play this game with the vampire.

"I am fully aware that you are neither unconscious nor asleep. You can stop feigning." Her voice held an ever so slight hard edge to it.

She heard an irregularity in the other vampire's shallow, steady breathing, as if his breath had caught momentarily in his throat. Slowly, his eyes slid open, those amethyst orbs staring directly at her. Arlena allowed a smile to return to her lips.

"There. That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Remaining crouched before the captive vampire, she held his gaze, observing his body language, trying to garner as much about him as she could before moving onto more intrusive methods.

The silver-haired vampire showed no outwards sign of fear or uncertainty, though Arlena could hear his accelerated heartbeat. _So, he has good control over those emotions. _She broke eye contact and allowed her gaze to drop slowly over the other vampire's body, taking in every feature. She had wanted her subordinates to have as little contact with him as possible, so she had told them to make sure he was secured in the shackles here, and to leave him immediately. Because of this, he was still fully clothed, and as her eyes passed over his body, she took in the details of his black leather jacket, dark shirt, and dark blue jeans. They weren't especially tight on the vampire, allowing sufficient movement, but they did accentuate his form quite nicely.

The quiet sound of shifting metal links brought Arlena's attention back up. The other vampire had clenched his fists. _Ah, so not so controlled with emotions such as anger..._

She smirked at him. "Something wrong?"

The silver-haired vampire simply glared at her in response. She was beginning to think that was a permanent expression he wore. She sighed slightly.

"Well then, as you don't seem interested in pleasantries. Shall we get down to business?"

The other vampire grunted. "Do your worst."

Arlena chuckled softly. "I highly doubt you would really want me to do that."

An expression of what could possibly have been frustration passed across the captive vampire's face. "Just get it over with. Stop toying with me."

Arlena let out a dramatically exaggerated sigh. "Ah, very well then. As you wish."

The pureblood released her aura, allowing it to expand, to encompass the room, causing the atmosphere to become oppressive. Concentrating on the vampire in front of her, she focused her will, bending his spirit to her command, forcing his body to be still and unresponsive. In the first few moments, Arlena struggled to maintain control. This lower level vampire did indeed have a great deal of resolve, determination and strength of mind, but he could not hope to hold out against the power of a pureblood, and eventually she dominated him. As she felt his mental struggling subside, the vampire before her gasped and his head jerked back, connecting with the stone wall.

Arlena shuffled forward, moving to his side, still in her crouched position. She lifted his head away from the wall, smoothing the hair at the back with her fingers, checking for any damage. "You shouldn't struggle against the inevitable so much. You'll just end up hurting yourself."

Arlena's senses tingled as the scent of fresh blood drifted into the air. She pulled her fingers away from the other vampire's head and saw smeared crimson. Her body reacted instinctively at the sight of the blood, her fangs extending slightly, her chest tightening. She moved her hand, so the other vampire could see the blood.

"See what you've done? Tempting me so..." She slipped a finger into her mouth, licking the blood from it.

Her eyes widened slightly. This vampire's blood tasted surprisingly good. She wouldn't have expected that from such a low level, ex-human. She slid the finger from her mouth, and with a sudden motion, grasped the other vampire's jaw, tilting his head to the side, away from her, exposing fully the smooth skin of his neck.

Arlena relinquished a small amount of control over the other vampire, allowing him the use of his vocal chords, his facial muscles. She wanted to savour this moment, to its full extent.

She realised his breathing was rapid, ragged. Now he was showing his fear. She smiled as she dipped her head to his neck, her lips hovering just shy of his skin. She inhaled deeply. Even his scent was tantalising.

"Now... Are you going to tell me what I wish to know?" She breathed each word out deliberately slowly, watching the slight involuntary shudders of his skin.

Her fangs were now fully extended, and she could feel the blood lust pulling at her, demanding she sink her teeth into the exposed skin below her. She fought the urge, waiting for the other vampire's response.

The only sound in the cell was the captive vampire's harsh, irregular breathing. Arlena sighed inwardly. It seemed he needed more persuasion.

With one hand still grasping the silver-haired vampire's jaw, she slid her other hand to the collar of his jacket and shirt, and pulled the material up his shoulder, revealing more of the tempting flesh. She dropped her lips to his skin, flicking her tongue along his neck in long, purposeful strokes.

A low, strangled cry emanated from the other vampire's throat, causing the pureblood to pull her head up and look at him. She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

The captive vampire's voice was low, hoarse, but audible. "What... do you want to know?"

"Let's start with who you are. Your name?" she smiled at him, and turned his head to face hers.

His eyes betrayed the deep-seated emotions he was clearly feeling. Fear was definitely one of them, but there was something else, something Arlena couldn't quite place. He looked at her, unblinking, for many moments, before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"My name is... Zero Kiryu."

"Zero Kiryu," Arlena echoed. "Kiryu... that sounds familiar..."

The pureblood tried to recall where she had heard the name before, but it refused to come to her. She frowned a little, but shrugged the thought off for later deliberation.

"Alright Mr. Kiryu, or may I call you Zero? Yes, I think that's more appropriate." She smirked at him. "Zero, why did you come here? Who sent you?"

The silver-haired vampire narrowed his eyes. "I have already told you my reasons for coming here. No-one sent me."

The smirk faded from the pureblood's face. "You really expect me to believe you waltzed into my safe house purely because you wanted to kill some of your kin, for no apparent reason, of your own volition?"

Zero sneered at her. "I don't care what you believe. You wanted answers. I'm giving them to you."

Arlena's grip tightened on the other vampire's jaw. She could feel her anger bubbling up to the surface once more at this incorrigible vampire's attitude.

With one sudden, smooth movement, she released the silver-haired vampire from her grip, stood, and took a step away from him.

"I shall leave you for a while to let you think over what almost happened here. Perhaps you shall be more forthcoming when I return. If not, I shall finish what I started." With those words, she turned, opened the door, and left the cell.

As the door slid shut, she released her control over Zero and heard him slump against the wall. His disrespectful manner grated on her nerves. Still, she was sure he would see the error of his ways, and if not, she would have the pleasure of drinking from him.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief as he felt control come back to him. The sensation of being trapped within your own body, being unable to do anything to stop what was happening around you was not a pleasant one. It wasn't the first time it had happened to him, but it was just as frightening.

Zero cursed himself for being so weak. He had succumbed to the pureblood's tactics so easily. Yet, he could not help the overwhelming emotions that had built up within him at the thought of her fangs being driven into his neck. He shuddered involuntarily. Next time, he wouldn't yield. He would be stronger. _Next time..._

His head sagged. It was useless. He knew he would probably react the same way. Be reduced to a whimpering mess. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it, either.

Zero glanced up, eyeing the doorway he knew would open far too soon for his liking. He had to do something, anything, to prevent showing that kind of weakness again.

* * *

Takuma Ichijo strode through the large foyer area with a purposeful gait. He headed directly for the long, curved staircase that led to the first floor. He peered down at the envelope in his hand, wondering briefly what message it could contain. Not that it was really any business of his, the letter was addressed to Kaname Kuran after all, but the urgency the courier hinted at couldn't help but peak his curiosity.

Takuma turned right at the top of the stairs, heading down a long, elegantly designed hallway, the walls decorated sporadically with paintings and tapestries. A short way along the hall, he turned down a side corridor and proceeded to the end, where he stopped before a sturdy wooden door. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should disturb the pureblood. It was still daylight outside, and usually he would still be sleeping. He absently brushed a stray blonde hair away from his face as he tried to reach a decision. No, Kaname wouldn't mind being disturbed if the matter were urgent.

Takuma knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response from within. A minute later, a groggy sounding voice drifted through the wooden barrier. "Yes?"

The blonde-haired vampire opened the door, and stepped inside. His gaze searched around the room for a moment before finding the pureblood. He was sat on the edge of the large double bed, dressed in a blue nightrobe.

"Excuse me for the intrusion, Kaname, but this message just arrived for you, and it seemed rather urgent." He smiled apologetically.

Kaname looked at the blonde blankly for a few moments, as if not registering what he had just said. After a moment, he reached his hand out for the envelope. Takuma walked hurriedly over to the pureblood and passed it to him.

"Thank you, Takuma." The brown-haired vampire's voice, though still slightly groggy, was hard-edged.

Takuma watched Kaname as he slid the paper out of the envelope and began to read. His long, brown hair was dishevelled from sleep and his graceful features were formed into his ever-present stoicism. The blonde noticed a frown pass across the pureblood's face for a moment, before reverting back to normal.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked gently.

Kaname glanced up at the blonde. "No."

The pureblood slipped the letter back into the envelope and tucked it inside his robe.

"Please inform my driver that I will be taking a trip." He paused, meeting Takuma's concerned gaze. "Alone."

The blonde nodded slowly, mulling over the finality of that last word. "Yes, Kaname," he said at length, before turning to leave.

* * *

**Note: **So, there we have it. Hope you're not too disappointed with where I'm taking things. *winks* I realise the other characters are coming into the story at a rather slow pace, but the wait will be worth it, I assure you!


	4. Fateful Encounter

**Entwined**

Fateful Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **Sadly this chapter had to forego being proof-read by someone other than myself as centauri2002 was unavailable. Let's hope there's not too many glaring mistakes in there. *winks* There's a bit of blood in this chapter, but nothing too graphic, so I'll keep the rating as T... for the moment. *grins* Enjoy!

* * *

Kaname Kuran gazed out of the window of the car as the world rushed by. He had left his estate about an hour ago, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn't dissipated one iota. What was it? Anticipation? Anxiety? He wasn't entirely sure.

His mind drifted back to the message that Arlena Lowe had sent him. Her safe house had come under attack from a lone vampire. He had infiltrated the building and killed seven low –levels before Arlena had to personally apprehend him. That in itself wasn't terribly newsworthy. There were many vampires who had fallen into madness. It was the description of the attacker that had interested Kaname; a silver-haired vampire who had the ability to use hunter weapons. That simple description held far too many similarities to a person Kaname had once known for him to ignore. Of course, he had believed him dead, along with the rest of his family for many years, and he most certainly had not been a vampire. Still, Kaname endeavoured to be as informed as possible about anything pertaining to vampire society, and the best way to do that would be for him to travel to Arlena's territory and see for himself.

Perhaps the so-called alliance he had formed with the other vampire would prove useful after all.

Kaname's mind drifted back to the time he had first formed the alliance with the red-haired pureblood. It had been three years ago. Kaname had always held a high position in vampire society. It was his birthright. He was a Kuran, one of the most ancient and pure bloodlines still in existence. With it came power and money. So he was a natural target for other vampires of high standing with their political and financial ploys. Unfortunately for them, he was not an easy target. He had always resisted entering into partnerships or alliances. He did not like the feeling of being tied down or having to rely upon those who he knew to be untrustworthy. Purebloods, and indeed those directly under them - the noble class, had a well-earned reputation of being devious and manipulative. It was the society's culture, and one had to be that way to survive, let alone thrive in it.

Then he had met Arlena. She had not been thriving, she had been barely surviving. She came from a lesser known pureblood family. The Council of Elders, the governing body of vampire society, had passed judgement on Arlena's father. He had committed an unspeakable crime. Unspeakable in every sense of the word, as all records of the crime, judgement and sentence were destroyed, and it was now forbidden to even talk of it.

Such an event had not left Arlena in a very safe position. The only reason she had not been harmed or even killed was because of her pureblood status. Purebloods were so rare in this day and age that their lives, and their blood, were considered almost sacred.

When Kaname had heard of Arlena's situation he had met with her and offered his 'protection' under the guise of an alliance so as not to hurt her pride. He had not expected it to yield any benefit for him, other than the obvious expansion prospects for his business, and at some points he had almost come to regret his decision. Arlena had proven to be rather hot-headed and reckless. She allowed her emotions, or more exactly her temper, to rule her. If not for the financial boost to his own economy that had occurred after bringing her on board, he would have cut ties with her long ago.

Kaname returned his attention to the present. His gaze still focused out of the window, he noticed that the trees and fields had thinned out, being interrupted more often by rows of stone and concrete buildings. They were nearing the city.

Kaname sighed slightly as he turned his head away from the glass. He was sat alone in the relatively spacious rear of his chauffeured Caprice. It wasn't as luxurious as a limousine, but it was also not as much of a spectacle. He didn't need to draw any more attention to himself than was necessary.

The pureblood thought back to the look Takuma had given him when he had told him he would be going alone. The blonde would be worried, he knew. Not because Kaname was incapable of looking after himself, far from it, but because he blatantly refused to tell Takuma his reasons for going. They had known each other since childhood, and the noble class vampire was probably the closest he would get to having a friend.

Takuma understood Kaname well enough to know that he did not share his thoughts or feelings with anyone, at least very rarely. But, he would not usually outright lie to the blonde. That would be the reason why he would now be worrying. Indeed, the pureblood had not meant to cause such feelings in the other vampire, but there were certain things he had told no-one about, not even Takuma, and he was not about to start now.

Kaname noted that the car was now passing buildings more regularly. He would be at Arlena's safe house soon enough, and then his questions would be answered.

* * *

Zero jerked forward as he realised he had just been sleeping. _How could I fall asleep in a place like this?_

He had no idea how long he had been out for. Ten minutes? An hour? Several hours? There was no way to tell time in a completely dark room with no features.

He had obviously been more affected by his encounter with the pureblood than he had realised. The mental exertion of struggling for control over his body followed by the terror of nearly being bitten had worn him out, if not in body, then in mind.

His breath caught in his throat as he realised that if he had been asleep for many hours, then the other vampire could come back at any moment. His mind raced, desperately trying to seek a way out. He couldn't let that beast have her way. He had more dignity than that.

Zero's eyes searched over the area where he knew the door to be. It was practically invisible to him now. The room had obviously been designed to feel like an inescapable prison. To the side of the door, he also knew, was the control panel which would allow him to escape, if he could figure out the code or a way to circumvent it. But all those points were moot as there was no way for him to reach that side of the room.

He glanced up at the shackles binding his wrists. He had already tested their strength. Not only was the metal unnaturally sturdy, but the connection to the wall seemed solid too. There had to be a way though, there just had to be.

As Zero glared futilely at the manacles, a thought struck him. It would be an act of desperation, but that seemed to sum his situation up quite accurately. He debated with himself for a few moments whether it would really be worth trying. At length, he shook his doubts away. He didn't have time for rationality. That had gone out the window before he had entered this building.

Zero steeled himself for the discomfort and, no doubt, agonizing pain that was about to come. He clenched his jaw and tightened his leg muscles, pushing his back against the wall. With a sudden jerk of his arms, he pulled them down with great force against the chains, the metal cutting into the skin of his wrists, drawing blood. He did not relent though, continuing the excruciating pressure against his wrists, allowing his blood to coat the shackles. He gritted his teeth against the pain and as he felt the metal becoming slick, he pushed his arms up slightly then pulled back down with an immense jerk. He bit back the cry that was threatening to pass his lips. His wrists had, with the help of the slickness of the blood, slid part way past the manacles, but not fully.

Zero's breathing was now ragged and blood was dripping freely down his arms. He inhaled sharply, holding his breath for the next wrench of his wrists. He pulled his arms down again, but not as hard as the first time. He couldn't get as much leverage with his wrists and part of his hands jammed into the metal shackles. The cry of pain he tried to bite back this time escaped as a groan, as he let out his breath. It felt as if his wrists had hardly moved at all. He let out a grunt of frustration. He would not give up though.

Again, he tried pulling harshly against the shackles, but his wrists slid only millimetres. Zero decided to use another tactic. He twisted his body around, so he was facing the wall, having to entwine the chains in the process. With his feet against the wall and his wrists bearing all the weight of his body, he pulled down with as much effort as he could muster, a constant strain instead of the sudden jerks. It was excruciating on his wrists and hands. They felt like they were on fire and being pulled from their sockets at the same time. His shoulders were now burning with the strain, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Then, suddenly, the resistance was gone. It was almost as if in slow-motion, he saw his hands slip free of the manacles, bloody and torn, and then he was falling backwards. He hit the stone floor heavily, dazing him. He rolled onto his side, groaning, cradling his hands to his chest protectively.

Zero's breathing began to steady as he lay on the cold floor. He opened his eyes. He hadn't even realised he had closed them. He looked down, to his chest, at his hands. He tried flexing his fingers, but grimaced at the pain that shot through his hand and up his arm. He certainly wouldn't be doing any fine needlework any time soon. Zero almost managed a smirk at the absurdity of that thought.

He rolled onto his stomach and looked towards the door, or at least where he knew it would be. Slowly and with great care, he pushed himself to his knees, and then to his feet. He ached all over and it took him a moment to loosen the stiffness in his muscles enough to be certain he could walk to the other side of the room. As he reached the wall, he scanned it for the control panel. He knew it was here somewhere. Gingerly, he felt along the wall with the tips of his fingers, cringing whenever he applied too much pressure.

His fingers touched a slightly raised panel on the wall, and he realised it was a cover of some sort. Feeling around the edge of it, he eventually found the section which allowed him to flip it open. Beneath the cover was an electronic keypad, displaying the usual zero to nine digits. Zero groaned. The combination could be one of several million. There would be no way he could figure it out in time.

He leant heavily against the wall. _C'mon, think! There has to be a way. I haven't come this far just to give up!_

His head jerked up, looking towards the door. He felt a presence nearing him. A vampire presence. Her presence.

He shifted along the wall, away from the door. There was no way he would be able to figure a way out in time. She had returned too soon. If only he hadn't fallen asleep. If only he'd been able to get free of the chains sooner. If only...

* * *

The Caprice came to a smooth halt outside of the entrance to the underground parking complex. A single guard booth was stationed to the side of the road next to the vehicle barrier. Kaname saw the silhouette of a figure through the small window of the booth. A low-level vampire, he knew, both from having sensed his presence, as well as having a deep understanding of security procedures in and near vampire complexes.

His driver rolled the front near-side window down to announce Kaname Kuran's arrival. Although the rear of the car was sound-proofed to some extent, the pureblood's acute hearing picked up every detail of the conversation. The guard seemed to be surprised at his sudden arrival. Obviously Arlena had either not informed him to expect company, or she really had not anticipated that Kaname would come to investigate the matter that she had written to him about.

The pureblood's chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he heard the vampire guard foolishly begin to object to allowing them entrance. Kaname did not have time for subordinates who decided they suddenly wanted to think on their own. He reached across and pulled on the door handle. Pushing the door open, he glided gracefully out of the car to a standing position, his gaze fixed firmly on the guard.

The low-level vampire turned when he saw motion at the side of the car. He stopped mid-sentence as the pureblood's gaze caught his own. Kaname did not speak. He did not need to. The expression on his face, and more importantly the deadly gaze, spoke volumes to the guard. He backed hurriedly away from the car, spouting apologies profusely. He rushed back into the safety of the guard booth, and raised the barrier, allowing the car access to the parking complex.

Kaname, giving the guard no more thought, turned back to the car and slipped inside, closing the door after him. He nodded to his driver, who took the motion as a directive to start driving once more.

The Caprice entered the underground complex, turning down the twisting single lane that led further in and downwards. When they came to the next floor below the entrance, they pulled out into a wide parking lot. There were very few vehicles using this building. It was reserved solely for use by Ms. Lowe, her associates and her guests.

Kaname's driver pulled them into a parking space close to a set of elevators. The pureblood leant back against the leather head rest. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to pick up the locations of nearby vampires as his driver exited the car and moved round the vehicle to open the rear passenger door. He could detect many on the floors above him, but none in the vicinity. Kaname's eyes opened as he realised he couldn't sense the presence of Arlena in the building. A smile pulled at his lips briefly. _Ah yes, she has a penchant for wards._ Still, a mere ward should not be able to prevent a pureblood from using his or her abilities. It irked him slightly.

The door closest to Kaname opened and, pushing his irritation aside, he slipped out of the car. He turned to his driver.

"Wait here. I shall return shortly."

The driver simply nodded in reply, closed the passenger door, and returned to his seat in the front of the Caprice.

The pureblood walked towards the two elevators. Stopping in front of the call button, he pressed it and stepped back, glancing up at the display above each door to check on the progress.

The elevator on the left was making better progress, having started off on the third floor, so he moved to wait in front of it.

While passing the time, Kaname glanced around him, taking in his surroundings. The underground parking lot wasn't particularly well lit, and he couldn't decide whether it was because vampires preferred darkness or if it was to hide the grubby state of the building. He certainly wouldn't have allowed it to degenerate to this condition, if he had been supervising this area. Yet another blot on Arlena's track record.

There was an electronic 'ping' as the elevator arrived, and the doors slid open, rather noisily. Kaname eyed the interior of the elevator dubiously for a moment, before stepping inside, and hitting the button for the ground floor. He was thankful to find out that there was no irritating music playing that was often found in these contraptions.

The pureblood glanced in the mirror that encircled the inside of the elevator and noticed his reflection. The car journey had rumpled his tailored suit more so than he had realised. He softly smoothed the silk and fine wool of the jacket and trousers, straightening his long cashmere coat after he was done.

A few moments later, the elevator stopped on the ground floor with a little jerk and the doors opened. This floor was lit only slightly better than the underground parking lot. The elevator led out into a short corridor and, as Kaname stepped into it he observed a set of doors at one end were open. Two vampires stood in the doorway, obviously waiting for him. The pureblood headed towards them with long, quick strides.

The two vampires glanced at each other a little uneasily as the imposing brunette strode towards them. The taller of the two, with short cropped black hair stepped forward. "Mr. Kuran." He bowed, respectfully.

Kaname stopped a few feet from them and nodded. "You are here to greet me then?"

"Yes, sir. We also regret to inform you that Ms. Lowe is currently unavailable. If you would come this way, you may wait in th-" The black haired vampire's words died in his throat as the pureblood's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Where is she?" Kaname's voice was eerily calm.

"I- I'm afraid I don't know, Mr. Kuran." The vampire was doing a remarkable job at remaining outwardly calm, the slight stutter the only sign of his fear.

"You are lying." Kaname took a step forward, his gaze locked with the vampire who had just spoken.

The black haired vampire's eyes widened and he moved to take a step back, away from the pureblood, but he suddenly found that he had no control over his body.

"I do not like to repeat myself. Where is she?" Kaname's expression was one of indifference, but his eyes held the slightest tinge of red.

The trapped vampire's companion watched on in rapt awe and dread. He could have fled if he had tried to, but his instincts told him it was useless. One glance at the expression on his associate's face, at the overwhelming terror there, told him he would need to intervene to save his life. He abruptly dropped to his knees, lowering his head and hands to the floor in a low bow, the highest form of respect.

"Forgive us, sir. We were following orders. I can tell you where she is, if you cannot wait for her to return."

Kaname's gaze dropped to the prone vampire. He did not relinquish control over the other. "Do so."

* * *

Arlena pondered whether Zero Kiryu would prove more co-operative now. She was relatively sure he wasn't stupid. Surely he would see he had no other option. He was stubborn though, immensely so. He also seemed to have a great deal of pride. Those attributes could get in the way of his rational decision making. Still, she tried to be optimistic. It had been a long time since she had treated herself to a good meal.

She stopped in front of the door that led to Zero's cell. Glancing behind her, she frowned. Something felt... off. She concentrated her senses, but could not pinpoint it.

She shrugged. It must be her excitement playing tricks on her. Hurriedly, she keyed in the access code for the door. It slid open with its usual grating sound.

The overpowering scent of blood hit Arlena. Her senses reeled, screaming not in alarm but in yearning. The pureblood's eyes narrowed. _What's happened? This isn't just blood, this is a lot of blood. His blood._

Arlena's probing gaze penetrated the darkness of the cell, searching for the cause. The shackles were empty. He was gone? No, she could still sense him, faintly, in the cell. She stepped inside.

"You cannot escape, Zero. It is pointless to try." Her voice held a mocking tone.

The door closed behind her, making the darkness of the room complete once more.

Arlena heard a sharp inhalation of breath to her right. She spun round in time to see Zero flinging himself at her. She didn't have time to react. He collided with her, knocking them both to the floor. An elbow was driving itself into her stomach, just under her sternum. She gasped in pain and lashed out with her arm, backhanding him across the head. The other vampire fell to the side with a grunt, rolling partially off of her. She snarled with anger, her vampire instincts picking up on her opponent's apparent weakness. Her fingers lengthened into sharp claws, her fangs extended, she kicked at Zero, pushing him off of her fully and pounced on him. He tried to roll away, but her claws caught his arm, digging into the flesh. The other vampire cried out and tried to pull away, but she was upon him, holding him down.

The scent of blood was driving her senses crazy. Through the red haze she saw the hate in those amethyst eyes. She snapped. Her free hand clutched at his throat, jerking his head cruelly to the side. No more toying, no more questions.

She retracted her claws from Zero's arm, replacing them with her knee. Another cry erupted from him, bringing a satisfied smirk to Arlena's lips. She brought that clawed hand up to his neck and tore the jacket and shirt away from it, baring his flesh to his shoulder. She could feel the silver-haired vampire struggling desperately to free himself, but her strength outmatched his. She wouldn't use her power to control his body. She would revel in the satisfaction that he knew he was free to stop this, but simply did not have the strength to do so.

Her lip curled back, baring her fangs as she lowered her head to his neck. Her tongue flicked out, feeling for the throb of his pulse.

"No!" Zero's voice was surprisingly strong. So different than the last time they were in this position.

Her entire body ached for the blood flowing through his veins, and she was most certainly not going to fight the urge this time. Her fangs brushed his skin and he jerked beneath her, inadvertently drawing blood. The taste of his fresh blood sent her over the edge and she began to sink her fangs into the tempting flesh.

Suddenly, Zero was no longer beneath her. No, that wasn't right. She was no longer on top of him. She was flying through the air. She hit the wall on the other side of the cell and crumpled to the floor.

Arlena started to push herself up to her knees, her teeth grinding. What had just happened?

An overwhelming and familiar aura fell upon her, the cold, quiet anger that was being transmitted through it feeling like an oppressive weight. She turned her head slowly, looking towards the entrance of the cell.

The outline of a tall, lean man was silhouetted against the light of the corridor behind him. It was Kaname Kuran. She had known that before she had even seen him. What was he doing here though? More importantly, why had he stopped her during her feeding? She knew some of his actions were unusual when compared to other purebloods, but to interrupt her during such a private moment...?

She spat her own blood out of her mouth. Her extended fangs must have cut into her during the impact against the wall. She resisted the urge to snarl. The brunette was obviously not his usual calm, collected self. She didn't need to provoke him any further.

As her eyes adjusted to the contrast in light, she noticed that Kaname was not looking at her, but that his gaze was firmly fixed on the low-level vampire. His face did not betray any of his feelings. A quick glance at Zero told her that he had not bothered to get to his feet. He simply lay there, staring at Kaname, his eyes narrowed, his face pale.

That irritated Arlena more than being flung across the room. They were both ignoring her. _How dare they!_

She pushed herself to her feet, leaning against the wall slightly as her head spun briefly.

"What is the meaning of this, Kaname Kuran?"

It was as if the other pureblood had not heard her. He did not reply, nor even look her way. She started to step towards him, her anger building up, but she stopped in her tracks as his lips parted.

"Kiryu," Kaname's voice was firm and level.

Zero's eyes widened in surprise.

Arlene looked from Kaname to Zero and back again. "You know him?"

Finally, Kaname turned to look at her. "I know of him."

The red-haired pureblood raised an eyebrow, her curiosity calming her anger a little. "Is there something so special about him that you interru-"

Kaname cut her words short, silencing her with a look. "You will not touch him. Not now, nor in the future. He is mine."


	5. Cause and Effect

**Entwined**

Cause and Effect

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. It's greatly appreciated!

Sadly, again my proof-reader is too bogged down with her own work to beta this chapter, so I apologise in advance for any grammatical/spelling errors, though I hope there's not too many. *fingers crossed*

Finally, some interaction between our two main characters in this chapter! Enjoy! *grins happily*

* * *

_Wait... what? 'He is mine.' What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not some plaything to be tossed between these arrogant purebloods!_

Zero was fuming. If his body wasn't in such bad condition he would have lunged at the newcomer. The open doorway behind the tall, slender brunette was all too enticing as well, but his common sense was telling him that if he couldn't manage to get past one pureblood, there was no chance he was getting past two.

Who was this vampire anyway? He had spoken his name, and the way he had looked at him, it was almost as if he knew Zero. The other pureblood, she had called him Kaname Kuran? The family name he knew well enough, anyone associated with the vampire world would know of it. If his previous teachings and hearsay were correct, they were among the most powerful vampires in the world. The aura he was emanating would certainly corroborate that story.

The two purebloods still had their attention on each other. After Kaname had uttered his last words, the redhead had said nothing. There was a mixture of outrage and confusion on her face. The expression on the brunette's face was one of marked detachment. As if in dismissal, he turned away from her, his gaze once more locking with Zero's. His chocolate brown eyes had a crimson tinge to them, but it was slowly fading. Zero couldn't help but feel worthless under that stare, he wanted to look away, but could not find the willpower to do so. This vampire... he was on a whole different level to any of the others Zero had encountered.

"You will come with me." Kaname's calm voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Will I?" Zero cringed inwardly as he realised his words sounded like those of a petulant child.

The pureblood simply turned, and took a step outside the cell. He glanced at the red haired vampire briefly. "Bring him, Arlena." He then continued out into the corridor, walking swiftly, obviously expecting his order to be followed.

Arlena almost spluttered at the direct command that was thrown at her, but she managed to keep her temper in check, and instead moved towards Zero.

The silver-haired vampire tried to move away from her, attempting to push himself up and back. His arms buckled under the strain, and he fell back onto the floor. Zero grunted in both pain and frustration.

Arlena leant over Zero, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him to his feet, their faces close to each other.

"Looks like I'll have to have my fun with you later, dear one." She brought her other hand up to his face and stroked his cheek in mock tenderness.

Zero turned his head away from her. "Don't touch me." The words were hissed out between his teeth.

"My my, aren't you the brave one, now that your saviour is here?" she chuckled slightly, but her tone had not been one of mirth.

Zero sneered at her, about to retort, but he was cut short as Arlena started pulling him out of the cell. His legs were still weak and he found it difficult to keep standing, let alone walking. The redhead's pace was fairly quick and whenever Zero stumbled, he ended up being half dragged down the corridor.

He was vaguely aware that they had passed several sets of double doors. The corridors in this section of the building all looked the same. He had no idea where they were or which way they were going.

After what felt like an eternity to his aching legs, the two of them stopped in front of an elevator. He saw that Kaname was standing in front of it, seemingly waiting for them.

At the sudden cease of motion, Zero's head began spinning. He was light-headed. Not all that surprising considering the blood loss from his wrists as well as the injury Arlena had inflicted. This wasn't what concerned him though. Over the past few years he had struggled with the urge to feed, resisting his own base instincts. That feeling was only multiplied when a vampire was injured or had lost blood. His need for blood would eventually consume him, he knew, and it felt as if that time would be soon.

Kaname's gaze swept over Zero's body, halting at his hands.

"Attend to his injuries before bringing him down to my car. I don't want him bleeding on the upholstery."

Arlena's expression soured further at that instruction, but she didn't offer any objection. She began dragging Zero away from the elevator, down to the end of the corridor towards another set of doors. As they passed through them, he heard the elevator arrive on their floor and the door slide open.

* * *

Kaname glanced out of the window of the Caprice towards the set of elevators. He had been waiting for nearly half an hour now, and he wasn't sure if Arlena was intentionally attempting to try his patience. He wouldn't put it past her. He knew she was angry with the way he had treated her. He wasn't entirely sure himself as to why he had reacted so violently when he had first entered the cell and seen Arlena about to bite the other vampire.

Kaname rubbed his forehead with one hand. His suspicions had been confirmed though. That silvery hair, those amethyst eyes, the unforgettable scent of his blood. That vampire was definitely a Kiryu.

The blood... the scent had been almost overwhelming to his highly keen senses. He had exited the cell as soon as he could. The memories brought back to him by that odour had not been entirely pleasant.

Kaname shook away his thoughts as he spotted movement from one of the elevators. The door slid open and he saw two figures step out, Kiryu and a male vampire whom Kaname did not know. _How typical of her..._ Arlena should be seeing him off personally. That would be the appropriate conduct when dealing with another pureblood. He made a mental note of the subtle insult and returned his attention to the two approaching the car.

The injured vampire seemed to be in a better condition now. He was walking rather than being dragged, albeit somewhat awkwardly, and his hands and arm had been wrapped up in bandages.

Kaname nodded to his driver, via the rear-view mirror, who stepped out of the car and walked around to open the opposite rear door. The pureblood could see the disapproving look on the driver's face. He obviously did not like the fact that a low-level vampire was sharing the rear seat of the car with him, let alone a bloodied one.

The driver helped the escorting vampire slide Zero into the seat and fastened his seatbelt. The silver-haired vampire did not put up a struggle, his expression almost glazed looking.

The escorting vampire bowed to Kaname and then headed back towards the elevators. The driver closed the rear door and returned to his seat, another nod from Kaname prompting him to start driving.

As they pulled out of the parking space and headed towards the ramp that led to the ground level, Kaname examined Zero's face. He looked relaxed. The pureblood reached out a hand and grasped the other vampire's chin, turning his head towards him. Zero tried to pull away, but his movement was sluggish, and Kaname had a firm grip.

"I see you have been sedated. How thoughtful of her."

Zero's mouth twitched, but it seemed the tranquilizer was performing too well for him to manage a full sneer.

"Tell me, did she do anything else to you?" Kaname's tone was flat.

"What..." The other vampire was struggling with speech. "What does it matter?"

Kaname released his chin and laid his hands in his lap, causing Zero to sag forward without the support.

"It matters because I only instructed her to attend to your injuries. Nothing more. I need to know when my dogs are disobedient, so that I may discipline them."

"Dogs...?" Zero echoed.

The pureblood's expression hardened at the tone in Zero's voice. Even though the word had barely been a whisper, he could hear the derision there.

"You do not approve of my choice of words, Kiryu?"

The other vampire did not respond for a moment, his gaze settling on the floor of the car. Finally, he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"What do you want from me? How do you know me?"

Kaname's expression returned to its usual calm. "All in good time."

The pureblood reached over once more and placed his hand on Zero's forehead. "Rest now."

Zero's body relaxed fully as Kaname willed him into sleep. He removed his hand and watched the other vampire's steady breathing for many minutes. He eventually looked away, glancing out of the window. They were now leaving the city.

* * *

Arlena threw the glass she had been drinking from across the room. It smashed into tiny pieces against the wall, staining the paint a faint red with the remainder of the liquid that had been in it.

"Damn him!"

She had been trying to keep a lid on her temper ever since the other pureblood had left. Her attempts had proven unsuccessful.

She slammed her fist onto the top of the table she was sitting at, trying to vent further. The wood cracked under the force.

She leaned back into the chair she was sat in, rubbing at her temple with one hand.

Why had he turned up so soon? Why had he come at all? She couldn't understand Kaname's motivation. Yes, Zero had been intriguing. A vampire with the ability to use vampire hunter weapons was most definitely unusual. She was fairly sure that alone would not have piqued Kaname's curiosity enough for him to come as soon as he had received the news. There was something she was missing; a piece in the puzzle that she had yet to figure out.

The other pureblood had been highly disrespectful towards her. First, interrupting her when she was about to feed, and so aggressively, then ordering her around like she was some low-level vampire. She could not forgive him for that kind of treatment. No, she would find out whatever it was Kaname already knew about Zero Kiryu. She would not be denied her whims so easily.

Arlena glanced up at the stain on the wall. _How to go about doing this without making more of a mess...?_

_

* * *

_

Zero rolled onto his side as consciousness began to come back to him. He was lying down on something that felt pleasingly soft. He realised he was also warm, covered with a duvet or something similar. Was he in a bed?

He slowly opened his eyes. The soft orange of the last light of day greeted him and he narrowed his eyes against the sudden contrast. He had been right. He was lying on a large bed, wrapped up in thick bedcovers. The pillow below his head felt velvety and smelled crisp and clean. He buried his face further into it. The whole situation seemed so bizarre after the past couple of days, he wondered if he was dreaming. If he was, it was a dream he did not want to wake up from.

Zero let out a sigh and lifted his head, peering over the bedcovers to view the rest of the room. He was in what appeared to be an expensively furnished bedroom. He could see a long beige sofa behind a low coffee table in the centre of the room. Next to the bed was a window, covered by long curtains that were partially open. In front of the window was a writing desk with a matching chair. Along the back wall were several bookshelves, cabinets and a chest of drawers. All the furniture seemed to be of a fair age, but they were all in excellent condition. There were two doors in the room. One was at the foot of the bed, and another on the adjoining wall.

_Where am I? What is this place? _The last thing he remembered was sitting in the pureblood's car. If this was his home, he couldn't imagine why he was being treated so well.

_Well, only one way to find out..._

Zero pushed himself to a sitting position, and almost immediately regretted doing so. Sharp pain shot through his hands. He looked down at them and saw they were still bandaged, but more loosely than before. His dressings had been changed. He took the weight off his hands and swung his feet out from under the bedcovers. The sudden chill of the room hit him quite unexpectedly. In his groggy state, he hadn't realised he was completely naked. He quickly pulled the bedcovers around himself, huddling into their warmth.

As Zero's full senses came back to him, he started to feel the aches in the rest of his body. His muscles were complaining at the strain they had been put through recently, but the deepest of those aches was not muscular. The blood loss, the exertion, the pain, the anxiety; they had all taken their toll and now Zero was starving. His body required food and water, certainly, but his main need at the moment was for blood.

His hand came up to his chest as that familiar tightness there increased. He gasped. This was the worst it had ever been. Not only was his breathing laboured, but it was actually painful.

Zero tried to stand. He had to move, to get out of this place. His legs buckled under him and he dropped to his knees, pulling the bedcovers with him. He gasped again at the intensity of the pain. _Not now, not after all I've been through._

The room faded in and out of his vision as a red haze dropped over him. The blood lust was taking him and there was nothing he could do about it.

He could feel his fangs extending and he shook his head, trying to clear his sight. Summoning what remaining strength he had, he hauled himself to his feet, staggering forwards towards one of the doors in the room.

There was something standing in the way, blocking the door. His mind couldn't figure out exactly what it was though. Then he felt hands on his shoulders. _Hands? Then this must be a person? A person means... blood?_

His body reacted before his mind could instruct otherwise. He grabbed one of the hands on his shoulder, the red haze shielding him from any pain the action would have caused. Twisting, he flung the person to the floor, following the motion, straddling them. He leaned heavily on his forearms, pinning the person down by their shoulders. Clumsily he knocked the person's head to the side, baring their neck. Without hesitation, he lunged towards the exposed flesh, sinking his fangs in deeply.

The tang of blood hit his senses. It tasted so good. More than good... exquisite. His body revelled in the much needed nutrition. His breathing quickened and his draining of his prey became harsher.

The bloodlust beginning to recede slightly, his other senses returned to their normal effectiveness. He heard strained breathing. His eyes focused on the neck and hair of the person he was drawing blood from. They looked familiar.

As full recognition of what he had just done flickered across Zero's mind, he recoiled in horror. Withdrawing his fangs quickly, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, looking down at his victim. He stared with incomprehension.

"Kuran?"

The pureblood was looking up at him, meeting his gaze with the same cold expression he had seen before, back at the cell. Some emotion flickered behind Kaname's eyes, but it was gone so quickly, Zero couldn't recognise it.

The pureblood slowly brought a hand up to his neck, to the puncture wounds. He rubbed absently at them.

"You did not need to be so rough, Kiryu," he sounded almost as if he was scolding Zero.

He suddenly became very aware of his nakedness and how he was still straddling Kaname. Hurriedly, he rolled off the brunette, grabbing the rumpled bedcovers from the floor and pulling them around himself.

Zero did not turn to look back at the other vampire. Why had he let him drink from him? He was far more powerful than Zero, he could have easily killed him.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

Zero could hear the rustle of clothes as the pureblood moved behind him.

"I have my reasons."

"And you're not going to share them, right?" Zero bit back a sardonic chuckle.

He heard footsteps. Kaname had obviously gotten to his feet.

"There is no need to. You obtained what you required. What difference does the reasoning behind it make?"

Zero turned to look at the pureblood. He was just a few steps behind him, looking down at him.

"How could you understand? I didn't want this. I don't want to have to feed on blood, and I don't want your blood."

Kaname gazed at him coolly. His shirt was stained crimson with his own blood, but it looked as if the bite marks had already healed.

"You should rest. My blood will help you heal quicker, but you will require sleep as well."

Zero's forehead creased in confusion.

"Why are you treating me like this? If you have any idea of who I am, as you seemed to think before, then you know I will kill you if I get the chance."

A slight smile pulled at Kaname's lips.

"Don't worry. You won't get that chance. Don't mistake my generosity for stupidity, Kiryu."

The smile faded from the pureblood's lips as he stepped forward. He leaned down and grabbed Zero roughly by the arm, yanking him to his feet and throwing him towards the bed. Zero landed awkwardly on the mattress with a grunt, the covers twisted around his lower body.

Zero used his elbow to push himself onto his back. "What the f-." His words were cut short as Kaname's hand clamped over his mouth. That slight smile was back on his lips again.

"You really don't know your place, do you, Kiryu? Any other vampire would be scurrying to do as I say right now. They would not be questioning me, and they most certainly would not be throwing the generous offer of my blood back in my face."

The pureblood lowered his head to barely a few inches above Zero's. He wanted to struggle; he wanted to get away from him, from that intense gaze. Kaname's grip was too powerful for his weakened state though, and the heat of the body pressed against his own seemed oppressive.

A frown passed momentarily across Kaname's face and he pulled away, removing his hand from Zero's mouth. "Get some rest. I'll have some food sent up later."

The pureblood took a step backwards, his gaze lingering on Zero for a few moments longer.

"Don't try anything foolish. I would hate for you to get any further injuries."

Zero's eyes narrowed. _Was that a threat?_ He watched as Kaname turned and left the room. As the door closed he rested his head back onto the mattress and closed his eyes. What did this pureblood want with him? His behaviour was such a contrast to Arlena's that it threw him off-balance.

The taste of Kaname's blood still lingered in his mouth, and he absently brought his hand up to his lips. He was disgusted at himself. He had let the beast take control. What was worse, was that he had enjoyed it; the taste, the feeling of draining his prey. His body almost seemed to hum with satisfaction.

Zero let out a frustrated sigh and began to untangle himself from the bedcovers. He was also feeling warmer than usual. Was that another side effect of Kaname's blood?

One thing he could agree on with the pureblood though, was that he needed rest. If he was going to find a way out of this place, it would be better if he were at full strength.

Zero dropped his head onto the pillow, welcoming the softness. He draped the bedcovers inelegantly over his body, more for modesty sake than for warmth. Yes, rest first, then he would think about other matters.

* * *

Kaname leant against the wall a short way up the corridor. He glanced back at the door he had just closed. That had gone rather unexpectedly. He knew Zero was in need of sustenance, but to be so desperate as to pounce on him, he must have gone without for a long time.

He reflected back on the other vampire's words. Why hadn't he stopped him? It was not as if he couldn't. He had simply lain there, underneath Zero, allowing him to drain him, like his prey. For all his confidence in the presence of the other vampire, now that he had left the room, he felt confused. The slight light-headedness certainly wasn't helping matters.

He pushed himself away from the wall and started walking down the corridor once more. He needed to change out of his bloodied clothes and take a shower. The staff members and other residents of the house had surely smelt his blood on the air by now. Explaining to them about what had just happened would be a nuisance.

Kaname sighed inwardly. What a foolish thing he had let the silver-haired vampire do, and for what? Some warped sense of pity? No, not pity. Obligation, perhaps? He frowned at that thought. It wasn't like him to be drawn to do something because of some feeling of responsibility. He was a planner, a strategist; not making a move unless thoroughly thought out with contingencies in place for every eventual outcome.

He stopped at the door to his personal suite. _Then what is so different about this vampire...? _This would need more thought, he decided.

He entered the living area of his multi-roomed suite and closed the door behind him. Striding purposefully through the room, he crossed into the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He dropped the soiled garment over the back of a nearby chair and headed to the en-suite bathroom. Leaning against the sink unit he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Blood had trickled down his neck and part way onto his chest before the wound had closed.

"You are really a messy eater, Kiryu," he murmured as he brought a hand up to rub his neck gently.

Kaname frowned as he heard a faint knocking at the main door of the suite. He did not need anyone seeing him like this. He walked back into the bedroom, grabbing his nightrobe from a hook on the bathroom door and wrapped it around himself, hiding his bloodied neck. Another knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," he called out.

The door opened slowly and a blonde head peered around it. Takuma spotted Kaname standing in the entranceway to the bedroom and he took a step inside the room.

"Kaname? Are you alright?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

The pureblood's expression softened slightly. "Yes, I'm fine, Takuma."

The blonde looked as if he wanted to question him further. Kaname walked to one of the leather armchairs in the living area and sat down.

"You may speak your mind."

Takuma took another step inside the room and closed the door.

"The entire household could not mistake that scent, Kaname. I need to be able to tell them... something."

Kaname waved his hand dismissively. "There was a slight altercation with our guest. Nothing to worry about. As for the others, you may tell them whatever you see fit."

Takuma nodded slowly. "As you wish." He paused a moment before continuing. "And our... guest? What do you plan on doing with him?"

The pureblood leant an elbow on the arm of the chair and dropped his chin into his palm.

"That's a good question, Takuma. I haven't quite decided yet."


	6. Path of Discovery

**Entwined**

Path of Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **Again, this chapter has only been proof-read by myself, so as usual, apologies in advance for any mistakes. This chapter just sped along, writing itself, it seems, luckily for you peeps. *grins*

Thanks again to the folks who have taken the time to review my previous chapters. It's always appreciated. *smiles*

* * *

Takuma Ichijo flipped casually through the newspaper sitting on the table in front of him. Although his gaze was locked onto the pages before him, he didn't really have much of a clue what the articles written on them were about. His mind was elsewhere.

Ever since his brief conversation with Kaname the night before, he had been plagued by a niggling feeling of worry. First the pureblood had left the estate without warning, refusing to inform anyone of where he was going. Then, when he had returned, he had brought a low-level vampire with him. That in itself was strange. Kaname didn't usually take much interest in individuals outside his personal circle, especially those of low ranks. His attention was usually on matters of commerce or on the vampires within his inner ranks, those who were closest to him. So, for him to abruptly take an ex-human under his wing, and then treat him as a guest, had been quite surprising.

Takuma assumed that Kaname must know this individual from some time in his past. Unfortunately, the pureblood hadn't been forthcoming with information on anything relating to their guest.

The blonde was sure Kaname had not meant for those around him to worry in such a manner, but sometimes he could just be so damned evasive. It was more than a little frustrating.

Takuma had followed the instructions that were given to him. He had made sure that fresh clothes were left for their guest, and regular meals were sent up to his room. The vampire had obviously been injured when Kaname had brought him into the house. The smell of blood had agitated the household somewhat, that feeling only being multiplied when the pureblood's own had been scented by the staff later. Takuma had been the one to deal with the other residents, telling them a slightly altered story of the one Kaname had conveyed to him. They had settled down a little reluctantly, but eventually the atmosphere had returned to normal.

The blonde, however, still felt that same agitation. He had only visited the low-level vampire's room once since he had arrived at the estate the day before, but he had been startled at the way Kaname's scent had clung to it. The smell of blood had dissipated but the pureblood's natural body aroma had not. Had he been visiting the room regularly?

When Takuma had entered the guest room to check if the midnight meal that had been taken up earlier had been eaten, the low-level vampire had been in bed, still fast asleep. The food had been untouched. If Kaname had been back to the room, Takuma couldn't possibly fathom the reason behind it. The ex-human had clearly not been disturbed.

The blonde let out a sigh, telling himself that he was over thinking the matter, and to simply trust in the pureblood. A soft chuckle startled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a blonde-haired vampire with shocking blue eyes stood at the opposite side of the table from him. Hanabusa Aidou; just who he did not need to see at the moment. He met his gaze, expectantly waiting for the questions that he knew would come.

Aidou leaned forward, resting his arms on the waist-high table. He glanced around conspiratorially before returning his attention to Takuma.

"So, you gonna tell me what really happened?" Aidou accentuated his words with a knowing smirk.

There was only one thing he could be referring to.

Takuma feigned surprise. "But I already have, Hanabusa. You were present when I told the others, weren't you?"

The other vampire rolled his eyes. "C'mon, even I could tell that was a cover-story."

Aidou was, of course, belittling himself. He was in actual fact, highly intelligent, considered a genius in some circles. He was also very astute, so when he said something like 'even I', it was in reality more likely to mean 'only I'. This sort of behaviour might fool people who did not know the vampire, but Takuma was not one of them.

"You know as much as I do, Hanabusa." Takuma dropped his gaze back to the newspaper, hoping Aidou might take the hint and realise he wasn't in the mood to discuss this particular topic.

Even though the other vampire could clearly see that Takuma was not his usual cheery self, it seemed he was downright adamant about questioning him further.

"Look, Takuma. If Kaname was hurt, I need to know why," his voice had dropped to a near whisper and the tone had completely changed, causing Takuma to glance up again.

Aidou's whole demeanour was different. His eyes had narrowed, his mouth was set into a tight line and his expression was one of deadly seriousness. Takuma was a little taken aback to see the other vampire so severe, the complete opposite of his customary nature, but it also wasn't entirely uncommon for him to become this way when Kaname was involved. The vampire had a strong attachment to the pureblood, a sense of loyalty that bordered on obsession.

Takuma decided to use a different tact. He flashed a disarming smile at the other blonde.

"Well then, as I really can't help you, perhaps you should go ask Kaname for yourself?"

Aidou's expression soured to a near pout. He pushed himself away from the table, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's unfair. You know I can't."

The smile that pulled at Takuma's lips was genuine this time. He sympathised with the other vampire. He knew how utterly frustrating being left in the dark could be. He also knew Kaname hadn't been completely truthful about the incident with him either.

"You'll be the first I tell should I find out what happened, alright?"

Aidou's expression brightened slightly at the offer. He nodded.

"Okay, fair enough." A sly look passed across the other vampire's face. "I'm going to go check out what all the fuss is about. Catch you later." He waved a hand as he walked away from Takuma.

The blonde's eyebrows raised in response to Aidou's last statement. Fuss? As understanding dawned on the vampire, his mouth dropped open. Surely he wouldn't be so stupid?

Takuma hurriedly stood and started moving towards the door Aidou had just passed through. _This is Aidou we're talking about, of course he could!_

_

* * *

_

Zero had enjoyed a relaxing night and day of rest. He had slept continuously for almost the whole time, attesting to the exhaustion that his body had been feeling. He had woken half an hour before to the smell of vegetable stew. Through his bleariness he had managed to devour the contents of the bowl, even though it had been mostly cold by the time he had gotten to it.

Now he was sat on the edge of the rumpled bed, freshly dressed in the trousers and t-shirt that had been placed on the chair by the writing desk. They were a little oversized but he was thankful that he no longer had to sit in the room naked. He wasn't overly modest. He simply detested strangers, especially vampires, seeing him in such a vulnerable state. It was bad enough that there had obviously been others in the room while he had slept. Not only had he been oblivious to it all, he had been defenceless. Even though his rational mind told him that they would not go to the extent of providing such comfortable living conditions to just kill him while he was sleeping, the over-bearing, somewhat paranoid side of himself kept cursing his recklessness and stupidity.

Zero raised his hands in front of him. They had felt much improved after waking. He gave them an experimental flex, and was surprised that there was only mild discomfort in his wrists. With a puzzled expression, he began to remove the bandages from his left hand.

Zero allowed the gauze to slip through his fingers and pool on the floor below his hand as he gently pulled the padded dressing away from his skin. His eyes widened in astonishment. The wrist and much of the hand around the thumb area were red, but the skin was not broken. Zero was a vampire, and normally healed much faster than a human, but it usually would have taken many more days for the damage around his wrists to mend to this extent.

He went on to remove the bandage and dressing from his other wrist and arm. _So this is what it means to drink the blood of a pureblood._ As expected his other wrist had also healed to the same degree. The wound on his arm caused by Arlena's claws had not fared as well, unfortunately. It had closed up, and he was in no danger of re-opening it by removing the protective gauze, though.

Zero stood, grabbing the dropped bandages from the ground and depositing them in a wastepaper bin he had spotted by the desk. He wasn't entirely sure why he was cleaning up after himself, but somehow it didn't feel quite right to mar the elegance of the room with his litter.

From his vantage point by the desk, he had a clear view of the grounds outside the building through the partially open curtains. Pulling the material aside with one hand, he peered out of the window. It was mid evening, the sun having set some hours earlier, and the moon highlighted the well kept gardens below him in silvery hues. Even with his enhanced eyesight, Zero could not see how far the estate extended. He did spot forms moving among the trees at the edge of the preened lawns. Guards of some sort, he assumed from the pattern of their movement. He would be an easy target if he tried to escape via the window.

Zero turned his attention back to the interior of the building. He sensed many vampires nearby, of varying degrees of power. It seemed the pureblood's 'warning' had been well-founded. Any attempts of fleeing would undoubtedly result in recapture or worse.

_Fine, I'll play your little game... for now._ He smiled bitterly. His state of mind just a few days ago had led him to this situation. It wasn't as if he feared death. A futile escape attempt would surely lead to that, but somehow he found himself feeling that he didn't quite want to throw his life away for something of such little meaning.

Zero let out a small sigh and began to head towards the door at the foot of the bed. He had discovered earlier that it had been unlocked and led to a bathroom. He had washed briefly after his meal, but now he had the sudden urge to clean off the grime and filth of the past few days, not all of it the physical kind. A bath would be relaxing as well as having the added bonus of soothing his still slightly tired muscles.

He abruptly halted halfway across the bedroom. He heard footsteps in the corridor, nearing his room. Suddenly he felt like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure whether to flee or face what was coming. There was, of course, no guarantee that whoever was walking along the corridor was coming to his room, but his instincts were telling him otherwise, and he had lived a long time listening almost solely to those instincts. He was not about to start disregarding them now.

He felt exposed without the Bloody Rose, but his pride and stubbornness finally won out and he remained standing where he was as he heard the footfalls halt outside the door to the room. He adopted a more relaxed posture, certainly not wanting whoever it was to know how apprehensive he was.

The door opened with a muffled click. Zero didn't recognise the vampire who entered the room. His gaze swept over him, appraisingly. The slightly shorter blonde was smirking at him, his piercing blue eyes mimicking the appraising look Zero had just given him. The two vampires stood assessing each other for many moments before the blonde broke the silence with a short laugh.

"So, what makes you so special then?"

Zero's frown caused another laugh to pass the other vampire's lips. If his senses hadn't been telling him in no uncertain terms that this vampire was a noble, the superior demeanour he was expressing surely would have.

"You don't know?" the blonde asked mockingly.

Zero scowled at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The noble brought a finger to his lips in a pensive pose.

"Perhaps it's that insolent tongue of yours? Maybe if I cut it out, he'd no longer have any use for you?"

If it hadn't seemed so absurd, Zero could have sworn the blonde's tone was dripping with jealousy. But what fool would feel envy over the position he was now in?

His upper lip curled back in a sneer. "Just try it." The words came out as a near growl.

The other vampire's eyes narrowed as he dropped his hand to his side and clenched his fists. The temperature in the room seemed to plummet, causing a shiver to run up Zero's spine. His instincts were screaming at him to move, to get the hell out of the room. He didn't want to make the first move though. His adversary was a noble, and he was at a distinct disadvantage, especially without his anti-vampire weapon. If he tried to run now, while the blonde was watching for any sign of movement, there was no chance he could make it past him. Escape was not an option, as he'd previously assessed. The only choice he had at this moment was to try and defend himself, to attempt to catch the blonde off-guard during the first moments of his attack.

His muscles tensed reflexively as the anticipation of the noble's attack began to form an uncomfortable knot in his stomach.

In a blur of motion, the blonde swung his arm up in an arc. Zero knew the other vampire would be fast, but he hadn't been prepared for the sudden slickness of the floor. For a heartbeat, he couldn't quite understand why his feet almost slipped from under him on something that felt like cold fire to his bare soles. The carpet below him glistened and shimmered and he suddenly realised he was standing on a thin layer of ice. Nobles usually had one special ability. This one's was obviously associated with controlling ice.

The blonde had evidently counted on the momentary distraction caused by the first use of his power. Zero's eyes widened as he saw ice forming in mid air at an alarming rate, heading straight for him. He flung himself to the side, hoping to avoid the glacial missile, but his feet slipped briefly, slowing his momentum. His leg was caught in mid flight and he slammed face first into the ground with a grunt as his motion suddenly halted. The impact to his head sent the room spinning. He couldn't tell which direction was which, but something was telling him his body was in a position which seemed... odd.

He tried to move. He knew the next attack would be incoming, but he found his leg was being held above him. The intense cold seeping through the material of his trousers told him it was encased in ice. A wave of fear swept over him. There was no way he would avoid the next one.

Abruptly the feeling of ice against his leg was gone and it dropped to the floor. He rolled onto his side swiftly in an attempt to gauge the situation, his head still spinning.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The noble's face had drained of colour, his eyes no longer focused on him, but on the open door to the side of the blonde. Zero followed the gaze. The entranceway was still empty, but he could clearly feel a presence in the corridor. A tall, dark haired figure stepped into view.

Zero heard the noble suck in a deep breath. Kaname's gaze took in the scene before him, finally coming to rest on the blonde.

The noble opened his mouth as if to speak, but the pureblood cut him off.

"Get out."

The other vampire looked as if he wanted to offer some form of objection, but Kaname's unyielding gaze informed him in no uncertain terms that he would not take any argument on the matter. He scurried out of the room, pausing hesitantly in the corridor at the sound of the pureblood's voice once more.

"Oh, and Aidou? I shall see you later."

The noble paled even further and quickly disappeared from view. Kaname watched the spot where he had been standing, eventually closing the door after the sounds of his footsteps had faded away. He turned to Zero.

The silver-haired vampire was still lying on his side and he struggled to his feet, holding his head with one hand as another wave of dizziness passed over him. The pureblood walked slowly towards him, causing Zero to take an involuntary step back. He didn't know what to expect from the seemingly calm vampire in front of him. He was so difficult to read. As he met his impassive gaze, Zero's breath caught in his throat. The pureblood's normally chocolate brown eyes were tinged with crimson. Not a promising sign.

Faster than Zero's eyes could follow, Kaname closed the distance between them and gripped one of his arms firmly. His other hand moved to his jaw and held him, surprisingly gently.

"You're bleeding, Kiryu." Kaname's voice held a slightly restrained tone.

At the brunette's words, Zero felt a line of blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. He clenched his teeth. He must have bitten his lip when he had hit the floor.

Kaname's usually composed expression softened and he smiled slightly. He ran one finger from Zero's chin up to the corner of his mouth, along the line of blood, resting the digit momentarily on his lips. Before Zero could react, the pureblood had pulled his hand away. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he watched the brunette open his mouth and slide the blood-smeared finger against his tongue. The graceful motion had seemed strangely sensual. Zero tore his eyes away from the pureblood, disgusted at his own reactions.

Kaname released the grip he had on his arm.

"Now I understand why Arlena had been so angry with me."

Zero glanced back at the brunette. He still had that slight smile on his face, but he was now standing in a relaxed position, his arms at his sides. He wasn't sure what Kaname was trying to accomplish by acting this way, but he was determined not to fall for it.

"Let's sit, shall we? We have much to discuss." The pureblood motioned to the beige sofa in the centre of the room.

"I'll stand."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "As you wish." He turned and walked to the sofa.

As soon as the pureblood had turned his back, Zero wiped a hand over his mouth, trying to remove whatever traces of blood were left. He resumed a casual pose as Kaname sat down and crossed one leg over the other. He couldn't help but marvel at how every action the brunette took looked so elegant, and then cursed himself for that sort of train of thought again.

Kaname looked up at the silver-haired vampire. "Well then, I hope we can keep this civilised."

Zero didn't think there was much chance of that happening, but he nodded in reply.

"I see your injuries are healing well." The brunette's gaze slid down to the low-level vampire's hands before making eye contact once more. "I apologise for Aidou's reckless actions. I shall deal with him personally."

Zero had never been one for pleasantries, and exchanging them with a vampire, especially a pureblood, just made him downright uncomfortable.

"What did you want to discuss?" The words had come out a little harsher than he had intended, but the pureblood did not seem to notice, or he had ignored it.

The smile faded from Kaname's face and his gaze intensified. He paused, as if mulling over his words.

"Who turned you, Kiryu?"

Zero felt the blood drain from his face. Of all the questions he had expected, that had not been one of them. He folded his arms over his chest and looked away. This was an area of his past he did not want to remember, let alone discuss with someone he would never trust.

"You do not wish to tell me?"

Zero scowled. "You'll find prisoners aren't the most accommodating of conversationalists."

He heard a slight chuckle from the pureblood.

"You are not a prisoner here, Kiryu. As I think you have already discovered, your door is unlocked. You are merely here for your own protection."

"Protection?" Zero echoed, incredulously. "From what?"

He turned to meet the pureblood's gaze once more.

"From yourself, mostly." Kaname's tone was completely serious.

Zero was beginning to get irritated.

"What are you trying to say? I don't need your protection. I've been alone up 'til now and I've survived just fine." He was finding it difficult to keep the anger out of his voice.

A look of profound sadness swept over Kaname, before he quickly caught the slip.

"Is that all you wish to do, Kiryu? Just survive?"

Zero's scowl deepened. "What the hell else can I do? I'm a monster, and it's you vampires' fault that I'm like this!"

Kaname let out a sigh at the ex-human's raised tone. "I can understand that you are angry. At the vampire race, at yourself, at the world in general. But, surely you do not wish to be like that forever? I am simply offering to help you along a better path."

Zero remained silent for many moments, a clear expression of doubt written on his face. Just what kind of game was this pureblood playing at? There was no chance his offer could be serious. Not that he would take it, even if it was. He didn't want to stop being angry. If he did, then that would leave him open to other emotions that he wasn't as capable of dealing with.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Not all vampires brush off their obligations." Kaname shifted his position, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward.

Zero bit back a bitter laugh. "It's not as if you're responsible for what happened to me."

The pureblood looked away briefly. "Indeed." The word was barely a murmur.

Zero's eyes narrowed at that response. _Was that... guilt?_

Kaname stood abruptly, his attention once more on the low-level vampire. "You do not trust me, I realise that. But I hope that I can convince you that I do not mean any ill intent towards you."

"Don't bet on it," Zero muttered.

A smile pulled at the pureblood's lips at that retort.

"You must have a very strong will to have survived so long on your own, Kiryu. I can respect that. But we all have our limits. How long until you reach yours, I wonder?"

"That's my problem, not yours."

"Well, you see..." The brunette brought his hand up to rub gently at his neck, pausing mid sentence. "It is my problem as well now. I have overstepped some clear lines with regard to you, and as I have said before, not all of us brush off our obligations, or in this case, responsibilities."

Zero frowned. "What do you mean?"

The pureblood's smile faded. "Think about my offer. I shall have someone come up to the room and clean up Aidou's mess. You are free to roam anywhere within the estate, bar any locked rooms, but please, do not try to leave the grounds."

The brunette turned and swiftly walked to the door.

Zero took a step forward, angered at Kaname's sudden departure. "You didn't answer my question."

The pureblood turned to look at him, a slight smile on his lips again. "Another time." He slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.


	7. Storm Warning

**Entwined**

Storm Warning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **In case you missed the update on my profile, I shall be replying to any reviews from this chapter onwards on my newly created review replies forum. You can access it from my profile page.

I really struggled with this chapter. I had a bad bout of writer's block. I really hope it doesn't happen again, as it was frustrating the hell out of me. I'm hoping the chapter didn't suffer as a result. Again, no proof-reader available, so you're forewarned.

* * *

Aidou sat forlornly in one of the smaller studies in the main building of the estate. He was leant forward, his head lying on his arms on the desk in front of him. He shifted slightly, sliding a hand up to his cheek. Kaname had kept his word. He had come to see him a short while after the blonde had left his presence. He was not rubbing his cheek because of any punishment, though. Although he had been sure that the pureblood would have slapped him, or back-handed him, or some other show of brief violence, he had not. Aidou had a habit of acting on his emotions at times, and subsequent disciplinary actions had usually been of the quick but aggressive type.

This time, Kaname had simply spoken to him. He shuddered at the memory. He remembered the glimmer in the pureblood's eyes as he had reprimanded him in his calm, calculating voice. That look had promised a fate worse than death should he repeat his actions. It had certainly been worse than a simple slap.

The blonde dropped his hand back onto the desk with a quiet thud. Shortly after Kaname had left Aidou, the pureblood had addressed the rest of the household. He had apologised for the previous night's agitation and had asked them all to treat their guest with the same respect and courtesy they would offer any other high-ranking vampire. Just the thought of that left a bitter taste in Aidou's mouth.

Kaname was still being vague about his connection to the silver-haired vampire. The blonde lifted his head from his arms, his mouth setting into a resolute line. He could be courteous, if Kaname so wished, and at the same time he would watch the low-level vampire. The pureblood obviously had a soft spot for their guest, and Aidou was determined to not let him take advantage of it.

* * *

Arlena slid an envelope over the counter. Lucio's gaze dropped to the small paper package. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

Arlena rested a hand on her hip. "It's an envelope."

Lucio glanced back up at the red-head. He smiled wryly. "I can see that. What is it for?"

The red-head returned the smile. "It's a deposit, for services yet to be rendered."

The middle-aged man cocked his head to one side. "Services?"

Arlena nodded slowly. "I don't believe this is the right place to discuss such matters."

Lucio's eyes darted quickly around the interior of the shop and then he curtly nodded. He motioned with one hand to the door in the rear of the room. Arlena took the cue, grabbing the envelope from the counter and heading in the direction that the man had gestured. She stopped to the side of the door and waited while Lucio unlocked and opened it for her.

As they passed over the threshold, the middle-aged man flicked on the light and guided her to a seat next to a worktable. She complied, sitting down and eyeing the man as he did the same.

"Well then?" he prompted.

Arlena remained silent for a moment, taking in Lucios' demeanour. He seemed rather confident for being in the presence of a pureblood. Not that he knew who she was of course, but it still grated at her.

"You received a visitor a few days ago. I need you to tell me everything you know about him."

Lucio's brows furrowed. "I receive many visitors, ma'am."

The red-head waved a hand. "Yes, I'm aware of that. This one you'll remember though. He's tall, has silver hair and a memorable tattoo on his neck." She traced a finger down the left side of her neck as she spoke. Lucio's gaze followed the motion of her hand.

"Oh, yes, he was here, but I'm afraid I must respect the confidentiality of my clients."

Arlena's eyes narrowed.

"I have no interest in why he was here, Mr. Revelli. I want to know about the man. Who he is, where he came from, his movements before he came to you; everything."

The man's eyebrows rose, understanding dawning on his face. "Oh, I see. That I can do for you, ma'am."

Arlena smiled. "Good. I shall leave this deposit with you then. You'll get full payment when you deliver." She handed the envelope over to him.

Lucio nodded in agreement. "Very well. How shall I contact you?"

The red-head stood and flashed a mysterious grin. "I'll contact you, Mr. Revelli."

Their business concluded, Arlena turned and walked out, leaving the slightly confused middle-aged man sitting in his chair. As she exited the shop, she allowed the smile to fade from her lips. She disliked having to use humans for this sort of thing, but she didn't have much choice. She couldn't involve other vampires, not in this matter.

She would return to the shop in a day or two to check on Lucio Revelli's progress. Hopefully, she would obtain some information that would shed some light on the whole situation, or at least lead in the right direction.

* * *

As the last light of day faded, Kaname turned away from the beautiful but eye-watering image of the setting sun blazing in through the window. His slender fingers worked the knot on his silk tie, loosening it and eventually slipping the material from around his neck. Now that he was alone, he let out an exasperated sigh. He had just sat through a three hour long meeting with a human-owned finance company.

He dropped the tie over the back of a chair and shrugged out of his suit jacket, placing it alongside the tie. His conglomerate had no choice but to do business with human-run companies. Even though vampires made up a surprisingly large portion of the population, it was inevitable that they didn't cover every business sector. So when need demanded, he had to initiate relations with corporations that functioned during daylight hours.

Kaname rubbed at his watering eyes with the back of his hand. No matter how many times he had to go through such meetings, his body did not react well to being awake during such unearthly hours.

At least, with said meeting out of the way, the rest of the evening and night were his own. Kaname eyed his large, welcoming bed through the archway between his living room and bedroom. It was almost too tempting. The pureblood tore his eyes away and walked stiffly to the main door of the suite. It would be best to leave the room and busy himself with something. If he fell asleep now, he would probably not wake until the sun was up once more, and would completely wreck his sleep cycle.

Slipping out of the room, he strode up the corridor with long strides, only slowing once he arrived at the top of the staircase that led down to the large foyer. He peered further up the corridor and pondered if Zero was still confining himself to his room. Ever since he had arrived, he had not once left it, even though Kaname had expressly told him he was not a prisoner and had free reign of the estate. He wondered if he was acting that way just to spite him.

He decided against going to check on the ex-human and started to make his way down the staircase. He didn't want to provoke Zero again. It was obvious that he was very mistrustful, even downright suspicious of the pureblood. He couldn't really blame him either. Kaname paused halfway down the stairs. _How much of that night does he remember, I wonder?_

His mind drifted back to a cold, wet night many years in the past. _Dark, shrouded figures stood ominously around a clearing in a forested area. In the centre of the gathering was an intricate pattern of stones. The air seemed to crackle with energy; palpable, raw power. There was a flash of light, followed by a deep rumbling in the distance. The fork lightning had illuminated four huddled forms in the midst of the stone formation. Kaname pulled his hood further over his eyes, almost as if he was trying to block out the view. This didn't seem right. A glance to those standing around him revealed little of their own state of mind. Was he the only one having doubts?_

_His attention was drawn back to the huddled forms by a low, keening wail. One of the children had started to cry. Kaname's heart lurched in his chest. What a dread filled sound. The two children were boys; the one sobbing was clinging onto the other. Their two parents held their arms protectively around the both of them, trying to shield them from the rain and the figures surrounding them._

_Kamame lowered his head. He could watch no more. He turned to walk away. A hissing voice to his side stopped him._

"_Where are you going, Kuran? Remember, you are here to represent your house."_

_Kaname peered at the source of the voice. He could feel his anger building, but he forced it back down, keeping his calm facade._

"_I want no part in this. Do not stop me." His words held a finality in them that not even the other vampire would dare to meddle with._

_With that said, Kaname walked away, never once looking back._

The pureblood frowned. The memories were not as clear as they used to be, but they still brought back waves of emotion. He descended the remainder of the stairs and swallowed the lump that had built up in his throat.

Heading for the atrium, he decided some fresh air would help clear his head. As he opened the single glass door that led into the expansive glazed room he felt a faint breeze against his skin. His gaze swept past the comfortable loungers and low tables to the wide double doors at the other end of the room. Someone had left one of them open. He frowned slightly. His staff should know better. He walked across the room, but as his eyes caught sight of a figure standing on the other side of one of the floor-to-ceiling windows his pace slowed.

There were few clouds this night, the moon shedding its pale light on the land below it. Kaname's breath caught in his throat as he stopped just short of the open door. The figure's silvery hair was highlighted beautifully by the moon's radiance; his face turned upwards towards the stars was a picture of tranquility.

"Zero..." he breathed as his lips parted at the sight. He had never seen the ex-human like this. So... anger free.

His eyes widened as Zero turned towards him. Had he heard him?

Kaname relaxed his expression as their gazes locked. He smiled slightly. Zero didn't look too happy at being interrupted. Walking out into the fresh air, he inhaled deeply. The coolness was refreshing and he felt the tiredness from before, fade away. He glanced to his right. Zero was stood a few feet away, still staring at him. He was wearing a thin shirt and trousers. The top few buttons of the shirt were undone, causing it to lie partially open. Kaname wondered absently if the ex-human was cold as his gaze slid along the exposed skin.

"You here for some reason?" Zero's gruff voice pulled the pureblood's attention back up to his face.

His smile widened a little. "I thought some fresh air would be pleasant."

The low-level vampire grunted, turning away once more. "It was."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"It was pleasant, when I was alone."

"Ah." Kaname knew his presence wasn't exactly desired, but he couldn't help the slight feeling of disappointment at the silver-haired vampire's words. Kaname breathed out a sigh. He didn't know what he was expecting. Zero was an ex-human, full of hatred for the vampire race as a whole. He had obviously struggled to live with himself up until now, there was hardly much chance he would easily accept a pureblood's meagre attempts at... what? What was he even trying to do? It's not as if he wanted friendship with the other vampire. Kaname Kuran had no friends. Or at least, he was not supposed to have any. No, the reason he was reaching out this olive branch was governed by pure selfishness. He wanted to appease his own conscience.

Kaname's gaze slid once more over the other vampire's form. Still, appeasement did not need to be completely pleasure-free, did it?

Zero glanced at Kaname again, catching his wandering eye. He scowled at the pureblood. "As long as you're here, are you going to answer my question from last night?"

Kaname drew his gaze languidly up Zero's body, finally meeting his eyes.

"Very well."

Zero crossed his arms across his chest and cocked his head to one side, expectantly.

Kaname took a step closer to the other vampire, causing the ex-human to eye him warily. A smirk passed across the pureblood's lips.

"Do not worry, Kiryu. I do not intend to pounce on you. I would simply prefer this conversation to remain unheard by any other ears."

"Fine," Zero muttered.

"When I mentioned the other night that I had crossed a line with you..." Kaname paused, staring intently into Zero's amethyst orbs. "I was referring to your drinking of my blood. More importantly, that I allowed you to do it."

Zero's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the pureblood let out a small chuckle. "You really are clueless, aren't you?"

The low-level vampire's scowl deepened, but Kaname held up a hand to pre-empt any objections.

"What I mean to say is... a pureblood's blood is sacred amongst all vampires. We do not give it to just anyone. Our blood can give power and similarly it can turn a human into a vampire, as I'm sure you are aware." Zero's expression darkened, a dangerous glint shining in his eyes. Kaname paid it no heed as he continued. "It is an extreme taboo to offer it to anyone but those deemed most worthy. I'm afraid, Kiryu, you would not be listed among them."

Zero snorted. "As if I would want to be known as someone 'worthy' among your kind."

Kaname smiled wryly. "Unfortunately, if it were to ever be discovered that you had fed on my blood, you would be killed, and most likely, so would I."

The silver-haired vampire's eyes narrowed. "So you want to keep me close to make sure I don't run my mouth off?"

Again, Kaname chuckled at Zero's ignorance. "Not at all. Kiryu, you must realise how potent my blood is. It would take very little for a vampire of a certain standing to notice you have powerful blood coursing through your veins."

Zero paled. "A certain standing?"

Kaname nodded. "A pureblood, in other words."

The ex-human looked away, his eyebrows furrowing once more. "Then why did you...?" He trailed off, though Kaname knew what he was referring to.

The pureblood let out a sigh, the smile fading from his face. "I'm not really sure, to be honest."

"You sure choose your things to not be sure about." Zero's voice held a bitter tinge to it.

Kaname gazed across the pristine lawn, taking in the moonlit scenery. After a few moments he turned back to Zero.

"I knew you needed sustenance, desperately. When I saw you taken by bloodlust, the only urge I had was to help you..." He paused, struggling with the words. He wasn't usually so open with his feelings and inner thoughts, and his customary eloquence was abandoning him. Zero needed to hear what he had to say, though, so he doggedly continued on. "I did not regret letting you drink from me. It was only after the fact when I began to question the reason, and I still do not have an answer."

Zero was quick to pick up on the subtle wording. "Did not? So, you regret it now?"

"In some ways, yes," Kaname replied, honestly. "But not for the reasons you think."

"Then why?" The ex-human's tone was accusatory.

"Because I made this situation more complicated. I've put both of us in an impossible position."

Zero laughed sullenly. "I was the one who jumped you."

Kaname smiled at the other vampire. "I could have easily stopped you."

An awkward silence descended between the two vampires, neither wanting to fully admit each other's guilt in the matter, nor wanting the other to take the whole blame either.

"Kuran?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired vampire.

"Do you know where my gun is?"

The pureblood frowned. Surely he must know that he wouldn't allow him access to any weapons.

"Your anti-vampire weapon?" Kaname put emphasis on the 'anti'.

The ex-human's gaze dropped to the floor and his fingers absently stroked at the material of his shirt.

"Yes... It was a gift... from an old friend."

Kaname doubted that was the reason the other vampire wanted the weapon, but he hid the emotion under his usual blanket of calm.

"I'm afraid I don't know where it is. I shall send someone to look into it for you."

Zero's eyes flicked up to the pureblood's face. He was clearly dubious, but he nodded his thanks, before turning his attention back to the gardens.

Kaname's eyes were drawn to the pattern intricately tattooed on Zero's neck. He hadn't properly looked at it before, but now that he had a good view, the design seemed familiar.

Like a stalking cat, Kaname slid silently behind Zero. He reached out a hand and his fingertips brushed against the tattoo, against the other vampire's cool skin.

Zero visibly tensed and inhaled sharply, but he did not jerk away, or make any move to oppose Kaname. The pureblood leaned his head down until his lips were next to the silver-haired vampire's ear.

"What does this tattoo symbolise?" The question was innocent enough, but the tone of Kaname's voice was not.

Zero remained silent and the brunette could tell he was desperately trying to control his breathing. Kaname frowned. Fear was rolling off the ex-human in waves. He lowered his hand, resting it against the other vampire's arm, hoping to calm him somewhat. He had no idea what he had done to cause such a reaction, but acting in a non-threatening manner seemed to be the best course of action.

Zero did not relax, but his breathing seemed less laboured now. "Get away from me, Kuran." The words were growled out between clenched teeth.

Kaname was surprised at the venom in the other vampire's voice. He slowly took a step back, not wanting to startle the ex-human.

Zero turned on Kaname, his fists clenched by his side, a dangerous glint in his eyes. The pureblood held up his hands, trying to placate the ex-human.

"I apologise, Kiryu. I was merely curious."

Zero's eye narrowed. "Next time, keep your curiosity to yourself," he hissed as he barged past him, knocking the pureblood back a step.

Kaname watched the other vampire enter the atrium. He wouldn't stop him. It would be pointless, knowing how angry he was. The pureblood ran a hand through his hair.

_Well that was rather stupid of you, Kaname._

Just as he was sensing Zero beginning to relax in his presence, starting to open up to him, he had to go and do something impulsive and destroy what little trust they had built up. _One would think that after living for so many years, I would have accumulated some common sense._

Kaname let out a sigh. Berating himself would be of no use. He would need to think of something to win Zero over... again.

Leaning against the tall window of the atrium, he gazed up at the stars, hoping they would offer some answers for him.

* * *

Zero stormed through the atrium and shouldered his way through the glass door into the adjoining hall. As the door swung shut behind him, he slumped against the wall. He let out the breath he'd been holding since barging past Kaname and dropped his head into his hands.

What the hell had he been thinking, relaxing in the presence of a pureblood? This one acted differently from the others he had crossed paths with in the past, but in the end, it was just an act. They were all master manipulators, each and every one of them. He shuddered involuntarily. He could still feel Kaname's lingering touch on his neck, even though the pureblood wasn't in sight.

Still... his actions hadn't been threatening. Perhaps he had just been curious of the tattoo? Zero shook his head. No... Surely he must know what kind of reactions he would provoke from touching there. It was the place that the pureblood who had turned Zero had bitten him, and to this day that vile sensation still remained. Kaname professed how sensitive his kind were to such things, there was no way he couldn't have known.

His hand dropped to his neck, his fingers digging into the skin adorned with the tattoo. There was a part of Zero that had not wanted the touch to leave him. He had struggled through life since his turning, mostly alone and filled with bitterness and anger. He was starved for comfort and tenderness. Zero was used to burying such desires, though. He forced the thoughts away, replacing the longing with his ever familiar rage.

_If you think you can play me, Kuran, you can think again..._ Zero pushed himself away from the wall. The pureblood had seemingly done something very selfless by giving Zero his blood, but there had to be a reason behind it he wasn't seeing.

A smile formed on Zero's lips as a thought came to him. Perhaps he would give Kaname what he wanted. He would accept his offer, learn about the pureblood, about vampire society, and finally unveil whatever it was that was being hidden from him. It would be risky. He certainly wasn't as good an actor as the brunette, but he hadn't survived so long, while resisting his bloodlust, without gaining a few skills in that area.

Zero glanced back at the door to the atrium and frowned slightly. It was unusual for him to decide on a course of action that would involve such deceit. He was innately honest, sometimes to a fault, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He discarded the idea of going back to the pureblood immediately. His ploy would be obvious. No, he would let him stew for a while; make it seem as if he had been mulling things over.

His mind made up, he walked swiftly down the corridor, away from the atrium. Even though he was resolute about his decision, an uncomfortable lump had formed in his throat. He cursed under his breath. He automatically associated the anxious feeling with some form of weakness on his part. Refusing to analyse the emotion, knowing it would lead to him wavering in his decision, he forced his mind away from the matter, focusing once more on his anger at the situation, at his life, at vampires in general.

He clenched his teeth. If he continued on like this, he would end up exploding in a violent rage. That would prove destructive to his plan. He needed to find some way to vent. An image of a blonde noble popped into his head. He bit back a bitter laugh. No, probably not a wise idea.

Erring on the side of caution, Zero decided to search around the estate. Surely they had some form of gym in a place of this size.


	8. Mixed Messages

**Entwined**

Mixed Messages

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **Review replies for the previous chapter are on my forum creatively entitled Entwined Review Replies! To access the forum, please visit my profile page.

Reviews seem to be slowing down lately. I wonder if the story is taking a turn that people don't like. *ponders* Well, suggestions are always welcome. *smiles*

Sexual references ahead between two males, so if you don't like that sort of thing, you know where the back button is. *winks*

Oh, and time for me to up the story rating to M in preparation for coming mature content.

* * *

Takuma glanced up from the thick pile of reports that were balanced on his knee. He had been sat in Kaname's study for the past hour, flicking through paperwork with the pureblood. Normally, such a task wouldn't have taken so long, but the brunette seemed incredibly distracted.

Kaname was staring into space, yet again, his mind seemingly on something far departed from business reports. Takuma smiled at him. Even though it was unlike the pureblood to show how unfocused he was, the blonde couldn't help but think it was refreshing to see that he wasn't immune to certain emotions and worries that plagued the rest of the population.

"Is everything alright, Kaname?"

The pureblood's gaze slid over to Takuma as he spoke, a slight smile adorning his lips.

"Is it that obvious?"

The blonde chuckled. "I'm afraid so."

Kaname glanced down at the paperwork in front of him, and then letting out a sigh, he pushed it to one side. "It's nothing to worry about, Takuma."

"Perhaps I can help?" the noble offered.

Kaname seemed to consider the suggestion for a moment. "No, this is something I need to handle myself."

Takuma frowned. "It has something to do with Mr. Kiryu?"

The pureblood's gaze locked with the blonde's. "Perceptive, as usual."

Takuma knew that Kaname didn't like people prying into his personal affairs, and he would have been worried about stepping over his bounds now, had the smile on the pureblood's face not been so disarming.

"There is something you can do for me, Takuma."

The blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Could you contact Ms. Lowe for me and enquire as to the whereabouts of Kiryu's hunter weapon?"

Takuma nodded. "Of course."

Kaname stood, pushing himself away from the desk and the mountain of paperwork. "I'm sorry, but could you finish the rest of this for me? There is something I must attend to."

The blonde smiled and waved a hand dismissively.

Kaname crossed the room and opened the door. Before exiting, he turned back briefly. "Thank you, Takuma."

* * *

Zero wiped sweat from his brow, pushing aside strands of his silvery hair that had begun clinging to his forehead. He dropped himself onto one of the benches that lined the wall of the gym. He had eventually found the well-equipped fitness centre after much exploration of the building. That had been several days ago. He had initially come here to vent his anger, but he found himself compelled to return each day, revelling in the feeling of exerting his body.

The expansive series of rooms were always deserted. He wondered if anyone else actually used the gym. The equipment was always in immaculate condition, so he presumed the staff came to clean it each day. He wasn't about to complain though. He preferred the solitude when he was here.

He'd been pushing himself harder each day, reaching for his body's limit. A bead of sweat trickled down his back and he rubbed at it through the material of his thin t-shirt. He wished that he'd had the foresight to bring a towel with him. He wasn't used to getting out of breath and sweaty.

Letting out a sigh, he peeled the damp top off and began using it as a make-shift towel, wiping his chest and back down. Satisfactorily dry, he laid the t-shirt on the bench beside him and pushed himself to his feet.

He glanced around at the various pieces of equipment, wondering which to try next. His gaze lingered on the punching bag. It had been the first thing he had taken his anger out on during his initial visit. He didn't need to vent at the moment, but it would prove a good means to practice his fighting technique. He walked over to the suspended, hefty leather bag and nudged it with a fist, causing it to swing gently.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, finding a good centre of balance, he swung at the punching bag with his right fist, connecting solidly. The bag jerked violently at the force and as it swung back towards him, he swiped at it with his left fist. Slipping into a steady rhythm, his reactions to the motion of the leather bag became almost automated, instinctual. He lost himself in that cadence, seeing and feeling nothing outside the few feet around him.

Letting go like this felt good. His troubles and the worries of the past week seemed to fade away, leaving only the burning sensation in his muscles and the feel of sweat beading on his skin. One especially powerful blow left the punching bag swinging violently and instead of connecting with his other fist, Zero rolled his weight onto his back foot and swept his other leg up in a brutal kick, causing the chains holding the bag up to shudder dangerously.

Stepping forward, he grabbed onto the bag with both hands, stilling it as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He was no longer alone.

He didn't bother to turn around to look at the intruder. He knew perfectly well who stood at the entrance of the gym. He had been wondering when the other vampire would show up. He had been surprised that it had taken this long.

He inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath after the rigorous workout. He leant his forehead against the cool leather of the punching bag. The silence in the room was starting to feel oppressive. Why wasn't the other vampire saying anything? He refused to turn around and acknowledge him though, despite the uncomfortable feeling creeping over him.

"You seem to enjoy the facilities here." Zero nearly jumped at the sudden sound of Kaname's quiet voice.

Still resting against the punching bag, he bit back the retort that was already on his lips. If he was going to go ahead with his plan, he would need to control himself.

"They'll do."

Zero caught a soft chuckle from the pureblood. He gritted his teeth. He always seemed so condescending. Forcefully, he swallowed his pride.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," the pureblood acknowledged.

He glanced quickly behind him, noticing Kaname was still standing in the doorway on the other side of the room. He met his eyes briefly before turning back to the punching bag.

"This isn't easy for me to say, so just be quiet and listen." Zero paused, waiting to see if the pureblood would do as he asked. When it seemed the other vampire would indeed stay silent, he continued. "I don't like living like this. Full of anger and hate. I... haven't had any other choice, though. I'm constantly torn between what I am now, and what I should have been." He laughed bitterly.

"It's like some kind of sick joke. I was destined to be one of the greatest vampire hunters of our time. Now look at me. I'm one of the creatures I was supposed to be hunting. Nothing more than a beast, acting on animalistic instincts, craving blood... Everything I was taught to despise..."

Zero's fingers dug into the leather of the bag, the skin around his knuckles turning white. His resolve wavered. He knew he had to make this sound believable. There was nothing more believable than the truth, but saying his inner-most feelings out loud was beginning to unravel the tentative defences he had put in place to protect himself from completely losing his mind.

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to find a reserve of strength from within himself. After a few deep breaths he opened his eyes and relaxed his grip on the punching bag. He began speaking once more, hesitantly.

"What I'm trying to say is... I can't do this alone. This hate is too deeply ingrained for me to fight by myself. So... if you were serious about helping, then... I accept." His voice had slowly trailed off to a whisper, but he knew the pureblood's keen hearing would pick up every word.

Again, he rested his forehead against the punching bag, listening for a response from Kaname.

"Thank you, Kiryu."

Zero's body straightened as he heard the brunette's voice. It wasn't what he had said that had surprised him, but the fact that the pureblood was now standing directly behind him. He hadn't heard or sensed him moving at all. He felt Kaname place his hands gently on his bare arms.

"Please don't pull away. I did not mean to startle you." The other vampire's voice was calm, reassuring, but Zero couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up his spine at that touch.

The pureblood gripped his arms more firmly and slowly turned Zero to face him. He fought the urge to push the brunette away. He couldn't act rashly now, not after going through that soul-baring speech.

He stubbornly kept his eyes downcast, fixing his gaze on the buttons of Kaname's shirt. The pureblood's hand glided from his arm to his chin and tilted his head up.

"Look at me."

Zero grudgingly complied. His lips parted in surprise at the unexpected kindness he saw in Kaname's chocolate-brown depths. The pureblood's gaze slid lower momentarily, to his mouth. Was that hunger he just saw?

Zero took an involuntary step backwards, his back brushing against the punching bag, his breath quickening.

Kaname made eye contact once more, a reassuring smile planted firmly on his lips.

"You have made a wise choice."

"I... hope so." He tried to hide the doubt in his voice.

Kaname removed his hands from Zero's body, dropping them to his side. "I apologise for my forwardness, but it seems that when you exert yourself, your scent is rather overpowering." His gaze took in his half-clothed state.

Zero shoved his hands into the pockets of his tracksuit bottoms, trying desperately to quench the sudden feeling of uneasiness. What was the pureblood trying to say? He... wanted him? Kaname seemed to be considerate towards his own feelings though. Perhaps he could use the attraction to his advantage? That thought didn't sit entirely well with him.

He turned his head away, not wanting the pureblood to see the conflicting emotions on his face.

"I've offended you?"

Zero quickly turned back to face Kaname, his eyes widened. "No..."

He certainly didn't want to put the pureblood off now, but he wasn't sure how to proceed without giving himself away.

"I just..." He slipped a hand up to rub at his neck, nervously. "I'm not sure how to react to that sort of thing."

Kaname gazed at Zero in silence for a few moments.

"I see. I know that humans seem to have some odd taboos with regard to relationships. It makes sense that some of them would have rubbed off onto you."

The pureblood let out a small sigh and began to walk slowly away, towards the doorway he had entered through.

Zero frowned as he realised what the brunette was inferring. The pureblood had misunderstood what he had meant. He was relatively open-minded when it came to that sort of thing. If anything, the one thing that would stop him from entering a relationship with Kaname would be the fact that he was a vampire. His own prejudice wouldn't let him see past that. He had to be pragmatic though. If the pureblood felt rejected, would he really live up to his offer? Where would that leave Zero? He groaned inwardly, it seemed he was going to have to bite the bullet.

He hurried after the brunette and grabbed his wrist to stop him in his tracks. Kaname glanced back at him, an eyebrow raised.

"That's not what I meant, Kuran. I've just... spent most of my life alone. This is all new to me."

Kaname's expression softened, a smile playing on his lips once more.

"Give me some time?"

The pureblood turned to face Zero. "Alright, Kiryu. Not too much, though." An uncharacteristically mischievous grin spread across the pureblood's face.

He scowled at the brunette and Kaname chuckled in response. "Don't worry, I should be able to restrain myself. But I suggest you go take a shower before we test that theory."

Zero nodded, not really sure what to say in reply to that.

"I'll... see you later then?"

"You shall."

Zero nodded once more before walking hurriedly out of the room, leaving Kaname watching his receding back.

* * *

Kaname stood watching the doorway of the gym for many minutes after Zero had left. He wasn't really sure what to make of the other vampire's change of heart. When he had come to see Zero, he had been sure he would have to be the one to try and make amends. The ex-human's speech had certainly come as a surprise. It had truly touched him that he had opened up so much to him, but he was more than a little suspicious at to the cause of it. He was not stupid, nor naïve.

His doubts had given him reason to test the other vampire. He was certainly attracted to Zero, but he would never have normally been so obvious about it. He liked to keep a tight rein on his emotions, but his candour had served a purpose. Zero's evident disdain for any and all vampires surely would have forced him to reject his advances, but for some reason he had not.

So Zero was trying to play him? Unfortunately for the ex-human, Kaname was far too proficient at this game. At least he would get some enjoyment from this one.

Still, his original offer had been sincere, and he felt a slight pang of disappointment that Zero had chosen to snub it, although in an indirect way.

Kaname glanced at the punching bag that Zero had been practicing on. The ex-human's scent was still overwhelmingly strong from the amount of perspiring he had been doing. He looked at his hand. It still felt clammy from where he had held Zero's damp arms. Yes, he definitely wanted the ex-human. Did it really matter if that want was reciprocated or not? Kaname firmly stifled the voice within himself that answered a resounding yes.

* * *

Arlena paused at the entrance to Lucio Revelli's shop. It was close to midnight and every building on the street was locked and shuttered. She could easily have entered the building via an alternative route, but she didn't want to startle the man, so she simply knocked on the metal shutters. She cringed as the clattering of metal echoed through the night air.

She waited several minutes before sighing and raising her hand to knock again. She paused as she heard muffled noises from within the building. _Finally!_

She placed a hand on her hip in an impatient pose as she heard footsteps near the front of the shop. The shutter was slowly raised, the screeching sound of metal grinding against metal grating on Arlena's nerves, setting her teeth on edge.

Eventually, the door to the shop opened and a rather beleaguered looking Lucio peered out at her.

"You're late," he grumbled.

"I'm never late, Mr. Revelli. You just expected me too early." She smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on in then." He stepped back from the doorway, allowing her access.

He closed the door behind her, but didn't move further into the shop.

Arlena eyed him bitterly. "What? No offer of a drink for a well-paying customer?"

"It's late, and I'd rather we get this over with quickly so I can get to bed."

He was obviously not a night person.

"Alright, Mr. Revelli. What information do you have for me?"

Lucio walked to the counter and reached behind it, bringing forth a large brown envelope. He offered it to Arlena.

"It's all in here."

She took the envelope from him, opening it and peering inside. "Everything I asked for?"

"Yes. What kind of businessman do you take me for?"

"A grumpy one," she retorted, sourly.

Lucio grunted at her as she quickly flicked through the many sheets of paper. Satisfied that everything she had asked for was inside, she closed the envelope over and tucked it under her arm.

Reaching into a pocket of her dark trousers, she pulled out a smaller envelope and handed it to Lucio.

"Your payment then, Mr. Revelli."

With practiced ease, he weighed the money in his hand before nodding at Arlena.

"A pleasure doing business with you," she added somewhat sarcastically as she turned to leave.

"Indeed."

Arlena slipped into the night air once more, closing the shop door behind her. She was eager to see what Lucio had uncovered, opening the envelope and taking out several pieces of paper as she walked down the street.

The first few sheets listed Zero's known whereabouts in chronological order. She scanned down the list, not seeing anything noteworthy for the past few months. It seemed he had been wandering from place to place, not staying anywhere for much longer than a week or two. He hadn't covered his tracks very well, so he was obviously not on the run from anyone.

She paused as she spotted the location he had been at eighteen months ago. He had stayed there for over a year before that. She didn't recognise the address, though. She would need to look into the reason why he had left. To stay at a place for that length of time insinuated some kind of comfort zone, if it had been consensual of course. Before that time, he had again moved around a lot, but the information became vague as it neared the four year period.

She slipped the sheets back into the envelope and pulled out the remaining paper. A small postcard-sized document slipped from in-between two pages and fluttered to the ground. She stooped to pick it up and frowned as she realised what it was. A Polaroid photo. As she flipped it over, she saw two silver-haired boys of about five years of age. How had Lucio managed to get a hold of a family photo? She shrugged. It wasn't as if the man was about to reveal his sources, even if it had mattered all that much to Arlena.

The two boys were twins by the looks of it, or brothers of a very close age. Scanning through the rest of the information at her disposal, she tried to corroborate that fact. She found the sheet of paper that listed Zero's relatives. She frowned again. Mother, father, brother; all deceased. There was no exact date or cause given, but it seemed that they had died at the same time. This required further investigation.

Sighing, she placed all the documents back into the envelope and re-sealed it. She had hoped that Lucio would have lived up to his reputation and answered more of her questions. Still, she was on the right path, and at least she had a more definitive idea of where to look now.

She could foresee some travelling in her near future. She smirked at the thought.

* * *

Kaname sat patiently on the beige sofa, peering at the closed bathroom door. He had entered the guest room several minutes before and, after hearing the running water from the shower, had decided to wait for Zero to finish in the bathroom instead of coming back at a later time. He was fairly sure the ex-human was already aware of his presence as he had made no effort to hide his aura.

He wondered what thoughts were currently going through Zero's head. He took a small amount of pleasure in knowing that the other vampire was probably extending his shower purely because he knew that the pureblood was sat waiting for him on the other side of the door.

He probably could have waited longer to come see the silver-haired vampire, but Zero had annoyed him a little, and causing this brief discomfort was somewhat satisfying.

The sound of running water ceased and he heard bare footsteps on the tiled bathroom floor. A smile crept across his lips.

His sensitive hearing caught the sound of a towel rubbing against skin and he leant his elbow against the armrest of the sofa, propping his chin in his hand, waiting expectantly for the door to open.

A few moments later it did just that, and a scowling Zero walked into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and legs. Kaname mused how he always seemed to encounter the ex-human in a semi-naked state. Fate must be sending him a message.

His gaze slid appreciatively over the ample amount of exposed flesh. Zero was more tanned than one would expect from a vampire, his rebellion against his own nature obviously keeping him outside during daylight hours more than most. His body was lithe, but well toned, offering a very pleasing apparition to the pureblood's eyes.

"I thought you were going to give me some time?"

Zero's chagrined voice drew Kaname's attention back up.

He smiled at the ex-human. "Yes, I did say that, didn't I?"

Zero's scowl deepened. "So, you lied?"

Kaname chuckled at the accusatory tone. "Not at all. I simply came to give you some news."

The ex-human's expression softened slightly. "News?"

Kaname nodded. "Yes. I asked Ms. Lowe about your weapon. Apparently she still has it, and will have it sent here as soon as she can."

The scowl completely faded from Zero's face, replaced with what seemed to be relief.

Kaname couldn't help the teasing tone that slipped into his voice. "Now, are you going to thank me properly?" He pushed himself to his feet and took a step towards the other vampire.

Zero's eyes widened slightly, but he recovered quickly, simply meeting the pureblood's predatory gaze with a steady one of his own.

Kaname continued walking slowly towards the other vampire, who was standing tensely, unmoving by the wall. He was, perhaps, being a little too mean to the ex-human, but he wanted to test his resolve.

He stopped a few inches away from Zero, placing one hand against the wall to the side of his head. He gazed deeply into the other vampire's amethyst eyes, seeing clearly his determination there. Sliding his other hand up into Zero's hair, he entwined his fingers through the damp, silvery strands, marvelling at how soft they felt, even when wet.

The other vampire's breathing was becoming uneven and he felt him shudder slightly under his touch. He leant his head forward, his gaze dropping to Zero's tempting, slightly open mouth. He saw the ex-human's jaw tense as their lips almost touched. He considered pulling away at that moment, sensing how uncomfortable the other vampire was, but his own desire pushed him forward, disregarding the warning signs.

He brushed his lips gently over Zero's, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the other vampire. The feeling of the soft, yielding mouth against his own was irresistible and he pressed harder against those lips, wanting to experience more, to be completely consumed by the sensation. His tongue flicked out, seeking entrance, but Kaname felt a sudden pressure against his chest.

It took a moment for the pureblood's brain to register that it was Zero trying to push him away. He reluctantly pulled away, instantly missing the contact he had just experienced. He licked his lips as he met the ex-human's gaze.

"That's enough," the other vampire breathed.

He raised an eyebrow, an expression of pure innocence on his face.

Zero took a moment to steady his breathing. "I said I needed some time. This is too fast."

Kaname smiled as he noticed the wavering in the ex-human's voice. Had he pushed him to his limit already?

"That's fine. I am satiated... for now." He noticed the other vampire's slight exhale as he spoke.

He was in actual fact, far from satisfied, but he didn't want to push Zero too far and completely break him. He could be patient when the occasion arose. He grudgingly slid his hand out of Zero's hair and pushed himself away from the wall and the ex-human's warm body.

"Until tomorrow then, Kiryu." Kaname flashed another smile at Zero before turning to leave.


	9. Shell Shock

**Entwined**

Shell Shock

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **Review responses for the last chapter are up on my forums. As you should know by now, you can access it from my profile page. *smiles* Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. It really does spur me on to write more! ^^

Apologies that it took me quite a bit longer to get this chapter posted than normal. My body decided to contract flu on top of the already broken ribs that I have, so that wasn't entirely conducive to thinking straight. *sob* Anyway! It's all done now, so do enjoy! *smiles*

* * *

Zero's legs finally buckled and he slumped to the floor. His fingers came up to his lips, touching them gently, the feeling of Kaname's kiss still lingering there. His breathing was still a little erratic even though the pureblood had left the room several minutes ago, and he inhaled deeply, trying to steady himself.

Zero doubled over as a wave of nausea washed over him, threading his fingers into the plush carpet. The cramping in his stomach wasn't being caused by the recent intimate contact, though. He was disgusted with himself. He hadn't been repelled by Kaname's advances, his body had actually responded positively, leaving him with a longing he couldn't reconcile with. He was sure it was the vampire part of him that was acting so traitorously. He had always been at odds with that side of himself and he simply refused to accept there being any other cause.

He slowly dragged himself over to the bed and slumped onto the mattress. Burrowing into the sheets, he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that sleep would claim him soon so that he could forget all that had just happened. It seemed that his mind had other plans though.

Images of the pureblood stalking towards him, a predatory look on his graceful features slipped to the forefront of Zero's thoughts. That expression had inexplicably suited him. _Of course it had. That's what vampires are born to do. Prey on the weak._ Zero buried his face into the pillow with a groan. If his musings continued down this path, he would begin to get angry. He didn't need his temper flaring up on top of the feeling of disgust that was floating around his stomach.

This was something he would have to put to the back of his mind so he could focus on what he intended to accomplish. He had made it clear to Kaname that he wanted him to slow his advances and even though he wasn't entirely sure the pureblood would follow his wishes, he was sure he'd be able to stop him in the future. The brunette didn't come across as incredibly cruel, the marked difference between him and his contemporaries, even though his demeanour could indeed be just a facade. Zero mentally shrugged. All would be revealed soon enough. He just needed to concentrate on his own goals.

He rolled onto his side. His stomach seemed to be settling down now. Finally, he could get some rest.

* * *

Kaname turned his head abruptly as he realised his name was being called. His thoughts had been wandering again. His eyes locked with those of Hanabusa Aidou. He had been staring at the pureblood with a look of what had appeared to be irritation. It had quickly faded when he had turned towards him. He couldn't really blame the noble though. It wasn't the first time his mind had drifted away from their current discussion, even though he suspected that wasn't the sole source of Aidou's irritation.

"I apologise. It appears I haven't been getting enough sleep recently." Kaname still held Aidou's gaze, unwaveringly.

The blonde suddenly looked away, an expression of guilt on his face. "Oh no. You don't need to apologise."

The pureblood smiled slightly at Aidou's servile nature. "You were saying?"

The noble cleared his throat and turned back towards Kaname. "We've been receiving some strange reports from our overseas branches. There have been some hostile takeovers of rather large, profitable companies recently."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like anything out of the ordinary to the pureblood. Such was the corporate world.

Aidou noticed the brunette's reaction and continued. "All of the companies have been vampire owned and when I say hostile, I mean it in the more literal sense."

Kaname leaned forward in his chair. "You are inferring violent, physical takeovers?"

The blonde nodded. "The general public know nothing of this, but whoever is behind it isn't trying to keep it a secret from those in the target demographic."

"Scare tactics," Kaname muttered.

Aidou nodded once more. "Yes, and there isn't a clear perpetrator. I must admit, I have to congratulate them on their ingenuity. At first glance, it seems multiple organisations are behind this, perhaps several houses who have joined together to expand their power-base. Once you delve deeper though, the pattern clearly points to a single architect."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "It could be quite possible that there are indeed multiple houses involved, following the lead of one."

Aidou leant an elbow on the table in front of him, resting his chin in his hand. "That would be a viable assumption, had I not probed deeper. All of the source companies pretty much exist in name only. They are cover businesses. It will take some more investigation, but the trail so far seems to lead in one direction."

Kaname frowned. He couldn't possibly fathom the reason for this sort of hostility. Vampire society existed in a delicate balance. The various pureblood houses held power within their own territories. There were, of course, attempts at expansion, but it mostly happened in the business world, and in a very subtle way. Kaname had increased his own power-base by opening several overseas branches, but it had taken many months of negotiation with the houses currently reigning over those regions. Forceful takeovers were unheard of. Still, vampires were known for their ambition, so it shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise.

"Has there been any activity locally?" Kaname returned his attention to the blonde.

"Not yet."

"I see. Well, continue your investigation, Aidou, but be covert. We don't need to make ourselves targets unnecessarily."

The blonde nodded, almost a bit too eagerly. "Of course."

"I'll contact Seiren and see if she can discover anything else of value." Kaname pushed himself away from the table and stood. "Oh, and Aidou?"

The blonde looked up, expectantly.

"Good work." Kaname smiled slightly as he turned to leave.

The noble veritably beamed at the pureblood.

* * *

Arlena stood before a large, but mostly rundown looking detached villa. She scanned over the exterior of the building. It was two storeys high, constructed of brick and wood. The doors and windows seemed to be in poor repair. Gaining entry would be a simple task. For all intents and purposes, the home appeared to be abandoned, but Arlena's enhanced senses could pick up a presence within. She cocked her head to one side. There was only one way to find out who it was.

With feline grace, she leapt over the tall fence and landed softly in the unkempt grass surrounding the building. She padded silently around to the side of the building, keeping a watchful eye on the windows for any sign of movement. It was the small hours of the morning so the darkness of night covered her passage, but she was having difficulty determining what sort of individual resided within the villa, so she wasn't taking any chances.

She noticed a narrow wooden balcony above her along the second floor of the building and with a brief flex of her leg muscles she jumped up and grabbed onto the railing, deftly pulling herself over it and crouching on the wooden panelling. The entire structure didn't feel entirely secure and it creaked slightly beneath her weight. A quick examination of the wall revealed a single door. She crept over to it and focused her senses onto the interior of the building. The single presence she could detect was on the ground floor.

She gave the door a brief but firm push. A quiet splintering noise emanated from the barrier before it gave way and swung open. Arlena slipped quickly inside and pushed the door shut. It hung somewhat awkwardly from the damaged hinges.

Arlena glanced down at her hands and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she brushed off whatever muck that had been transferred from the door. She was really starting to wish she had sent someone else in her stead. Of course, that hadn't been possible. She had to perform this bothersome research by herself. She let out a silent sigh and pushed further into the building.

The room she had entered had been what looked like a guest bedroom. It appeared to not have seen any occupants for a long time. She disregarded her current surroundings and peered out into the hallway through the open door. There was no visible lighting from her position on the second floor. She frowned. Things just weren't adding up. Why couldn't she detect who or what this person was? Why were they deliberately hiding their presence here? She growled slightly under breath. She hated being at a disadvantage.

She crept down the hallway to the top of the staircase. Peering down into the darkness she could make out no movement, or anything remotely suspicious. Her sensitive nose did pick up a slight scent wafting up the stairs. She raised an eyebrow. It smelled like cooked vegetables.

She made her way cautiously down the staircase, keeping her senses on high alert. She followed the increasing scent along the ground floor hallway, nearing the source. As she turned a corner she stopped. There was a dim light source emanating from behind a partially closed door at the end of the hall.

She slipped silently towards the room she believed to be the kitchen and placed her hand on the door, preparing to open it quickly.

"Excuse me?"

If Arlena had been anything other than a vampire, and a pureblood at that, she would have jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice behind her. Instead, she spun around, her hand poised to strike the fool who had snuck up on her. As she did so, she could swear the male who was now in front of her let an 'eek' pass his lips. He raised his hands in a calming manner. Arlena paused mid-way through her strike, strangely disarmed by this man's behaviour.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The man's voice sounded sincere enough.

Arlena narrowed her eyes, taking in the slightly dishevelled long, light brown hair that was tied back behind the man's head, his widened light brown, almost amber eyes that were a little distorted by his glasses, his lean build. Arlena guessed the man to be in his thirties, though his eyes seemed to belong to one who was much older. He looked weary, worn out. Everything about this man screamed unthreatening, but something within her told her to be wary, to not let her guard down around him.

"Who are you?" she hissed at him.

The man let out a small chuckle. "I should be the one asking that. You're the one who snuck into my home."

Arlena couldn't deny the man's logic, but she was in no mood to act the sociable guest. She wondered where he got his confidence from. No normal human would act so laid back around an intruder. Still, introducing herself would do no harm.

"I am Arlena Lowe," she stated simply.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Oh, then it is a pleasure, Miss Lowe." He dropped his hands to his side and swept into a low bow. "I am Kaien Cross."

Arlena took an involuntary step back. This man's attitude was really setting her off-balance. He seemed to know of her, and that name, Cross, sounded very familiar to her.

He straightened back up with a smile on his face. "Well then, shall we get some tea?"

For once in her life, Arlena was speechless. The last thing she had expected the house's resident to be was amiable towards her, let alone offering to sit down and drink tea with her. The first thing that crossed her mind was that this was some form of trap or ploy. Yet, she couldn't sense any other presence nearby, and felt no hostility from this Cross. She shrugged. If the man was planning anything to harm her, she would deal with it when the time came. First, she would try and get some information from him. She nodded at the brunette, who smiled at her in return. He walked past her and into the room she had been about to enter earlier.

She followed him and entered a very clean and rather well-equipped kitchen. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the house she had seen so far. Cross motioned to a stool by the large central work surface with a mumbled 'please', as he busied himself preparing the tea.

Arlena perched herself on top of the stool and leant her arms on the unit in front of her, her gaze never leaving the back of the mysterious man. She smirked as she looked over his apparel. He was wearing an overly large cardigan and baggy trousers, making him look older than he appeared to be. Though the impression this man gave off was that he was indeed a lot older than he seemed. He was definitely human though, so that shouldn't have been possible.

Cross turned and walked towards the central unit with a tray in hand. He set it on the table and motioned towards the teapot, cups, sugar and milk.

"I'm not sure how you like it, so please, help yourself."

Arlena took a cup from the tray and set it before her. Grasping the teapot, she poured herself some of the steaming liquid. The aroma was pleasant and she allowed herself to smile a little. She set the pot back down and nodded at the man.

"Thank you."

Cross grinned at her. "Ah, so not one for accompaniments then?"

Arlena met the brunette's gaze. She was sure there was a double meaning in there somewhere. "No."

The man continued to smile at her, seemingly innocently. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

The pureblood looked away briefly. She wondered how much she should reveal to this man, if anything at all. How forthcoming would his answers be if she blatantly lied?

She turned back to Cross.

"Well, I recently met someone who I believe is an acquaintance of yours. After looking into his history, I discovered he stayed here for quite some time. I thought you might be interested in knowing." It was close enough to the truth to not sound like a complete lie.

Cross raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Who might that be?"

Arlena studied the other man's face carefully as she replied. "Zero Kiryu."

She was utterly surprised when the man didn't react whatsoever. He simply stared at her for a few moments. Finally, he parted his lips to speak. "Who?"

Arlena clenched her jaw. She was sure this man knew exactly who she was referring to. "Silver haired young man, tattoo on his neck, about this tall." She demonstrated with a motion of her hand.

Realisation seemed to dawn on Cross' face. "Oh! I think I know who you're talking about. Zero, eh? Was that his name?" He paused as if in thought. "My my, looks like my memory isn't what it used to be."

Arlena frowned. Was Cross deliberately trying to irritate her?

"You said you'd met him recently? How's the little rascal doing?" The grin was back on Cross' face.

Arlena decided to play along for now. "Not well. He appears to be rather suicidal."

"Eh?" The man's expression appeared confused.

"You wouldn't happen to know why that would be, would you?"

Cross frowned, concern creasing his forehead. "No... he was fine when he was here, from what I can remember."

Arlena was sure he was lying. How was she going to get the information out of him? Beat it from him? No, he didn't seem the sort to relent under torture. Time for a different strategy.

"I see. That is a shame. It appears you will be no help with his current predicament then."

The brunette's gaze suddenly intensified. "What do you mean?"

"I mentioned he was suicidal, yes? Well, he appears to have tried to attack someone in a rather powerful position. It proved unsuccessful and he's being held captive. This person has some ties to his past and is keeping him alive for some reason. I was hoping to find some information as to the link so I could use it as leverage to free him."

Cross' usual carefree expression seemed to dissolve, replaced with a serious and almost threatening one. "And why would a pureblood wish to insert herself into such matters?"

Arlena's mouth dropped open. What? How the hell? She pushed herself hastily away from the central unit, knocking the stool over in the process. She quickly reclaimed her composure, straightening herself and glaring at the man.

"What are you talking about?"

The brunette stood opposite her, leaning lightly against the unit, his gaze locked with her own. He didn't reply. And then realisation hit. Cross! Kaien Cross! How on earth could she have forgotten? The reputed top vampire hunter of his time. His time... several decades ago, before...

Arlena's eyes widened. Just how old was he? And how had one of his stature managed to evade the purging?

"Are you going to answer my question, Miss Lowe?" Cross' voice was level.

The pureblood's mind was reeling, but she had enough of her wits to answer the man. "He is unique. It would be a shame to see his life wasted."

He turned away from her. "I see."

Arlena wondered if the man had a death wish, knowing that she was a pureblood and turning his back to her.

"You... How are you still alive?" It wasn't the sort of question she would normally blurt out, but she couldn't help herself.

Cross turned back towards her, a grin back on his face. He brought a finger to his lips. "Shh, don't tell anyone."

She half expected the man to wink at her. Thankfully, he didn't.

"I suppose we have a lot to discuss, Miss Lowe. Shall we retire to my study? It will be more comfortable there."

Arlena eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright," she replied hesitantly.

* * *

Zero hadn't seen Kaname for several days since their 'kissing' incident. This had surprised him. Was the pureblood really following his wishes? Still, the lack of interaction between them wasn't exactly helping him discover anything of value.

He was still visiting the gym every day, and had already been earlier this evening. He had even taken to visiting one of the libraries frequently, reading through the many volumes that were stored there. There was so much information that it was difficult to sieve through, though. It would take an eternity to find something of relevance, let alone learn enough to piece together whatever the pureblood was up to. No, the best source of information was Kaname himself.

With that in mind, Zero was now walking around the expansive estate, hoping to bump into the pureblood. He was damned if he was going to ask one of the staff where the brunette was. He didn't want to come across as eager. No, an 'accidental' meeting would suit just fine.

As he traversed the main building, he came to realise the atmosphere of the place felt oppressive. The occasional staff member he walked past didn't seem to be overly stressed, not that he was expert on vampire body language, but something was definitely out of place.

As he entered the foyer for perhaps the third time that night, he noticed Aidou walking towards him. Their eyes met.

"Ah, Kiryu."

Zero simply nodded at him, keeping any bitter retorts firmly behind his clenched teeth.

The noble moved to walk past him, as if their conversation were over, but then he abruptly stopped by his side.

"I believe you've not seen Kaname for a few days. Perhaps now would be a good time?"

Zero scowled at the blonde. "What's going on?"

Aidou smirked in response. "Oh, it appears Kaname is in a bit of a bad mood. He seems to have a soft spot for you though. I really think you should go see him."

Bad mood? That didn't sound enticing...

"In fact, I insist." Aidou took hold of Zero's arm lightly and started guiding him to the stairs. "Everyone's been so nice to you. I think it's about time to repay some of that kindness."

Zero shrugged out of the noble's grip. "Don't touch me," he growled.

Aidou's amiable expression faded. "Listen. You know I don't like you, but I can't think of anyone else who'd be able to go in there and talk to him without losing a limb, so do us all a favour?"

Zero was positive that the noble's intentions weren't entirely honest, but he really did want to speak with Kaname. He had to get a rapport going and the sooner the better. This was probably not the best situation to do that, but if he managed to improve Kaname's mood and gain the thanks of the other vampires on the estate, it would make his life so much easier.

"Fine," Zero muttered.

Aidou grinned and started walking up the stairwell. "Follow me then."

He did just that, trailing the noble by a few paces, up the stairs and along several corridors, until the blonde stopped before a sturdy wooden door.

"This is Kaname's room. He's all yours."

Zero glared at Aidou's choice of words. He watched the blonde smile and walk slowly away. He could swear he heard a chuckle as he turned the corner of the corridor.

Now he was standing outside the pureblood's room, he could feel his presence on the other side of the door. His aura was intensely bleak. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He would not be intimidated by Kaname.

He raised his hand and knocked firmly on the door. Zero waited for several moments, but there was no response. He knocked again and heard a hissed 'enter'. He twisted the door knob and opened the door. Stepping inside, he surveyed the room. It was a spacious living area, with an adjoining bedroom.

"Close the door."

Zero followed the voice to its source. Kaname was sat in front of a desk close to a large window, a chess board before him. He followed the instruction and shut the door behind him.

He took a few more steps into the room before stopping when the pureblood spoke once more. "What are you doing here?"

Zero's gaze took in the brunette's features. He was wearing his usual calm expression, but it looked infinitely colder than the times he had seen it before. Indeed. What was he doing here? He suddenly felt that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

Kaname glanced up from the chess board, impatience expressed in his brown eyes. "I gave strict instructions to not be disturbed."

Anger flared up within Zero. He wasn't one of the pureblood's mindless minions, to be ordered around upon his every whim.

"I must've missed the memo," he retorted, sarcastically.

Kaname stood abruptly, knocking several of the chess pieces on the board over, his eyes flaring crimson. Zero's heart jumped in his chest.

"You came here to deliberately goad me?" The pureblood's voice was restrained.

Zero stared at the brunette. He was seriously angry, nothing like he had seen before, not even in Arlena's cell. But Zero too was angry. Kaname had no right to take his ire out on others. He took several steps forward, his teeth clenched.

"No. I was asked to come here because you've got everyone else in the building scared half to death."

Kaname stalked out from behind the desk and towards Zero. He stopped in front of him. "And you're the good Samaritan?"

Zero stared defiantly back into the pureblood's eyes. "Looks like I'm the only one with the balls to stand up to you."

Kaname's hand shot up to the ex-human's throat and gripped tightly. "You're the only one who's stupid enough. There's a reason I asked not to be disturbed."


	10. Patience is Passion Tamed

**Entwined**

Patience is Passion Tamed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **Review responses for the last chapter are up on my forums. As you should know by now, you can access it from my profile page. *smiles*

Ah phew! The chapter is finally finished! Things have been so hectic recently. Recovered from the cold, got a new PC, so my writing had to be put on hold for a few days because of that, and then a metaphorical landmine exploded in ye olde real life which totally threw the idea of getting the chapter completed quickly out of the window. *sigh* So... sorry about all that!

The character in the last scene should, I hope, be recognisable. I apologise for any OOCness, as my knowledge and understanding of said character is pretty limited.

I chose the chapter title from a famous quote. Whoever figures out the origin will get a cookie from me! *grins*

* * *

Zero was finding it difficult to breathe. The hand around his throat was getting tighter. Zero looked into Kaname's crimson filled eyes. What he saw there was not the pureblood that he had known up until now. What had happened to him? Why was he acting this way?

He swung at the brunette, his hand catching on the other vampire's shirt, tearing the material. His other hand clawed at the iron grip around his throat, trying to pry it loose.

"Ku-," Zero tried to call out to the pureblood, but his windpipe was too crushed.

The half-gasped cry seemed to trigger something within Kaname and he dragged Zero to the floor, removing his hand from his throat and using it to pin him by his chest. The pureblood lowered his head to Zero's ear.

"Weren't you supposed to be standing up to me?" The words were a hissed whisper.

A feeling of dread crept up his spine as he sucked in a deep breath. Zero knew that Kaname could probably kill him with very little effort, but it didn't mean that he had to like it. He wouldn't just sit back and let the pureblood do as he wished.

Zero bent his leg suddenly and used his knee to push the brunette away from him forcefully. Kaname slipped to the side briefly before he regained his balance and grabbed at Zero's leg, halting the momentum. In one fluid motion, the ex-human surged forward, compensating for the inability to use one leg, he swivelled to his side and threw a punch at the pureblood's jaw.

Surprisingly, it connected, quite brutally and the brunette fell back onto the floor, a look of shock on his face. Zero paused momentarily, just as stunned. Why hadn't he tried to block or dodge it?

The tangy scent of blood hit his senses. Kaname's blood. He'd struck him that hard? Zero's chest tightened in the first throws of blood lust. It had been over a week since he had fed from the pureblood and his body was beginning to crave the intoxicating liquid.

Kaname had brought a hand up to his mouth and was touching the inside of his lip almost gingerly. He had donned the usual calm mask once more, but his eyes still smouldered with anger.

The two vampires sat splayed on the floor, opposite each other. Kaname's gaze was fixed on the floor while Zero watched him carefully, wondering if he would become violent again.

"You have a nasty right hook," Kaname mumbled, distractedly.

The pureblood's gaze was still averted. Zero's eyes narrowed. Was he ashamed?

"What the hell's gotten into you, Kuran?" he spat at the other vampire. He wanted some answers.

Kaname remained silent for many moments before raising his head and meeting Zero's gaze. He heard a small sigh escape the pureblood's lips. The fire in the brunette's eyes had dulled and he seemed to have returned to his usual self.

"You shouldn't have come."

Zero scowled at the other vampire, but any reply he was about to utter was promptly forgotten as Kaname smiled softly at him.

"But I'm glad you did." The brunette chuckled. "Even if it did turn out this way."

The pureblood abruptly stood and Zero tensed automatically in response. The smile faded from Kaname's lips as he stretched out a hand towards the ex-human.

"Don't worry. I won't attack you again."

Zero eyed the offered hand briefly before grasping it with his own and allowing the pureblood to help him to his feet. His pride usually wouldn't allow for such assistance, but he had found himself sacrificing a lot of his usual habits and tendencies lately. To achieve his goals, he reminded himself firmly.

As he straightened up he felt Kaname tug at his arm and he stumbled towards the other vampire. The pureblood steadied him with his free hand, resting it lightly against his shoulder.

Zero was uncomfortably close to the brunette and he had the urge to pull away, but he wasn't sure how that act would be interpreted. Instead he set his jaw and glanced into Kaname's eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

The pureblood let out another sigh. "Seiren is missing."

Zero frowned. "Who?"

The brunette's eyebrows rose briefly. "Oh, of course, you don't know her. She is essentially my eyes and ears, obtaining information for me when I ask of it, and researching various business related matters. She doesn't return here very often."

Zero stared blankly at Kaname, but he seemed to think that brief explanation was sufficient as he wasn't forthcoming with any more information. His frown deepened.

"You don't seem the sort to get flustered over the disappearance of one person."

Still, there was no response from the pureblood and he noticed he was no longer meeting his gaze, his eyes having slid lower. Kaname was deliberately avoiding the subject, he realised.

Zero tensed once more as he felt the hand that was resting lightly on his shoulder slip slowly up to his neck. A gentle tug on his arm pulled him closer to the brunette, their bodies touching ever so slightly. Zero's mind was reeling. He was torn between pushing the other vampire away and just letting him do as he wished. It wasn't simply a logical decision. His body was reacting quite distinctly to Kaname's close proximity. Instead, he simply focused on controlling his breathing, pushing any other sensations to the back of his mind, refusing to deal with them at this time.

The pureblood had leant his head forward and Zero could feel his warm breath brushing across his cheek, causing him to unwillingly abandon his thoughts of concentrating on his breathing. He was so close, and the faint scent of the other vampire's blood was making his thought processes extremely sluggish.

"May I?" Kaname's voice was surprisingly husky.

It took a moment for Zero to decipher the words and even longer to understand their meaning. Kaname's gaze was firmly locked onto his mouth. He wanted to kiss him, he realised. If he denied him now, after allowing him to touch him and pull him close, he was sure the pureblood would take offense. However, the words of consent simply refused to leave his lips. That rational part of his brain wouldn't allow it, or perhaps it was irrational, things seemed to be so much more complicated recently.

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips and he abruptly stepped away from Zero, releasing him. He turned away.

"Perhaps this isn't a good idea."

_Crap... I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm pushing him away. Crap!_

As Kaname had turned, he was sure he had seen sadness in his eyes. It was a brief glimpse, but Zero found that he distinctly hated the fact that he had been the one to cause it. What the hell was he thinking? Who cares if a vampire feels sad? He was so utterly confused. The thought hadn't crossed his mind that vampires, especially purebloods, were even capable of feeling such emotions. If he were thinking rationally, it would be obvious that would be the case, he still felt such things after all. Then again, he had been human at one point and he desperately clung onto that humanity as if it were a life-line. For vampires who had never known what it was like to be human, were they just mimicking what they saw from those around them? Or were they truly capable of those emotions?

Zero gritted his teeth. Over-analysing it at this point would do him no good. He watched Kaname walk slowly towards the desk, his back still turned towards him. _Actions speak louder than words, right?_

Before he could talk himself out of it, he closed the short distance Kaname had made between them, and grasped the pureblood by the arm. He pulled on him roughly, turning him around forcefully. The brunette was apparently startled and brought a hand up to remove Zero's tight grip. Expecting such an act, he pre-emptively leant against Kaname, pushing them both towards the desk. Their motion was abruptly stopped when the pureblood's legs came into contact with the wooden surface and he had to swing his arm behind him to stop them crashing onto the desktop.

"What-?" Kaname began, but the words died in his throat as Zero slid a hand up to the nape of his neck, tangling in his long hair, and pulled his head roughly towards his own.

Their lips met forcefully and Zero felt Kaname relax under his touch. He ignored any of his inner thoughts, letting his instincts guide him. Again, his body was reacting to the other vampire's close proximity and the feeling of his lips against his own, but he refused to be repulsed by the sensation. He released his grip on the pureblood's arm and slipped it around his waist, pulling him even closer, their bodies tight against one another. A quiet groan slipped past the brunette's lips, and he felt it vibrate against his own. Kaname had partially opened his mouth, and Zero took advantage of that, slipping his tongue inside. The moist warmth was welcoming and he explored more eagerly than he would care to admit.

He felt the pureblood's hands sliding around his waist and up his back and he shivered in response. Intimate touch was something he was not used to, it felt somehow alien to him. He pushed the thoughts away and continued his exploration of Kaname's mouth. A tangy, metallic taste assaulted his taste buds as he ran his tongue along the inside of the pureblood's lip. In his haste to resolve the 'misunderstanding' he had completely forgotten that Kaname had been bleeding from his punch. Although the cut would have healed already, there were obviously still traces of blood inside his mouth. His body reacted immediately. He could feel his fangs extending as the all too familiar tightening sensation in his chest began. Abruptly, he pulled away, bringing one of his hands up to cover his mouth and turning to face away from Kaname. He hated this. He didn't want to be seen like this.

He felt a hand tentatively brush his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Don't." His voice sounded harsher than he had intended it to.

"Kiryu..." Kaname's voice held neither the icy nor angry tone that Zero had expected. It was soft, almost coaxing.

The pureblood walked slowly around him until he was standing directly in front of him. Gently, he reached out and pried Zero's hand away from his mouth.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. You may not like who or what you are now, but you need to come to terms with your body's needs and desires."

Zero couldn't help but snarl in response to those words. He didn't want to accept the fact that he would be like this for the rest of his life, even though he knew it to be painfully true.

The corner of Kaname's mouth twitched in the semblance of a sardonic smile. "Believe it or not, I do not enjoy the overwhelming craving of blood. I like to be in full control of myself. Yet, when my body needs sustenance, I cannot quash those urges. It... irritates me."

Zero looked away from the brunette. Was he just saying these things to try and make him feel better? Or was there some truth behind it? Even though he had known Kaname for only a short while, his efforts to hide his inner thoughts and emotions proved how much he disliked losing control. So then, it would be no surprise he would also dislike that particular aspect of his vampire nature as well.

"Would I be right in assuming that's the real cause of your crap mood then?"

The pureblood's expression did not reveal any surprise at Zero's question.

"Partly, yes. You were right earlier when you said that I'm not usually the sort to be flustered over the disappearance of one person, even if that person is as close to me as Seiren." Kaname paused, letting out a sigh. "But my usual self-control tends to be slightly lacking when I'm... hungry."

Zero frowned at the slight change of tone when the word 'hungry' was uttered. Still, what the pureblood had just said would explain his strange behaviour.

"Why don't you just feed then?" The question was innocent enough, but at the thought of the implications, he regretted asking it. If it were any other vampire, he would just assume he would suck on some unsuspecting stranger's neck. Yet, he found himself truly wishing that was not the case.

Kaname smiled at him briefly. "I only feed from willing donors and I do not touch human blood at all. Usually a pureblood would feed, and share in turn, with his or her partner. As I have none, that is not possible, but I am reluctant to take from just anyone." The pureblood chuckled slightly. "I have been told that I am fussy in that regard.

"You have fed only once, as far as I am aware, so you probably don't know, but the taking of blood from another vampire can involve more than just nutritional value. Feelings and emotions can be transferred, especially if the two concerned are close. This becomes more likely the purer the vampire's blood. So, in essence, I would be most affected by it, hence the reason I am reluctant to take from those around me, and also why I subject myself to this... irritation."

"I... see." He felt somewhat relieved that Kaname didn't feed from innocent human beings. Purebloods were the only type of vampires who could turn humans, so feeding on them would be an even more horrific fate than if he were a noble or below, as he knew from first-hand experience.

He hadn't been aware feelings could also be transferred along with blood. He would have to make sure Kaname never drank from him, or else his ulterior motives for getting close to the pureblood could be discovered. Not that he had any intention of letting him take his blood anyway. He still remembered distinctly the feeling of fangs penetrating his skin when he was turned. It was not a pleasant memory, and one he did not wish to repeat.

Zero looked up as he realised Kaname was studying him quite intently. "What?"

"I won't ask you, so you may relax. I realise your distaste for such things."

Zero frowned. Was the pureblood a mind reader as well?

Kaname chuckled again. "Your expression gave away your thoughts quite blatantly. Like an open book."

Zero's frown only deepened. If the brunette could read him so easily, that wasn't a good sign.

The pureblood let out a small sigh and turned towards the desk. Taking a seat on the edge of the desktop he looked once more at Zero.

"Even though I would really like to continue from where we left off, you are obviously in need of blood yourself."

Kaname slipped a hand up to the collar of his shirt, loosening the material away from his neck. The top two buttons had already been ripped off from where Zero had grabbed at him previously.

"I can only offer a little, as I require blood myself, and I'm not sure if I could contain myself if you took too much."

Zero could imagine a feral grin would be an appropriate expression right now, if Kaname were the sort to express himself that way.

"No. I'm fine."

"There's no need to be stubborn."

"I said I'm fine," Zero growled.

Kaname simply stared at him for a moment before closing his shirt over once more. "Very well. Do as you please. You won't be able to refuse forever, and if you are doing so now out of spite, that would be disappointing."

Zero crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the pureblood. Kaname shook his head slightly and pushed himself to a standing position.

"I have things I must attend to, so if you could leave now?"

Zero grunted in response and turned to leave, his mood utterly fouled for some reason that was absolutely elusive to him at that moment.

* * *

Takuma watched Aidou sitting languidly on the sofa in front of him, a smug grin plastered across his face. He had been doing so for many minutes now, and had yet to figure out just what had made the other vampire so happy.

"Are you going to tell me?" He finally gave in, and decided to just ask.

Aidou turned his blue eyes on Takuma. "Tell you?"

The noble's innocent act wasn't going to fly with him. "You know what I'm referring to. Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Oh that! Well, I'm just filled with such good will. I put aside all those negative thoughts and acted kindly." He nodded to emphasise his point. "I escorted our 'guest' up to Kaname's room earlier." His grin widened.

"Aidou..." There was a warning tone in Takuma's voice.

"Mmm?" he replied nonchalantly.

"You know Kaname is in need of blood, don't you? He requested not to be disturbed."

"Oh, really? No, I didn't know." Again, Aidou sounded completely indifferent.

Takuma raised a hand to rub at a temple. "Are you that jealous?"

"Huh? What?"

"Zero couldn't have known what he was walking into, yet you took him anyway. That's not very becoming of you, Aidou."

The other noble crossed his legs and looked away from Takuma. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"That's not the point." He let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll just have to go up there and see if I can clean up the mess you made."

"That won't be necessary."

The two nobles turned to look at the doorway, startled at the unexpected voice. Zero stood there, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, looking none the worse for wear.

Aidou paled visibly, suddenly looking extremely guilty.

"Zero! Are you... alright?" Relief flooded Takuma, even as the ex-human flinched slightly at the use of his first name. _I suppose he isn't used to people being familiar with him..._

"Yes." Zero stared intently at Aidou as he replied.

"Good, I hope nothing happened that, uh, shouldn't have. You should have been told that Kaname didn't wish to be disturbed. I apologise." Takuma could tell that the ex-human was only half-listening to his words. His attention was fully on the other noble in the room.

He looked between Zero and Aidou, trying to gauge the atmosphere. "I'm not going to have to break up another fight, am I?"

"No." Zero replied, almost too quickly. "After all, I'm a 'big boy'. Isn't that right 'Aidou'?" He spoke the blonde's name in a forceful, mocking manner.

The other noble had been conspicuously silent throughout the exchange but Takuma could see the anger building behind the quiet demeanour. Before he could reply, Zero had turned and left though, for which Takuma was glad. He was sure any words out of Aidou's mouth at that moment would have been inflammatory.

"I guess he heard us." Aidou spoke finally after several moments of silence.

"Next time think before you act. Not only could Zero have been injured, which in itself is bad enough, but who do you think would have been the most angry over that?" Takuma paused to let the question sink in a little before continuing. "For some reason we are not aware of, Kaname has taken a liking to Zero, so he would have been affected the most if he had indeed ended up hurting him."

Aidou didn't reply. He knew the other vampire was as stubborn as the next person, but he also knew that he was highly intelligent. Jealousy may have blinded his judgement for a moment, but if something could hurt Kaname, he was confident he would be more careful the next time, and hopefully more sensible.

"Well, I'll leave you to mull that over," Takuma stated as he stood.

* * *

The sun was just dipping below the horizon, flooding the landscape in hues of orange and pink. At the edge of a shadowy copse of trees, hidden amongst the foliage of a rather large oak, crouched a lone figure. It was wrapped in dark clothing that enabled it to blend in well with its surroundings. The clothing, although quite loose, did nothing to hide the subtle curves of the female form within them.

The female pulled the piece of cloth down that was wrapped around the lower portion of her face and inhaled deeply. Grey eyes scanned the landscape before her, taking in every minute detail with practiced ease.

Half a mile away, down the side of a gently rolling hill stood an old looking building. It was fairly large, in this country's standards but above all else, it was secluded. No other structures were in view, just fields and trees.

The female had been crouched in this spot for many hours, the shadow of the trees a welcome reprieve from the sun. She had finally discovered the location of this building, but not without a sacrifice or two. She was on the run now. Her identity had been discovered by those she had been secretly investigating. She had reluctantly cut herself off from all forms of communication and had resorted to more 'traditional' methods of tracking and investigation. By doing this she had managed to evade her pursuers and had found her way to this place, the supposed home of one of the most powerful and dangerous vampires alive, even if it was only covertly.

She only hoped that her master was not too perturbed by her sudden communication blackout. Although she didn't return to his side very often, she had never been totally cut off from him. She relied on him as much as he relied on her abilities. He was a constant source of comfort, not in the traditional sense, but he gave her a feeling of belonging to something. In her world of constant solitude, it was important to feel there was always something to return to, even if it was just fleetingly.

Movement in the distance shook her from her reverie. A vehicle was trundling slowly up the long dirt track that led to the lone building. With her enhanced eyesight, she could tell the vehicle was a van of some sorts, but other than that she couldn't pick out any details.

At least she knew the place wasn't abandoned. When night came and with it the cover of darkness, she would move closer for further inspection. If this supposed powerful vampire lived here, she could not sense it. If they were that strong, surely she would feel some kind of presence at this range?

The van stopped at the front of the building and she saw the driver side door open. A single person exited the vehicle. She focused her eyes, trying to pick up any detail that would allow her to identify the figure. She let out a frustrated grunt. It was impossible, she was too far away.

She watched sullenly as the figure walked to the building and up the steps to the front door. The person didn't wait long to enter, and she didn't see a second figure inside, so that was some kind of information at least. Either the door had been unlocked, or this person had a key to the place. The owner or someone close to them?

Her eyes narrowed slightly as the door closed. Was that a glint of silver she saw as the person had disappeared into the house? _Silver hair? How unusual._


	11. Calm Before the Storm

**Entwined**

Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **Review responses for the last chapter are up on my forums. As you should know by now, you can access it from my profile page. *smiles*

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all the lovely people who have taken the time to write a review. Each and every one of them are appreciated and they spur me on to write more. Please don't feel shy if you think any aspect of this fic could be improved upon. I am fully aware that I am not a perfect writer.

As you've no doubt noticed, my updates have slowed down considerably over the past few chapters. Unfortunately, I don't see much improvement in the coming month or two. Once I finish this course I'm currently studying, the pace should pick up again, as I'll have more time for other things, namely writing. *winks* Please bear with me!

* * *

Arlena pursed her lips together in an expression of deep thought. She had been sat in Cross' study for the past couple of hours trying to glean the slightest scrap of useful information out of the man. She wasn't a patient person and she was finding it increasingly difficult to contain her temper. If she heard another tale of 'adorable' Zero in his younger years she was sure she would snap.

The man who sat across the desk from her wore a nostalgic grin on his face. He was obviously reminiscing over the story he had just related. Arlena couldn't decide whether Cross was extremely cunning or just dull. He hadn't even unintentionally given her anything useful whilst speaking of the silver-haired vampire. Although Cross outwardly acted just a little scatter-brained and nonchalant, she suspected it was mostly a facade. His unusual insight into her true identity earlier was just one piece of evidence which supported that theory.

As realisation sunk in that she had most likely wasted a good couple of hours in this man's presence with no gain whatsoever, her irritation grew to a new level.

"Mr. Cross..." She drew out the name in an effort to curb her temper. "Although these stories have been wonderful, this is not the reason I am here."

Kaien Cross cocked his head to one side for a moment. "Weren't you interested in hearing of Zero's past to see if anything there would be relevant to his current situation?"

Arlena resisted the urge to jump across the desk and sink her fangs into the man before her. However satisfying it might prove to be, she had to remember that this man was once a top vampire hunter and most likely still very dangerous, even to a pureblood such as herself.

Instead, she ground her teeth together lightly before replying, "Somehow, I don't think tales of how the pair of you argued, bickered, made up and such are particularly relevant."

Cross raised a hand to his face and rubbed his chin. "Hmm... perhaps you're right there." He leaned forward, clasping both hands in front of him. "Well then, Miss Lowe, could you be more specific with what you would like to know?"

Arlena studied the expression on Cross' face but, as usual, it revealed nothing of what was truly going on in his mind. She could simply ask blunt questions as to the relationship between Kaname and Zero, but she doubted he would answer truthfully, if he even knew. Still, revealing the identity of Zero's supposed 'captor' might prove more beneficial than keeping it secret.

"Tell me, Mr. Cross, what do you know of a pureblood called Kaname Kuran?"

* * *

_The path that lay before him was mostly obscured by the pelting rain. Trees reached up into the night sky on either side of him, but Kaname realised there was something wrong with the scene. The trunks were twisted in surreal ways, almost as if the forest was writhing in pain. Still, he trudged on, as if his bizarre surroundings were nothing out of the ordinary._

_His movements were sluggish and he glanced down for a moment just to make sure that the heavy rainfall hadn't turned the path into a muddy quagmire. The ground looked solid under his footsteps, even if his other senses were telling him differently. He returned his attention ahead of him. Perhaps it was his imagination, but his surroundings appeared that little bit darker now._

_Kaname paused on the narrow track winding its way through the forest as a chill shot up his spine. The grotesquely formed trees were acutely outlined by a near blinding light that emanated from somewhere behind him. The light faded as quickly as it had come. _

_Moments later a piercing scream echoed through the night air. It seemed to last an eternity. Nausea bubbled up in Kaname's stomach; a sensation he was not used to. Somewhere in his mind he knew the source of that cry, knew the reason behind it. Oh, how he wished he could turn back and silence it; put the being out of its misery. He wouldn't, though. He couldn't._

_For a brief moment he wondered why. Why could he not just turn around? What decision had he made that prevented him from doing so? He couldn't recall. His mind was hazy. The more he tried to focus on remembering, the further out of reach it felt._

_If he couldn't remember it, could it be so important? That logic seemed sound._

_Kaname lifted a foot. He would turn and go back. He would help the person who was still continuing to wail so desperately. At least, he had intended to. He suddenly realised the foot he had started to lift wouldn't budge. He looked down. His eyes widened as he realised the solid path he had seen just moments earlier was now a gurgling stream of tar-like mud that was slowly pulling him downward. He was sinking._

"_No..." a voice echoed around him and it took Kaname a moment to realise he had uttered the word._

_He had to go back, but the path wouldn't let him. Why did that not seem strange?_

_Both of his feet were well and truly stuck in the mud. No matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't free them. In a last act of desperation, he flung his body backwards, twisting to look behind him, to the source of the scream. His feet shifted slightly, but not enough to release them and he fell into the mud, landing on his side._

_He could feel the rest of his body starting to sink, and he shot a regretful look up the path. His breath caught in his throat. Just ten feet away stood two male figures. One stood behind the other and was blocked from Kaname's view, but the man in front had taken his breath away. He looked so familiar; so achingly, terribly familiar. Yet, his mind couldn't place him._

_The forest didn't seem quite so dark anymore. Kaname's eyes trailed up the man's form and stopped at his face. His eyes were closed, and he wondered briefly how he could sleep standing up, until he saw the arm that was clasped around the man's waist. The figure behind him was holding him upright. The man appeared to have white hair, yet he looked so young. He frowned. No, not white. Silver. Something clicked within Kaname's brain. He knew that should trigger some form of recognition, but it was evading him._

_He peered at the man's face, but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't make out any details. Then he saw why. Blood. Blood had splattered across the silver-haired man's face, and as his gaze dropped lower, he saw the dark liquid had covered his neck and dyed his shirt a deep red. How could he not have noticed that before? Had it even been there?_

_Kaname's body sunk lower into the mud, the viscous ground covering over half of him now. He knew he couldn't escape. The inevitability of the situation seemed purely matter-of-fact to him. He didn't have much time left._

_He looked back up the path. The two figures were still standing there. Kaname's earlier observation that the man in the front had been sleeping was probably wrong. He was more than likely dead, if the amount of blood on him was any indication._

_Then the figure at the back moved. Both of his arms encircled the silver-haired man in an almost protective manner. The first thing Kaname noticed about his facial features was his fangs. They gleamed in a feral grin aimed directly at him. Then came the eyes. The tell-tale crimson glow of vampire eyes. They penetrated him all the way to his core. He knew that vampire. His eyes widened. The vampire that was grinning maliciously at him, he knew all too well. It was Kaname Kuran._

Kaname awoke with a start, bolting upright in the large bed. _What the hell?_

The dream, or perhaps nightmare would be more appropriate, lingered within both his mind and his senses. It had been so vivid. He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed lightly at his eyelids. He was breathing heavily and he made a concerted effort to calm himself.

Dropping the hand to his side, he slowly opened his eyes. The bedsheets were entwined around his legs. He had obviously been tossing and turning quite violently in his sleep. No surprise really, considering the surreal quality of the dream.

Kaname let out a long sigh and lowered himself back onto his pillow. He frowned slightly as he felt moisture on the cotton cover. He touched his forehead and was even more perplexed to note that there was no sweat there.

A thought came to him and he slowly traced a finger down to the corner of his eye. His mind blanked momentarily. Tears? He had actually been crying? In his sleep?

Kaname wasn't sure he could have been any more confused after that dream, but his body's reaction to it certainly tested that thought. Taking a few deep breaths, he decided that he would rationalise the reaction some other time. For now, he would mull over the contents of the dream itself.

Studying dreams were often a good way to analyse one's deepest worries, desires, thoughts and so on. While not a completely accurate or reliable analysis, it could still prove to be informative. That was, if he could decipher the strange imagery.

The setting had clearly been the night of the purging ritual. He had regrets about that night, so it came as no surprise that his subconscious chose to host the nightmare there and then. One of those regrets was leaving the ritual without interjecting. At the time, it had been the most practical thing to do. There were many purebloods present, so his options had been extremely limited. Still, guilt was hardly a rational emotion. That guilt had seemed to play a pivotal role in the dream, with his inner debate between turning back or not.

Had the imagery of his sinking into the mud been a representation of his powerlessness? Kaname groaned. He knew he could probably interpret the dream any way he liked. There was so much ambiguity about it. Was it even important? The image of what had most certainly been Zero covered in blood came back to him and he suppressed a shudder. It felt important. He needed to rationalise the dream. If for no other reason than to quell the uneasiness he was suddenly feeling.

That night... it had led to his current situation with Zero. Kaname rolled onto his side, laying his head on his arm and gazed at the dim light filtering in through the window. His mind drifted back over the events of the dream and then onto the memories associated with them.

* * *

Takuma glanced quickly at the clock on the wall before returning his attention to the other occupants of the meeting room. It was late evening already. It seemed the meeting had drawn out longer than expected.

The noble stacked the loose sheets of paper in front of him in a purposeful manner and threw a look at Aidou who was sat across the long table from him. An unspoken request passed between the two when their eyes met and the other vampire nodded slightly.

Aidou pushed his chair back, the metallic legs screeching loudly on the smooth floor. He pushed himself to a standing position and turned to the occupants of the remaining seats.

"Well gentleman, I believe that'll be all. We'll relay the minutes of today's meeting to Mr. Kuran when he becomes available." He accompanied his words with a small shooing gesture which made the message all too clear.

The four lower class vampires who had been attending the meeting murmured their gratitude and filed out of the room, trying their best to hide their disgruntled expressions.

Aidou turned back to Takuma with a smirk on his face. It soon faded as he saw the other vampire's grim expression.

"We should probably tell him now," Takuma muttered quietly.

Aidou nodded his assent. "Yeah, probably."

It was obvious that they were both reluctant. Since Zero had visited Kaname the previous day, the pureblood's mood had calmed somewhat, but his volatile state seemed to have been replaced by unease, and Takuma wasn't sure which was worse.

He noted the edgy expression on the other noble's face and couldn't help but smile. "It's okay, Aidou. I'll deliver the news to him."

Aidou visibly relaxed. "Alright, if you're sure. I'll leave it to you." With that said, he scooped up the minutes of the meeting and made a beeline for the exit.

Takuma suppressed a chuckle. He could be so predictable at times.

With a sigh, he lifted his own notes and slid out from behind the meeting table. Striding quickly across the room, he slipped out into the corridor and began to head towards the opposite end of the building, where Kaname's suite was located.

As he walked the well known route, he noted that the oppressive atmosphere from yesterday was no longer present and the estate's staff members were going about their business with a much lighter step. He wondered how much longer that would last after Kaname heard what he was about to tell him.

Takuma ascended the main staircase and took the corridor that led to the right, all the while lost in thought. As he neared the door to the pureblood's suite he peered up the hallway ahead of him. His eyes widened slightly as he spotted Zero's familiar form obviously heading in the same direction as he was. If the ex-human was going to Kaname's suite, that would prove a little inconvenient for Takuma. He was fairly certain the pureblood would not want Zero present when he heard his news.

"Zero!" Takuma called out to the other vampire.

Zero paused and looked over his shoulder, a disapproving frown on his face. _I guess he really doesn't like being called by his first name..._

Unperturbed, Takuma flashed him a smile and closed the distance between them. He stopped at his side.

"Sorry to stop you like this, but would you happen to be going to see Kaname?"

Zero stared at the noble for a moment as if mulling over the answer in his mind. "No... I was just going for a walk."

Takuma was slightly surprised by the response, before realising that Zero may just be covering up his real reasons for being in this corridor. In some ways he was similar to Kaname. He didn't like others to know his true feelings.

"Oh, well that's good then. If you were going to go see him, I would have had to ask you to postpone your visit. I have some urgent business with him of a confidential nature, you see." Takuma was rather pleased with himself. This way, if he had been right in reading the other vampire, his message would have gotten across, and if he had been wrong, he didn't come across as too presumptuous. He flashed another smile at Zero for good measure before offering him a wave as he continued walking towards Kaname's suite.

He was sure he felt the ex-human's eyes on his back as he walked away, but he didn't turn to check. He had more important matters on his mind now. He stopped in front of the main door of Kaname's rooms and knocked twice, firmly.

After a moment, to Takuma's surprise, the door swung open to reveal the pureblood standing on the threshold looking at him expectantly. He usually didn't come to the door personally, instead whoever wished to see him would wait to be given permission to enter.

Kaname looked past him and down the hallway. A wrinkle creased his brow for a moment. "Was Zero not just out here?"

The noble cocked his head at the pureblood's use of the ex-human's first name. It was the first time he had heard him use it. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes, we met just a moment ago. He said he was taking a walk. I didn't pry any further. I have something important to tell you."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Takuma handed the pureblood a sheet of paper from the stack he was still holding. It was a report. "We just received this from one of our lesser known subsidiary companies. It's from Seiren."

The noble noted mild surprise and perhaps relief reflected in the pureblood's eyes as he quickly scanned the document. A few minutes later he looked back up at the blonde.

"I see. She couldn't contact us directly for fear of my implication." He paused briefly, passing the sheet of paper back to Takuma. "So, she believes she has discovered the location of the pureblood behind the hostilities? I want you to find a way to contact her and get her back here right now. Something doesn't feel right."

Takuma's eyes widened at the unexpected instructions. "Of course, but... what do you mean?"

"Just do as I ask, Takuma." His tone was final but the feeling of unease Kaname was emanating did nothing to assuage the noble's uncertainties.

"Yes, Kaname," he finally responded. He wanted to ask if the pureblood was alright, to do something to put him at ease, but he knew he would shrug him off.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me."

Takuma watched as Kaname slid past him, closing the door to his suite and headed down the corridor. He squeezed his lips together as a knot of worry formed itself in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Kaname followed the now all too familiar scent along the long hallways of the main building. It was getting stronger. He was getting closer.

He wondered if he was perhaps being a little silly. He had felt out of shape ever since waking earlier in the evening and he knew the other residents of the house were feeling it. So, here he was, heading straight for the one vampire he would more than likely get into some form of confrontation with. It didn't make much sense when he looked at it that way. Oddly enough, even though he was well aware of Zero's duplicity, he was also the only vampire he could gain some measure of comfort around. After the dream, he had the urge to make sure the ex-human was well, was still... himself.

He knew he should be attending to Seiren's rather unexpected discovery and that the orders he had given Takuma probably struck him as odd. But if nothing else, his instincts and knowledge of purebloods and their tactics were always right. If he left Seiren out there now, not only would she be in danger, but the risk of his investigation being discovered was too high. He wanted to end this little power play with as little bloodshed as possible; preferably none. Ideally, it could be resolved entirely within the business world. He had the sneaking suspicion it wouldn't prove to be that easy though.

As he pushed the thoughts out of his mind he looked ahead of him and spotted his target standing on one of the many balconies that decorated the exterior of the first floor. Zero was leaning against the railing, presumably looking over the estate's grounds, his back facing towards him.

Kaname was fairly certain that the ex-human would know he was nearby, so he closed the remaining distance in silence. He stopped a few feet behind him, his gaze drifting over his form. Zero looked remarkably relaxed and, thankfully, healthy. It had been only a dream, he reminded himself.

"You were looking for me?" Kaname's voice was quiet and soft.

Zero didn't turn. "What makes you think that?"

"I sensed you near my rooms."

The ex-human's only reply was a grunt. He still hadn't turned to acknowledge the pureblood's presence, and Kaname felt a little irked at that. He took several strides towards Zero and leant against the balcony beside him, peering at him. Still, he didn't turn to face him, but Kaname couldn't miss the slight crimson glow of his usually amethyst eyes.

Now that he was closer, he could tell that Zero was controlling his breathing, that the relaxed demeanour was all an act. Kaname's expression softened. _Still trying to act so strong..._

"You need to feed." It was a statement, not a question, yet he knew the reply he would get from it.

Zero's predictable response was growled out between clenched teeth. "I'm fine."

The pureblood wasn't about to let it go so easily this time though. Certainly, Zero was stubborn, but he didn't hold a candle to Kaname when it came to things that he felt were important.

Kaname slid a hand up to his shirt collar and pulled it aside surreptitiously. It was a good thing that Zero was fully focused on not meeting Kaname's gaze. His stubbornness would be his undoing.

He extended the nail on his forefinger until it formed a claw and quickly sliced into the skin of his neck, drawing blood. Zero's reaction was immediate. His eyes widened and his head jerked around towards Kaname, his crimson gaze locking onto the rivulet of blood that was streaking down the pureblood's skin. The ex-human inhaled sharply and took an involuntary step forward.

Kaname leant his head to the side to afford better access, pulling the shirt in the opposite direction, and waited for Zero's vampire instincts to overtake his willpower.

The pureblood commended his strength at fighting his natural urges as he wavered momentarily before his intoxicating blood, but ultimately it was futile. Zero took the last step towards Kaname and slid one hand to the back of his neck, the other grasping his shoulder. The brunette noted that he must not be completely consumed by bloodlust as he took the time to run his tongue up from his collarbone to the puncture wound on his neck, lapping up the stray rivulet of blood, before sinking his fully extended fangs into his soft flesh.

Kaname couldn't contain the groan as he felt both the pain and the pleasure of that sensation. He wrapped his arms around Zero's back as he felt his lifeblood being drawn from him. His eyes trailed down the side of the ex-human's face, along his hairline and paused at his neck. It was so close to him and he could practically see his pulse beating in the veins there. He felt his own fangs extending. He was so hungry...

His mouth drifted closer to Zero's neck. The ex-human's scent was intoxicating in itself. Its muskiness filled his senses. The sensation of having his blood drained from him combined with his own dire need for sustenance and Zero's close proximity completely overrode his rational thought processes. He flicked his tongue out and tasted the skin of Zero's neck. The other vampire jerked briefly beneath him, but he didn't relent on his feeding. He continued to run his tongue over the smooth skin, relishing the taste, before gently scraping his fangs against Zero's neck.

An image flashed before Kaname's mind, of a blood drenched silver-haired vampire. The recollection completely sobered the pureblood and he jerked away from Zero, tearing the ex-human's fangs out of his neck in the process. He hardly noticed the pain though. He had nearly abused the grudging trust Zero had placed in him. That would have been unforgivable.

Kaname glanced at the ex-human warily, not wishing to see the look of fear, disgust or perhaps disappointment he expected to be there. Instead, Zero merely looked confused, the traces of bloodlust evidently not having cleared up yet. Their gazes met and after a few moments, amethyst eyes blinked back at him, the crimson glow receding.

"Damn you, Kuran," Zero spat at him.

Kaname didn't reply. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say.

The ex-human wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, only succeeding in smearing the traces of blood there. "I told you I was fine. Yet, you still... forced me to..." Zero's voice trailed off.

Kaname's eyebrows rose. That was what he was angry about? That he had forced his vampire side to the fore? Perhaps he hadn't realised he was about to bite him before he had come back to his senses? The pureblood breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"It was for your own good, Kiryu. I can't have you pouncing on just anyone, now can I?" Even though he knew his words would more than likely rile Zero up, it was better to not dwell on what had just happened.

The ex-human scowled at him, but surprisingly didn't make a snarky retort.

"I suggest you go clean up now. I will do the same."

Zero grunted in reply and took a few steps towards the balcony doors. He paused as he reached the threshold and turned back. "Perhaps you should take your own advice, Kuran. I may be unable to resist my urges after a certain point, but how much more dangerous is a hungry pureblood?"

With that said, he walked swiftly along the corridor and out of sight. Kaname allowed a wry smile to play on his lips. _If only you knew how close I came to making those words true..._


	12. Going Places

**Entwined**

Going Places

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **Review responses for the last chapter are up on my forums. As you should know by now, you can access it from my profile page. *smiles*

Things are about to start kicking into high gear now. Do I hear an 'It's about damn time'? *chuckles* I realise the story may have been coming along rather slowly, but I really wanted to lay the foundation for the intrigue and of course Kaname and Zero's relationship. Over the next few chapters there will be some major action/plot events that will push both the story along and, of course, our little vampire duo. *grins*

Ack, I had most of this chapter written a few days after I posted the last chapter, but things went to hell in a handbasket after that! (What a funny saying, by the way!) I'll be attending a little family vacation at the beginning of next month, but I'll have a laptop with me, so I may get a chance to write while I'm there. Oh! I'm also off to L.A. in November for 2 weeks, so that may reduce my writing time too! (I live in Sweden by the way, so it'll be a loooong trip for me. :D)

* * *

Seiren took note of the time. She had just under an hour until she was due to return to the payphone in the hamlet a little over a mile away. Covering that distance wouldn't take very long, so she decided to take another look around the building she had been keeping an eye on for the past few days. She had discovered disturbingly little about the inhabitants. Since the time she had observed the van pulling up and the single occupant entering the house, she had seen no sign of a living soul. Even so, she had reported the location of the building to Aera Enterprises, a small subsidiary company of Kuran Inc. She believed without a doubt, that this was where the pureblood behind the corporate takeovers was hiding. Her investigation had led her here and she had faith in her own abilities.

She had already thoroughly explored the grounds and exterior of the building, which had revealed very little. Even now, as close as she was to the house itself, she could sense no vampire or human presence within. She knew the driver of the van had not exited, so it made no sense. She could only surmise that the building had defensive wards in place. This was just another supporting fact for her belief that a pureblood was in hiding here.

As she crept around the low fence that acted as a perimeter for the building, she scanned the darkened windows, looking for any signs of movement. Seiren sighed. The place looked completely abandoned from the outside. She regretted not having any new reconnaissance to report to Kaname, but as skilled as she was, she wasn't about to place herself in any unreasonable danger by trying to enter the building. She had arranged to call the communications director of Aera Enterprises this evening to receive further instructions from Kaname, and she would do just that.

Seiren started to move away from the fence, towards the cover of trees, keeping low to make herself as invisible as possible. It was a fairly cloudless night and the moon illuminated the surrounding countryside too well for her liking. Breaking into a run, she decided it would be better to reach the copse of trees as quickly as possible.

As she reached the grove, she slowed to a jog and eventually stopped underneath the boughs of a thick trunked oak. Catching her breath, she glanced back at the distance she had just crossed, making sure she hadn't been seen, even if the chances were slim.

As she turned back to the copse, she suddenly felt a heavy pressure descend over her. Startled, she tried to move, to get behind some cover, but she found she was unable to. The force weighed down her body, pushing her to her knees. She gasped, struggling against whatever it was that was holding her down.

Her eyes widened as she felt hands slink around her throat. Strands of long, pale hair fluttered into her vision, blown by the breeze. She felt warmth against her back as a body leant over her.

"You were just going to leave without introducing yourself? Your master hasn't trained you very well," a feminine voice whispered into Seiren's ear.

"Who...?"

A light chuckle was her assailant's only response.

"Come now. Let's get acquainted."

The faint scent of cherry blossoms assaulted Seiren's senses before her world went black.

* * *

The towering building that functioned as the headquarters of Aera Enterprises was full of life, even though business hours were long over. The office workers, executive staff, receptionists and cleaning staff that now scurried along the corridors or typed away in front of computers were mostly vampires. The company employed human workers during the day and vampires at night. This allowed the business to run smoothly twenty four hours per day. This kind of practice wasn't exactly common in vampire owned companies, but it was becoming a more popular trend. Aera's recent rise on the stock market proved how lucrative it could be.

Lewis Holmes was sat behind his desk in his amply spacious office on the fifteenth floor. He was a noble class vampire and currently filled the role of Aera Enterprises' communications director. Business usually ran efficiently in this company, and he enjoyed the mostly stress-free environment. Unfortunately, tonight wasn't a usual night and he was fidgeting nervously in his chair, tapping his watch with a scowl on his face.

He had been expecting a phone call from Seiren, a noble who worked personally for Kaname Kuran. That phone call was now two hours overdue. If he hadn't been aware of her reputation, he probably would not have been so worried. Sadly, Seiren was renowned for her impeccable time-keeping and, above all, her reliability.

He wasn't aware of the details of her assignment, so couldn't possibly fathom the reason as to her tardiness. Thinking it would be better to cover his own back, he decided to risk making a phone call to Kuran Inc. to inform them of the delay.

Lewis fished his address book out of the drawer of his desk and flipped through the pages until he came across the name he was looking for. He lifted the receiver of the phone and punched the number into the dial pad.

After a few rings, a pleasant female voice answered. "Kuran Incorporated. How may I direct your call?"

"Hello. I'd like to speak with Takuma Ichijo. My name is Lewis Holmes. I'm the communications director over at Aera Enterprises."

"One moment please, Mr. Holmes. I'll see if Mr. Ichijo is available. Please hold."

Tinny sounding music replaced the far more enjoyable sound of the receptionist's voice and Lewis cringed slightly. Being on hold was probably one of his least favourite pastimes.

After a few minutes, the music ceased and a soft but authoritative voice spoke. "Mr Holmes? This is Takuma Ichijo speaking. How may I help you?"

Lewis knew Takuma was a member of Kaname Kuran's inner circle, perhaps even one of his most trusted advisors, so he would need to be careful to convey the proper amount of respect.

"Mr Ichijo, first may I apologise for contacting you like this. I wasn't sure what else I should do though."

"It's fine, really." Takuma's tone was dismissive.

"I was supposed to receive a phone call from Seiren tonight. She's now two hours late, so I thought I should inform you, as you were expecting a report from her, or something to that regard?"

A brief silence ensued, before Takuma spoke up once more. "I see. There's no way you may have missed the call, or someone else perhaps took it?"

"No, there's no way."

"Very well. Thank you for informing me, Mr. Holmes."

Lewis frowned as the line began to crackle and hiss.

"Mr. Holmes?" Takuma enquired.

"Uh... I'm sorry, Mr. Ichijo, but we seem to have a poor connecti-" Lewis paused mid sentence as he heard a distinct rumbling sound from somewhere below him. Suddenly, the building began to shake and he jumped to his feet.

"What the heck?" he muttered, more to himself than to Takuma.

"Is everything alright?" Takuma's voice piped up from the phone receiver, which Lewis held away from his ear as his eyes darted about, trying to find something to explain the strange happenings.

He hurriedly returned the phone to his ear. "The building's shaking. There must be an earthquake..."

* * *

Takuma paled as the phone line went dead. He had most definitely heard a scream and what sounded like an explosion before the call was cut off. He didn't want to envision what that meant.

He placed the phone back on the table and hurried out of the small conference room. He had to find Kaname immediately.

As he rushed out of the door, he almost strode headlong into Aidou, who was in the process of walking into the room.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?"

Takuma's expression darkened at Aidou's remark.

"Where's Kaname?"

The other noble frowned slightly. "In the east library, I think. At least, that's where I saw him go an hour ago."

Takuma nodded and promptly began walking in the direction of the library. He heard Aidou's footsteps behind him, hurrying to keep up.

"What's wrong, Takuma?"

He let out a sigh. It would probably be best to fill the blonde in as well.

"I just received a phone call from Aera Enterprises, the company Seiren has been in contact with. She missed her designated call time and on top of that our telephone conversation was cut off abruptly. It sounded like an explosion."

There was no reply from Aidou. The gravity of the situation must have sunk in. The two nobles kept a quick pace as they headed to where they hoped Kaname would be.

* * *

Kaname leafed through the fragile pages of the ancient tome that lay on the desk before him. It was one of a collection of books that had laid untouched for many years on the shelves of the library. This particular volume had seen recent use though, and this was why the pureblood was now scanning its contents.

He had noticed that Zero had taken to visiting this place daily and was curious to see just what he had found to attract his attention so much. After flipping through a quarter of the book, he really couldn't fathom why he would be so interested in vampire lineages. The book was a collection of family trees, carefully recorded for prosperity. Unless the ex-human was researching something or someone in particular, of course. Kaname himself, perhaps? Or maybe the pureblood who had turned him? The identity of whom he had yet to discover.

Kaname closed the book and pushed it towards the centre of the desk with a sigh. Zero had been here a little over an hour ago and his scent still lingered in the air. Since the ex-human had fed from him for the second time, he had avoided his company. Just the thought of how close he had come to biting Zero made his desire to see the other vampire take a back seat. As his need for blood became stronger, his ability to control himself would lessen. He couldn't risk breaking Zero's trust like that. Their relationship was rocky at best as it was.

Kaname ran a hand through his hair. He was being too stubborn by refusing to drink from any of the willing donors around him. Their blood simply did not appeal to him though. There was only one vampire he wanted to drink from. The pureblood's hand stopped mid-motion as he realised the connotation of that thought.

_Have I... fallen in love? Surely not! I barely know him!_

Kaname swept the notion aside. He could admit to being attracted to Zero, very attracted, but deeper seated emotions couldn't possibly exist.

His mind kept swinging back around to linger on the thoughts, though, turning them over, looking at them from every angle. Recollection of his urges to be around the ex-human, the enjoyment he took from their verbal exchanges and more so from their physical ones, came to mind.

He sighed irritably and leaned forward onto the desk.

His keen ears picked up rushed footsteps heading towards him. It was Aidou and Takuma. He turned towards the door, awaiting their entry.

The two nobles entered moments later and paused just inside the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Kaname," Takuma started.

The pureblood nodded for him to continue, detecting the sense of urgency clearly.

"I just had a most disturbing phone call with the communications director of Aera Enterprises. Seiren missed her scheduled call with the director and our own call was cut off." Takuma paused as Kaname stood and took a step towards him.

"I heard a loud noise before the line went dead. Perhaps an explosion."

The pureblood's eyes widened slightly before he caught the slip. An explosion? "We need to corroborate this as soon as possible. I must know what happened there." He aimed the statement at Aidou who nodded and slipped out of the room.

He turned away from Takuma and rested his hands on the desk, mulling over the new information.

If Seiren had missed her call time, then that would most likely mean something had happened to her. She wasn't one to be tardy. Finding out what had happened at Aera Enterprises would be key in deciding on his next course of action. If those he had been investigating had put two and two together and realised he was on their trail, it may have been a deliberate attack. In that case, he would need to set his own plan in motion.

He turned back to Takuma. "Organise a conference call with the others once Aidou has sufficient information."

The noble nodded and turned to leave, but paused as Kaname added, "I would like Zero to attend as well."

The pureblood noted the blonde's eyebrows raise, but he didn't object and left swiftly.

* * *

Zero shifted restlessly on his bed in the guest room. Something had been niggling at him ever since Kaname had tricked him into taking blood from him. Well, he hadn't exactly tricked him. He had just pushed him over the edge; his willpower inadequate to the challenge. He didn't want to admit to that particular weakness though.

That had been the second time he had consumed Kaname's blood. It had been different this time. It still tasted intoxicatingly, and somewhat disturbingly, good, but there had been something more. Something Zero hadn't been able to put his finger on, until now.

His mind drifted back to a discussion that the two of them had about feelings being transferred within blood when vampires drank from one another. So, that something more had been Kaname's feelings? He wasn't exactly an expert at drinking blood, so deciphering the new sensation was rather difficult.

Zero rolled onto his side, facing away from the wall. Thinking back to just after he had left Kaname, there had been a lingering warmth that he hadn't felt before. He had brushed it off as another side effect of the blood itself, but perhaps that wasn't the case.

A knock on the guest room door interrupted his thoughts. He had been so preoccupied that he hadn't heard anyone approaching.

"Yes?" he called out.

"May I come in?" Zero placed the voice as that of Takuma, the surprisingly pleasant, blonde haired noble.

He swung his legs off of the bed and pushed himself to a sitting position. "Yeah."

The door opened and Takuma entered the room. He smiled briefly at Zero.

"I've been asked to escort you to one of our conference rooms."

The ex-human immediately scowled. "Why?"

The noble smiled again, this time apologetically.

"I'm sorry if it's a nuisance, but Kaname wanted you to be present for the conference call that is about to occur. I don't have any further information."

Zero was surprised by this. Even though he had no clue what this supposed conference call was going to be about, he was just a little taken aback that he would be allowed to be present, let alone be asked to be there.

His curiosity peaked, he stood and walked towards Takuma. "I'll come with you."

The blonde nodded and motioned with his hand. "This way then, please."

Zero followed Takuma out of the room, closing the door behind him. They walked the full length of the corridor and descended the main staircase. The noble led him through a set of ornately carved double doors at the rear of the foyer area and into yet another corridor. A few staff members drifted in and out of rooms that adjoined the hallway. This was obviously a busier section of the building.

Takuma eventually paused at one of the identical looking doors near the end of the corridor and opened it. "In here," he ushered with one of his customary smiles.

Zero peered into the room and saw Kaname and Aidou inside, sat in high-backed chairs around a long conference table. He steeled himself for whatever was about to come and stepped inside. Takuma followed him and took a seat next to Aidou.

Kaname was looking at Zero intently and he felt a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Please, sit down, Kiryu." The pureblood motioned to the chair beside him.

Zero hesitated. "What's this about?"

"You will find out shortly, I assure you," Kaname replied flatly. He motioned to the chair once more and Zero grudgingly obliged, walking past the other vampires and sliding into the seat. He could feel Aidou glaring daggers into his back as he did so.

Kaname shifted in his chair and nodded at Takuma who pressed a button on the conference phone before him. The screen on the opposite wall came to life, brightening the room considerably, causing the occupants to squint while their eyes adjusted.

The large flat screen monitor was split into two sections and two faces appeared on each. Zero scanned over them, not recognising any of them, which wasn't entirely surprising.

Kaname's full attention was on the monitor as he spoke.

"It's good to see you all again even though it is under such circumstances. We have a newcomer with us, so I will introduce everyone." He gestured in Zero's direction. "This is Zero Kiryu. He will be accompanying me on my trip."

Zero raised an eyebrow at that statement. What trip? Just when was he planning on telling him about such a thing?

Kaname continued on, regardless. Indicating to the section of the monitor to the left, he stated, "This is Kain and Luca."

Zero eyed the orange-tinted haired male, Kain before his gaze slid across to the long haired brunette, Luca. They gazed back at him coolly, completely unperturbed.

"And this is Shiki and Rima." Kaname motioned to the right side of the screen.

The pair there seemed utterly disinterested in Zero, their focus on Kaname. Zero memorised their features quickly, for later reference, his hunter instincts kicking in full gear. The female, Rima, was obviously short, her golden-orange hair was tied up in pigtails at the side of her head. Shiki, the male, had scruffy reddish-brown hair and wore a bored expression.

"They look after my concerns outside of my own territory," Kaname explained for Zero's benefit.

"Now that we're all introduced, I shall get straight to the point. There is evidence that one of our subsidiary companies, Aera Enterprises, was attacked just over an hour ago. Their main building was destroyed in an explosion. Many of the employees died in the blast.

"I do not think it is a coincidence that Seiren was using that particular company to ferry messages to myself, and that she is now missing."

Kain leaned forward, closer to the screen. "That's not good. What should we do?"

Kaname's gaze slid over to the left of the monitor. "You may dislike it, but I don't want you to do anything. Just keep your eyes and ears open for anything out of the norm, increase security, and report back any changes."

"Surely there's something more we can do, Kan-" Luca's objection was cut short by one look from the pureblood. She lowered her eyes and took a step back submissively.

"If that's what you want us to do, Kaname, then that's what we'll do." Kain covered quickly for the uneasy brunette behind him. His statement was followed by two affirmative nods from the right section of the screen.

"Good. Those of us in this room now shall be flying out to the Aera Enterprises building within the hour. I shall issue further instructions at the appropriate time."

A unison of acknowledging grunts and mumbles echoed around the room.

"That's all for the moment."

A few nods later and the screen went dark again, much to the relief of Zero's eyes.

The two nobles rose from their seats and turned to the pureblood. "We'll meet you in the foyer in half an hour?" Takuma asked.

Kaname nodded briefly and the two took it as their cue to leave.

Zero began to push himself up from the chair, his mind a jumble of confusion and suspicion. He hadn't the slightest clue what was going on.

"Stay for a moment, Kiryu."

The ex-human eyed Kaname warily, but paused behind his chair, leaning against its high back. What other surprises did he have in store for him? He looked at the pureblood expectantly.

The brunette swivelled in his chair, turning to face Zero. As he did so, his arm slipped from the top of a long lacquered box that had been hidden from the ex-human's view until now.

His eyes were drawn to it for some inexplicable reason and his eyebrows creased into a frown as he wondered what it contained. A smile pulled at Kaname's lips as he laid a hand on top of the box and slid it across the tabletop towards Zero.

"This is for you."

His frown deepened. "What is it?"

The pureblood chuckled lightly. "Open it and see for yourself."

Zero eyed Kaname for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him and he gingerly reached for the wooden box. The lid was hinged on one side with no clasp to fasten it, so it opened easily enough as he lifted it.

His eyes widened as he saw the contents of the container. The Bloody Rose. He slipped his hand inside and around the cool metal of the weapon, pausing there as if to reacquaint himself with an old friend.

Zero's gaze drifted back to the pureblood as he heard him pushing himself to his feet.

"I trust you know who your enemies are and to aim that weapon only at them." Kaname's voice had lost all signs of joviality.

He knew what he was inferring. The brunette was taking a chance by returning the Bloody Rose to him. It was an anti-vampire weapon after all and could do some serious damage to those close to Kaname if he so chose to. This was a sign of trust on the pureblood's part.

Zero didn't reply for a moment, meeting the other vampire's gaze coolly. He had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that the pureblood had done nothing untoward to him, if he excluded any of his more personal advances. Lashing out at him and those he associated with would seem... inappropriate. He didn't fully believe that Kaname's actions were completely pure at heart. He still held the belief that he was up to something that he just wasn't seeing yet, but he would reserve any judgement until he had solid proof.

Funnily enough, he hadn't had the urge to shoot the pureblood when he finally had his hands back on his weapon. His brow furrowed once more at that revelation. He shook the thoughts from his head as Kaname's expectant expression became more impatient.

"I don't have any intention of shooting you, Kuran, if that's what you're worried about."

A half smirk returned to the other vampire's face. "I am not worried about myself."

Zero slipped the weapon out of the box and into the waistband of his jeans. He lifted his shirt and dropped the hem over the Bloody Rose, effectively hiding it from sight.

"I guess you mean what happened back at Arlena's place," he snorted before he continued. "Yeah, that wasn't my proudest moment, but I don't make that kind of thing a regular occurrence."

A soft sigh escaped Kaname's lips. "Nevermind that. What's in the past, is in the past." He motioned towards the door.

"We should get moving and prepare before we need to leave."

Zero scowled at the pureblood. He hadn't been informed about their little trip before this damned meeting and here Kaname was pushing him around like he should've known all along.

"Fine," he muttered as he headed out of the room.


	13. Globetrotting

**Entwined**

Globetrotting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **Finally got some time to myself to finish this chapter. I'm posting it up without having it proof-read purely because it's been so long and I won't really have much time over the coming week to do so. Sorry for the wait. Hope it's worth it!

The following chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. You've been warned. ;)

* * *

As was expected of Kuran Inc. and of the pureblood class in general, the plane they were boarding was large, spacious, and very comfortable.

Kaname had sent Aidou and Takuma on ahead to prepare the plane, and give Zero and himself time to gather their belongings. The pureblood was now watching the ex-human ascend the stairs into the passenger area of the private jet. The other vampire had been moody ever since the meeting. Well, more moody than usual, anyway. Kaname smirked to himself as he wondered what was going on in the ex-human's head. He could just imagine his outrage at being forced to go on an unexpected trip. He had been rather surprised that Zero hadn't argued with him about it. Perhaps he was becoming more docile? Kaname almost laughed. Not likely.

A few quick strides took the pureblood halfway up the stairs just as Zero entered the plane. He was deliberately keeping his distance from the other vampire. Their close proximity during the meeting earlier had taken its toll on Kaname's self-restraint, so he was now being overly cautious. He was sure Zero wouldn't mind the added distance either.

As he entered the private jet, Kaname scanned the interior briefly. Takuma was stood near the cockpit door, speaking with the pilot, finalising the flight path and destination. The section of the plane to the pureblood's right was a lounge area. Sofa style seating in a white leather finish was lined up against both walls with enough space to seat eight people. Aidou was sat cross-legged on one of the seats, furtively eyeing a rather despondent looking Zero who was merely standing in the middle of the walkway. Kaname had to suppress a smirk. He looked completely lost in this sort of environment.

"Take a seat, Kiryu. It'll be an uncomfortable journey if you're stood the whole time," Kaname said over his shoulder as he walked up the aisle towards the rear of the cabin. There was a private compartment in the back of the plane, reserved for his use. He opened the door to his personal section and closed it behind him without looking back. Sliding his jacket off, he hung it over the back of one of the two seats in the small room before slumping into the second.

Kaname felt tired, drained. He swept a hand through loose strands of his long brown hair, brushing them away from his face. Absently he flicked his tongue against the tip of his fangs. They had been in a permanently semi-extended state for the better part of the day. Abstinence sure was a bitch.

The pureblood eyed the bunk to the side of him. Should he get some sleep? It would be a long flight and he didn't particularly want to stew in solitude with only his cravings for company.

After a few moments, he managed to summon the willpower to push himself to the comfortable, if not large bed. He rolled onto it, eventually settling into a semi-restful position on his back. Kaname stared up at the curved ceiling, wondering if sleep would be possible after all. He could sense the presence of the other vampires nearby, one of them especially so. It thrummed in the back of his mind like an annoying insect that one tries desperately to swat away, but can't quite catch.

The pureblood placed a hand over his face and let out a half-growl. This was starting to fray at his nerves, which only succeeded in annoying him further. His usual cool, calm mask was beginning to fall apart, piece by piece.

The steady hum of the jet engines began reverberating at a higher pitch, signifying the plane's readiness to depart. On cue, a small jolt shuddered through the cabin as they began moving, heading towards the long runway and preparing for take-off.

Kaname tried his best to focus on the sound of the engines, the clicks of the flaps as they changed position, anything to ease his mind from the constant nagging sensation that was circulating through his body.

A knocking at the compartment door brought his senses back to the interior of the plane.

"Yes?" The word came out as more of a hiss than a curt reply.

The door opened slightly and Takuma popped his head inside the cabin.

"We're about to depart now, Kaname."

"I know that." The pureblood cringed at how abrupt and irritable he sounded. The noble vampire was clearly taken aback by the unexpected tone.

Struggling to submerge his emotions under his usual cool exterior, Kaname simply waved a hand at Takuma dismissively.

"Send Kiryu in here."

The blonde nodded once before quickly backing out of the room, a clearly worried look on his face. The door was closed softly and Kaname's keen hearing picked up a brief exchange between Takuma and Zero in the other cabin.

He relaxed against the pillow once more, steadying his breathing, getting his body back under control. Why did he just send for Zero? This was not a good idea. It was on impulse that he had asked Takuma to send the ex-human to him. He had confined himself to this cabin for good reason. What on earth was he thinking? He wasn't thinking, that was it, or at least not with his brain.

The soft click of the door told Kaname that someone had entered the room. His other senses were practically screaming at him that it was Zero. His gaze slid over to the door, his eyes meeting with the ex-human's.

Zero's narrowed eyes and furrowed brow softened slightly, yet the rest of his body seemed to tense. "What's wrong?"

Kaname hadn't expected that to be the first thing to come out of the ex-human's mouth and for a moment a reply proved to be elusive.

"Wrong?"

Zero took a step away from the door, his arms by his side. "It's bloodlust isn't it?"

The pureblood pushed himself to a sitting position, sliding one leg off of the bed. "What are you talking about?"

Zero let out an exasperated sigh. "C'mon, Kuran. Don't give me that. You yourself told me you hadn't fed in a while, and I've experienced it enough to know the signs. You're struggling with it, and badly if even you can't control your own body." He made a gesture with one hand. "Your eyes, they're red. Your body's tense, you're actively controlling your breathing..." Zero's voice trailed off as Kaname shot him a penetrating glare.

The pureblood hadn't expected the ex-human to see through him so easily. Perhaps he should have. He had taken some of his blood recently, he was probably more attuned to him at the moment than anyone else.

The plane lurched slightly as it finally left the tarmac of the runway, causing Zero to momentarily lose his balance. He recovered quickly, however.

Kaname beckoned with one hand. "Come here."

Immediately, Zero stiffened. "Why?"

The pureblood let out a small sigh. "Just do as I ask, Kiryu. I don't have the patience to argue with you."

Hesitantly, the other vampire took a few steps towards Kaname, eventually stopping beside the bunk, in front of the pureblood. He reached out for the ex-human's wrist and was pleasantly surprised to see that he didn't flinch or back away.

"Let me indulge myself. If just for a moment." He pulled the other vampire towards him, in a smooth movement, until he was half kneeling, half leaning on one hand on the bed, beside Kaname. "I won't bite you."

He looked up into Zero's eyes, trying to gauge his reaction. His expression was surprisingly unreadable.

"Go ahead." The slight tremor in the ex-human's voice almost elicited a chuckle from Kaname, but he knew that would only anger him, so he suppressed the urge. He briefly wondered if fear, anger or excitement was the cause. Perhaps a mixture of all three?

He slid back to lie once more on the bed, pulling a slightly resistant Zero with him. The ex-human was now leaning over him, his short silvery hair falling forward, painting an irresistible picture. His hand trailed up to Zero's neck, fingertips gliding lightly along his tattoo to rest at the back of his head.

Kaname was now pushing his own willpower to its limits. The feel of Zero's pulse against his fingertips combined with his intoxicating scent was sending his senses into a frenzy. He knew that what he was doing was dangerous, it went beyond merely teasing. He badly wanted to, no – needed to, taste Zero. If he couldn't satisfy his base needs for sustenance, he could try to suppress them with more carnal ones.

Kaname pulled Zero towards him, his left hand still around the ex-human's wrist, tightening. He pressed his lips against Zero's, slipping his tongue out, demanding access. Again, the other vampire surprised him, responding in kind, immediately deepening the kiss. Their tongues slid against one another, exploring each other's moist warmth.

Kaname released Zero's wrist and snaked his arm around his waist, pulling his body closer. He needed to feel more of the ex-human. He needed to overwhelm these other urges. His fingers caught in the cloth of Zero's shirt and he irritably shoved it upwards, out of his way, exposing the other vampire's back. His fingers glided over Zero's skin, exploring his contours, memorising every muscle, every shape.

He was getting more aroused by the second, his breathing becoming more ragged and a pleasant warmth pooling at his groin. He bucked upwards, pressing his body tighter against Zero, letting him know exactly how he was affecting him. A slight moan rumbled in the back of the ex-human's throat and into Kaname's mouth, sounding more like a growl. The unexpected reaction only served in exciting the pureblood further.

His hand slid from Zero's back to his chest. He had seen the ex-human naked before. He knew what his body looked like, but touching it, feeling it was a completely different story. His skin was relatively smooth to the touch and his toned stomach and chest shuddered delightfully under Kaname's fingers. His thumb brushed against one of Zero's nipples and the ex-human jerked backwards, pulling away from the kiss and gasping.

Kaname still had his hand placed firmly against the back of his head, preventing him from backing away any further. Zero's usually light coloured eyes had darkened considerably with what could only be lust and he was breathing heavily.

"Kura-," Zero started, but Kaname closed the gap between them, effectively silencing him with another kiss.

Shifting underneath him and pulling the ex-human down to lay beside him, he reluctantly pulled his lips away from Zero's.

"Just a little more," he murmured as his mouth found the other vampire's jawline. His tongue darted out, tracing a trail to the ex-human's ear and toying with the piercings there.

His thumb found Zero's nipple once more and brushed against it lightly, eliciting another delightful gasp from his lips. Kaname smirked against Zero's ear and briefly rocked his hips against the ex-human's before sliding a leg between his thighs. Pressing upwards he could tell Zero was just as aroused as he was.

Kaname wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back. Zero was far beyond intoxicating or irresistible and he was surprised he had let him go this far. Going by his reaction, he could only presume that the ex-human wanted this as badly as he did.

Shifting his upper body weight so he was leaning over Zero, he slid further down his body, avoiding that all too tempting neck area and concentrating his ministrations on the ex-human's chest, licking and sucking at the skin there. He dragged Zero's shirt further up, exposing more skin and allowing his tongue to trail its way down to the previously neglected nipple. The other vampire's hand shot up to his arm and gripped it tightly as he flicked at the hardening bud. Zero gasped again as both his tongue and fingers assaulted him simultaneously.

Kaname could resist no more. The ex-human's reactions were sending him over the edge. Abandoning one of Zero's nipples, his hand snaked downwards and began to unbuckle the other vampire's belt.

"Kuran." Zero's voice was completely breathless, but Kaname was far to engrossed in what he was doing to respond.

"Kuran, that's enough." Again, the pureblood ignored him, successfully undoing the belt and proceeding to work on the button and zip of Zero's jeans.

"Kaname!" That made the pureblood stop and look up at the ex-human, startled.

Zero's slightly flushed face looked just as surprised that he had used the pureblood's first name. Kaname's fingers still lingered at his groin, and the ex-human seemed acutely aware of the fact as his gaze flicked between there and the pureblood's face.

"I said that's enough," Zero eventually managed, still a little breathlessly.

Kaname eyed the ex-human for many moments. He really did not want to stop.

"Are you sure? Your mouth is telling me one thing, while your body is telling me another." He patted the other vampire's painfully obvious erection through his jeans.

Zero inhaled sharply as he jerked at the touch. "I'm sure!"

Kaname pushed himself to a sitting position with a sigh. "You really need to be more honest with yourself. About many things." His gaze lingered longingly over Zero's body. The bunched up shirt and partially undone jeans that had been providing him with so much pleasure mere moments ago were just tormenting him now.

The other vampire had obviously spotted where Kaname had been looking as he quickly shifted further up the bed, away from the pureblood, and tried to tug his clothes into some semblance of order.

"Are you angry?" Kaname asked, seeing the scowl on the ex-human's face.

Zero glanced at the pureblood briefly before turning away again.

"No..." He took a deep breath, before continuing. "I gave you permission, after all, and it's not as if it was-" He cut himself off abruptly. "Nevermind."

Kaname tapped a finger against his bottom lip. "Unpleasant?"

"What?" The ex-human sounded genuinely confused.

"Was that what you were going to say?"

"No!" Zero growled back, but to Kaname his reply was all too quick and vehement. He smirked slightly.

"I see."

The heat of desire and lust was starting to ebb away to be replaced by the constant aching need for blood. Kaname groaned inwardly. _That didn't last for long..._

Zero shifted on the bed and began pushing himself up. Kaname quirked an eyebrow.

"You're going to go out there like that?"

The ex-human frowned at him. "Like what?"

Kaname's eyes trailed down to the other vampire's groin. "That."

Zero hurriedly turned away as he followed where he had been looking. Kaname chuckled slightly. He was clearly embarrassed and it was a little cute, more so because he hadn't expected him to get that way over such things.

"I could help you with that... problem, if you'd like," Kaname drawled. He couldn't help but tease the ex-human when he was acting like this.

Zero shot a glare over his shoulder. "No, thanks." His eyes narrowed when he saw the expression on the pureblood's face. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Kaname's smile widened. "Immensely."

Zero was probably at his limit, temper-wise. If he continued to tease him any further, the ex-human would no doubt snap. Their interaction so far had been surprisingly pleasant. Kaname wasn't sure what had gotten into the other vampire, but whatever it was, he didn't want to particularly ruin the mood they now had, no matter how tempting it was.

Sliding his legs off the bed, so he was in a more relaxed sitting position, he let the smile fade from his lips.

"You may stay here for a while without further... advances from me, if you find that preferable?"

Zero looked from the door to Kaname and back again. He stayed silent for a while, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Alright," he stated eventually as he lowered himself into the seat Kaname had sat in earlier.

* * *

Takuma had been observing Aidou's varying facial expressions ever since Zero had joined Kaname in his private compartment. It had been almost an hour since then and he was pretty sure he could fill an entire book describing the different degrees of outrage the other noble seemed to have displayed.

The division between the two cabins wasn't sound-proofed and with their enhanced hearing, the two nobles had a pretty clear picture of exactly what had happened in the other room.

Takuma was surprised, certainly, but not overly shocked. It was obvious that Kaname held an attraction towards Zero, or at least it was obvious to anyone close enough to the pureblood to notice the telltale signs. He had been wondering if Kaname had noticed them himself. What had happened in the cabin had mostly answered that.

Kaname wasn't usually one to act so impulsively. He was a private person, so indulging in such an act within earshot of others, even if they were within his inner circle was unheard of. Takuma knew he was in desperate need of blood, and initially was worried for Zero's safety when Kaname had called for him. Obviously his worries were unfounded, though the pureblood's slightly reckless behaviour just confirmed the fact that his usual reasoning was impaired by his bloodlust.

Zero's reaction to Kaname's advances was also a little unexpected. Takuma knew enough of the ex-human to recognize that he held a disdain for the vampire race in general. It was one of those deep-seated hatreds which weren't easy to overcome. He had seen some progress, mainly due to Kaname, but to go so far as to indulge in an intimate relationship seemed out of character.

An overly-exaggerated sigh from the other noble brought Takuma's attention back to Aidou. He hadn't said anything about Kaname and Zero, but that was probably due to fear of being overheard. He felt a little sorry for him. His fervent loyalty to Kaname made him act stupidly sometimes, but he wasn't a bad person. Unfortunately, he got jealous very easily, and he could just imagine the various ways he was contemplating on making Zero suffer after this.

"Hanabusa," Takuma uttered softly.

Aidou's head snapped round at the sound of his name being called. "What?"

"Why don't you call ahead and see if they're prepared for our arrival?"

Takuma was trying to get the other noble's mind on something else. Aidou looked as if he was about to object, but it must have suddenly clicked what he was up to and instead just nodded solemnly.

Pushing himself off the seat, Aidou strode over to the small communications area close to the cockpit door and picked up the satellite phone.

_That should keep him busy for a while._ Takuma returned his attention to the private compartment door and wondered what else this sudden trip would have in store for them.

* * *

Zero was sat slouched in one of the two chairs in the small cabin, elbows propped up on the padded arms, fingers massaging his temples. He felt utterly and thoroughly embarrassed. He had expected to feel angry, but no, embarrassment was definitely at the fore.

He stole a glance at Kaname for perhaps the fifth time in the past two minutes. He was still sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward, arms resting on top of his thighs. Neither of them had moved since Zero had taken this seat. Nor had they talked. The silence was becoming uncomfortable.

He wasn't sure how long they had been sat there like that, but it felt like an eternity. His body had calmed down some time ago and although he had wanted to leave the room as soon as possible earlier, now that he had time to think about it, he didn't want to face the two nobles on the other side of the door.

Just what had he been thinking anyway? Letting Kaname get so far, letting him... He stopped himself going down that line of thought. He had pretty much confirmed his attraction to the pureblood. As unthinkable as it might have been. Perhaps it was a combination of his vampire instincts and having taken his blood, but that didn't really matter all that much anymore. He had almost lost control, almost hadn't been able to stop Kaname. Or more exactly hadn't wanted to stop him.

His feelings, thoughts, senses were all a mass of confusion at the moment. His beliefs, the very foundation of his being, had been thoroughly shaken, and it was proving to be a monumental undertaking to sort out the aftermath. Where was he to go from here? This had initially started as a way to decipher what the pureblood was up to, but somehow, somewhere along the way it had morphed into something else entirely.

When he had seen the state Kaname was in earlier, even though the pureblood had tried his damnedest to hide it, he had felt... empathy? He understood what it was like to struggle against bloodlust and that drove him to feel some kind of sympathy, to want to help him in some way?

He grunted. It was all so frustrating.

"What's wrong?" Kaname's words came as a surprise to Zero until he realised his irritation had made the grunt audible.

"It's nothing," he replied, glancing back over at the pureblood.

Kaname was gazing at him, a curious expression on his face. He wasn't one to show his emotions so openly, he looked so different without the usual mask.

"When are you going to stop being so stubborn?" The words had left his mouth before he had even realised. He was getting much too comfortable around this vampire.

"Stubborn?" Kaname echoed.

"Mm, when are you going to feed?" He had already opened his mouth now, he may as well follow through. It suddenly occurred to him that he was possibly being a little hypocritical. He always resisted his urges for blood. But then again, he was turned and hadn't been born with the need to drink blood to survive.

Kaname looked bitter for a moment before looking away. "I'm not sure."

Zero frowned. How could he not be sure of something like that?

"What do you mean?"

Kaname let out a sigh, before sinking back onto the bed and rolling on his side to face away from Zero. "Just leave it at that, Kiryu."

That annoyed him. He was being dismissive of something that was obviously affecting him so much. Grinding his teeth, he pushed himself up from the seat and strode over to the bed. He glared down at Kaname for a moment before realising the pureblood was intentionally ignoring him. He leant over him, placing a hand against the wall for support.

"Why the hell are you being so childish about this? You're reaching your limits. Even I can see that. Why don't you just do something about it?"

Kaname tensed beneath him and Zero felt a sudden chill shoot up his spine. His aura had taken on a much darker quality.

"I warn you now, Kiryu, just leave."

"I won't!" Zero was fuming. Kaname was trying to intimidate him away from this line of conversation. He would not submit to this kind of arrogant behaviour.

Abruptly, the pureblood turned, rising up and towards Zero and with the palm of his hand, pushed him roughly away. He stumbled backwards, eyes widening. Kaname's eyes were glowing a deep red and as his lips peeled back into a sneer, he could see clearly his fully extended fangs.

"Don't you get it? Are you so blind?" The pureblood's voice was icy cold.

Zero was shocked. By the sudden change of his mood, by his violent reaction, by the sheer intensity of Kaname's voice and piercing gaze. Yet, he would not back down. He hadn't the slightest clue what the pureblood was talking about and he would not relent until he got to the bottom of this.

"Get what?" he growled back at him.

Kaname took a step towards him, his eyes narrowing.

"It's you that I want to feed from. It's your blood that I want!"


	14. Arrival

**Entwined**

Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **As usual, review responses for the last chapter can be found in the appropriate post on my review response forum. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews so far! I wrote half of this chapter whilst in L.A. Nothing quite like visiting another country for a good bout of inspiration. :)

I experienced some computer issues when I returned to Sweden and along with the other multi-part fan fiction I started recently, that explains why I didn't get this chapter out until now. I ask for much forgiveness. :P

The chapter is short, but it was a natural place to leave things, and I really didn't want you all to wait too much longer for it. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. :)

* * *

Zero shuffled back a few paces, putting some distance between him and Kaname. The pureblood's words from mere moments ago were beginning to sink in. Kaname wanted his blood, and his alone. He wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but the brunette had been right about one thing. He had been completely blind. The signs had been there; the subtle innuendo, the pureblood's slight edginess around him. He just hadn't seen them for what they actually were.

Kaname hadn't made a move to get any closer to Zero, which relieved him somewhat. He was still in control of himself, but he could see that control was wearing very thin. The pureblood's narrowed eyes still sported that deep crimson hue, and it bore no signs of receding any time soon. His lips were pursed together in a thin line, but Zero could see they were trembling ever so slightly.

Abruptly, the ex-human brought a hand to the cuff of his shirt, unbuttoning it and rolling the sleeve up past his elbow. The stubborn pureblood needed some of his blood. If it had been a week ago, the mere thought of complying with such an act would have been absurd. Heck, even a day ago the result would have been the same. Yet now, Zero had come to a realisation. The vampire that stood before him was nothing like the horrifying creature he had believed them all to be. He had weaknesses, he had feelings. He had even gone to the extent to deprive himself of sustenance, to suffer, merely because he knew of Zero's distaste, his fear, of being fed upon. Kaname had done so much for him, even if he had failed to realise it until now. It was about time he returned the favour.

Zero raised his bare arm in front of him. "You want my blood? Here, take it."

To say that he was not afraid would be a lie. Even as Kaname's eyes widened in surprise, tendrils of doubt were beginning to curl into the back of his mind. Before they could take a firm hold, the pureblood was standing directly in front of him, one hand holding his arm lightly to his side. The movement had been too quick for even Zero's enhanced eyesight to follow, and he began to take a step back instinctually, before stopping himself.

"Are you sure?" Kaname's voice was low and slightly hoarse.

"Do it, before I change my mind," Zero hissed, beginning to feel more uncomfortable with his decision by the second.

Kaname slowly and deliberately raised the ex-human's arm, pulling it across his body so that it was level with his lips, never once breaking eye contact. He turned Zero's arm over and brought the wrist close to his mouth.

Zero had thought it would be easier to let Kaname feed on this part of his body, rather than his neck. All the negative memories he associated with feeding had revolved around the area where the tattoo now was. That simple logic was doing nothing to curb the apprehension that was forming a solid lump in his gut, though.

Zero jolted as he felt Kaname's tongue flick against the skin of his wrist. The pureblood had broken eye contact, his focus fully on the offering before him. The ex-human felt another sensation joining the apprehension in his gut. Arousal. What the hell? What kind of sick, twisted person was he? Here he was, about to get bitten, and he was getting off on it?

He suddenly had the urge to pull away, to stop this before it got to a point of no return. Yet, he somehow couldn't tear his eyes from Kaname's tongue gliding along his skin in long graceful strokes, caught up in some kind of rapt awe. The sensation in itself was not unpleasant. He knew this sort of act was to help the blood flow in the intended bite area, to make the vein or artery more accessible. He also knew that because the skin was so thin on the underside of the wrist, this coaxing was completely unnecessary.

As if Kaname had been reading his thoughts, he pulled his tongue away from the ex-human's wrist and curled back his lip, baring his fully extended fangs. Zero tensed in readiness for what would come next. He felt the tips of Kaname's fangs scrape against his skin and had to fight back a renewed urge to jerk away.

The pureblood's grip around his arm tightened, holding him steady just as his fangs penetrated his wrist, sinking in smoothly and deeply. Zero sucked in a deep breath at the sharp pain that shot up his arm. It faded surprisingly fast to be replaced by the strange sensation of his blood being sucked from him. He could tell Kaname was restraining himself. He obviously was in desperate need of his blood, but he wasn't drawing it frantically, instead taking long, slow pulls, which he seemed to savour in his mouth before swallowing. The brunette's eyes had fluttered closed and the expression on his face had smoothed. He looked almost tranquil.

Zero had dreaded the sensations he would feel, thinking all those awful memories from many years before would come flooding back to him. Yet, this time it felt completely different. Apart from the initial penetration, he felt no pain. In fact, it felt rather pleasurable. A warmth had spread from the puncture area up his arm and into his shoulder, like a slow blooming flower.

Kaname was still drawing deep mouthfuls from him and he was beginning to feel a little lightheaded. How much more was he going to take? He had to place a hand on the pureblood's shoulder to stop himself from wavering. Even his breathing was starting to get a little erratic.

Slowly, Kaname opened his eyes, those crimson brown depths staring directly at Zero. He withdrew his fangs from his wrist and proceeded to lick the wounds, tenderly. Zero couldn't fully stifle the gasp that passed his lips at that strange, but pleasant sensation.

A pureblood's saliva had healing properties, and he could feel the puncture wounds beginning to close up.

* * *

Takuma had to almost physically stop Aidou from storming into the rear cabin. A few moments before, he had the urge to do so himself, but had restrained himself, putting his trust in the pureblood.

Kaname had been unsettled by something. Knowing that he was craving blood, he was sure Zero had said or done something to anger him. They were on a plane flying at around thirty thousand feet above sea level – the slightest violent outburst could kill them all.

Still, he had appeared to settle down, although the sudden scent of Zero's blood in the air did nothing to assuage his concerns. He glanced at Aidou uneasily, seeing the barely restrained anger on his face.

"Calm down, Aidou," he said soothingly, feeling a little hypocritical.

The other noble spun on him abruptly, seething. "How can you say that?"

Takuma glanced at the door to the rear cabin warily, before returning his attention to Aidou.

"Keep your voice down-" he started, trying to placate the other vampire, but he was interrupted as the compartment door swung open.

Kaname stepped out and both nobles tensed visibly.

"Is there a problem?" the pureblood asked, his voice silky smooth. He looked decidedly calmer than Takuma had seen him for quite some time.

He walked in front of Aidou before he could open his mouth.

"Are you alright, Kaname?" he asked, softly.

The pureblood's eyes slid over to him, gazing at him for a few moments before he replied.

"Yes," he said, simply.

Takuma's eyebrows furrowed together slightly. "And... Zero?"

Kaname's expression darkened briefly. "He's fine."

Was he annoyed that he thought he would harm the ex-human? Or was it something else? He tried to peer behind the pureblood, but he couldn't spot the other vampire in the cabin from his limited view.

"How long until we land?" Kaname's voice brought Takuma's attention back to him.

"Um... about an hour, I believe."

"Good. I don't want to be disturbed until we're making our final approach."

With that said, the brunette turned on his heel, entering the cabin and closing the door behind him.

Takuma blinked at the closed door. Kaname had been rather curt. No doubt, he had been irritated by the fuss he and Aidou had made, but if he had indeed taken some of Zero's blood, as would seem the case, then he would've thought that the pureblood would be back to his usual self. Perhaps something else was bothering him?

He heard Aidou slump into a seat behind him and he turned to look at the noble. He looked relieved, although a little shaken.

"I'll be glad when this business is over with," he muttered.

Takuma was inclined to agree with him.

* * *

The rest of the journey was uneventful, except for a slight bout of turbulence as they made their descent towards their destination.

They would be landing in roughly ten minutes, according to the message Takuma had just given Kaname.

The pureblood shifted in his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he gazed at Zero's slumbering form on the small bed. How he had managed to sleep through the turbulence, he wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps he had drained him more than he had realised.

Kaname had taken the lightheaded and unsteady ex-human to the bunk to rest after he had fed from him. By the time he had finished speaking with Takuma and returned to the cabin, Zero had already been sleeping.

It was probably just as well. He knew the atmosphere between them would be a little awkward for a while. Even though Zero had given him his permission, he had felt his intense discomfort when he had been draining him. Blood didn't lie. Though, he wasn't entirely sure if it was the act of being fed upon or something else that had made him uncomfortable.

Initially, he had been taken aback by Zero's offer. He hadn't imagined that he would open up to him so quickly. He had been equally surprised to detect affection towards him in the ex-human's blood. No, affection was perhaps the wrong word. There was a distinct lack of hate or derision there, though. Now, he was beginning to doubt his initial assessment of his motives. Perhaps he wasn't trying to play him after all?

Kaname shook his head. It wasn't like him to second guess himself. He would just see how it panned out, and adjust accordingly.

He tore his gaze away from the ex-human as he heard the plane's landing gear being lowered. He should focus on more pressing matters. Namely, the mess that was the Aera Enterprises situation. He went over the decisions he had made in the past day in his mind, making sure there were no holes in his preparations.

It was relieving to not have the craving for blood incessantly thrumming at him. He could finally focus properly. His eyes slid back over to Zero. He hadn't taken his fill from the ex-human, so he would no doubt need to feed again soon, but he hadn't wanted to harm him in any way or leave him out of commission. His mind drifted back to the pleasant memories. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to feeding again.

Kaname groaned inwardly as he realised he was thinking unnecessary thoughts again. He eyed Zero as if he were to blame. Damn, he was so distracting.

The pureblood's eyes widened slightly as he saw amethyst orbs blink back at him. When had he woken up?

"Feeling better?" came Zero's groggy voice.

Kaname gazed at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yes. And you... how are you feeling?"

The ex-human groaned under his breath and buried his face into the pillow. He heard his muffled voice a minute later. "Like crap."

Kaname's expression softened. He felt a little guilty, but he couldn't help the smile that threatened to spread over his lips. He hadn't seen this side of Zero before. He was still sleepy and was practically unguarded.

"It seems I may have taken too much blood from you," he said, by way of explanation.

Zero turned to face him again.

"You think?" he muttered, dryly.

He ignored his sarcasm and cocked his head to one side. "Are you feeling any adverse effects, other than tiredness?"

The ex-human pushed himself to a sitting position, grabbing his head with one hand, his fingers threading into his hair.

"You mean, other than the dizziness, nausea and beginnings of bloodlust? No, I'm absolutely fantastic. Thanks for asking."

Kaname uncrossed his legs with a sigh. "Well, if you're capable of making retorts like that, you can't be feeling that bad."

Zero scowled at him before planting both hands on the bunk and began to push himself to his feet.

"I'd stay seated, if I were you. We're about to land," Kaname suggested.

He glanced at the pureblood, pausing mid-motion, then obviously deciding to heed his advice, slumped back onto the bed.

Silence descended onto the cabin, the two vampires glancing at each other occasionally as they waited for the plane to touch down. Kaname wondered what was going through the ex-human's mind. He seemed to be acting strangely normal.

"So..." Kaname's attention slid back to Zero as he spoke. "What do you expect me to do on this little trip of yours?"

"Keep me company," he replied, smoothly. Zero's eyebrows furrowed together in the start of a frown. "I'll let you know if I need you for anything else, should the situation arise."

The plane jolted as the landing gear met tarmac, interrupting Zero's intended retort. He settled with a grunt and a scowl instead.


	15. Aera Enterprises

**Entwined**

Aera Enterprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N: **As usual, review responses for the last chapter can be found in the appropriate post on my review response forum.

I can only apologise about the huge delay in getting this chapter out. Life has been getting in the way, and when I've had more time, I've felt more inclined to update some of my other fics. Sorry folks.

Also, seems to have changed the ways it recognises formatting. All my old chapters no longer have any scene breaks. I can imagine they're rather difficult to read now. D: I'll get around to re-uploading them so they're a bit easier on the eyes.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. :)

* * *

They stood in front of the towering structure, gazing up at the gaping hole in the shimmering glass wall on the fifteenth floor. Scraps of glass, metal and concrete lay strewn around the pavement, cordoned off by police tape. It was a strange scene to witness. In front of the four vampires there was an absence of life; no movement, no noise, nothing. Yet, behind them, traffic continued to flow, pedestrians walked the street on the opposite side of the road, life continued on.

Zero's gaze flicked to the pureblood beside him. He hadn't spoken since they had exited the car that had taken them here from the airport. The expression on his face didn't give him any insight into his mood either.

Zero wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here. He wasn't any use in this strange world of business and diplomacy. If Kaname didn't trust him, or rather if he trusted him so little that he didn't want him out of his sight, then why not just lock him up? The ex-human cursed inwardly. The pureblood was a hard book to read, but he hadn't given any indication of mistrust. Zero's train of thought automatically went to cynicism when a vampire was involved, even after the events on the plane.

The pureblood's eyes met with his and he realised he'd been staring. He looked away abruptly, scowling. His own mood had darkened since leaving the airport. Bloodlust was gnawing at him again, albeit faintly. It seemed the more he fed, the more he needed to feed. To say that idea frustrated him, would be an understatement.

Footsteps brought his attention back to Kaname. He was walking towards the large revolving doors at the front of the building. Those doors were now stationary, with a police officer standing to one side of them. Aidou and Takuma followed a few steps behind the pureblood.

Zero glanced around briefly before shrugging and following the entourage to the entrance. As they neared, the stout, middle-aged officer-of-the-law stepped forward, holding a hand up.

"I'm afraid I can't let you folks through here. On-going investigation and all."

A small smile crept onto Kaname's face, a mask of politeness. "Officer…?" he started.

"Walsh," he replied, hesitantly.

"Officer Walsh, my name is Kaname Kuran. If you're at all informed about the company that uses this building, then you should be aware that I own it."

The man's eyebrows furrowed together. "You got any I.D?"

The smile wavered slightly and Kaname's eyes narrowed. "I don't think that will be necessary."

Officer Walsh stared blankly at the pureblood for a moment, before blinking and nodding. "Of course, Mr. Kuran. Go right ahead."

"Thank you," Kaname murmured before brushing past the human, pushing lightly against the revolving doors.

Zero watched Walsh as they entered the building. Had Kaname just…? He shook his head. He wouldn't abuse his power like that, surely.

Through the revolving doors, the ground floor of the building opened up into a large foyer. Smooth tiled floors gave way to a long, mahogany desk near the rear wall – the reception area. Two women sat behind the desk, dressed in crisp suits and armed with headsets.

To their left was an elevator hub and, Zero noted, a severe lack of stairs. Did business make people lazy? Potted plants lined the foyer, an obvious attempt to add serenity to the place. He imagined this building would be lively during an ordinary working day, or night. Now it just felt cold and empty. Their footsteps echoed around the large room as they headed straight to the elevators, ignoring the curious looks from the receptionists.

Takuma pressed one of the call buttons and an immediate ping answered him. One of the tall glass doors hissed open revealing a roomy, carpeted, circular lift. Kaname led them in and as he pressed one of the numerous buttons on the control panel, the door closed behind them.

Zero stared up at the lit panel above their heads and watched the digital numbers as they ascended quickly. Still, no-one spoke. The silence was starting to unnerve him, especially from Aidou, who never seemed to know when to shut up.

The blonde was clearly chewing something over in his head. He absently bit on his lip now and again, glancing at Kaname when he thought he wasn't looking. Zero had caught that stare aimed at him a few times since they had left the plane.

He hadn't looked forward to facing either one of the nobles. He knew they would have been fully aware of what had happened in that rear compartment and as if he wasn't confused enough about his own reactions, confronting a usually aggressive Aidou wasn't top on his to-do list. Fortunately, neither of the vampires had said anything. No doubt due to Kaname's intervention, which somehow annoyed Zero even more.

Aggression, he could have handled. That was something he was used to, but the seeming disregard, or perhaps even understanding from Takuma, totally threw him off. He couldn't fully fathom the path he was being led down, so it frustrated him to no end that someone else, someone not involved, could.

Another ping interrupted his musings, for which he was thankful. He forced the jumbled mess of thoughts to the back of his mind as the elevator door hissed open. A quick check of the panel above them told him they'd arrived at the fifteenth floor.

* * *

Takuma took the lead as they entered the chaos that was the fifteenth floor. This part of the corridor was mostly unoccupied, but just ahead a group of men in jackets labelled "Forensics" stood blocking off the door to the office suites.

Kaname sensed several vampires on this floor but he didn't recognise even one of them. He wondered briefly just how out of touch he had become. Not so long ago he would have known every employee in this building, vampire or human. Had his power base become so wide that he couldn't help but lose track of the small things, or had he become too distracted with… other things? He glanced at Zero, who was scanning their surroundings with growing unease. Kaname tensed. Definitely the latter.

Takuma intercepted the group of humans as they noticed their approach. The pureblood dismissed them, leaving the noble to deal with them, and strode straight past, into a circular room with several corridors and multiple doors leading off it.

Low leather chairs and mahogany tables were positioned on the outer edges of the room, accompanied by a few water coolers. It was intended to be a relaxing space away from the stress of the offices on the other side of the walls. It was anything but now. The room was filled with humans and vampires alike. Voices bellowed above each other, trying to be heard above the commotion. To their right, a section of the wall had been torn away, scattering plaster and glass over the thick, white carpet. Kaname spotted a splattering of red among the debris. It didn't take too many guesses to figure out what it was.

Straightening his suit jacket, the pureblood headed straight for the two vampires who were peering into the blast area, talking amongst themselves. They turned as he neared, surprise written across their faces.

"Mr. Kuran?" the elder vampire with white streaked hair said, almost as if he didn't believe his senses.

"You are…?" Kaname asked, matter-of-factly.

The other vampire shooed his associate off with a nod towards the other side of the room and straightened to his full height. "Director Gabriel Matz. I'm acting head of this department," he replied with a gesture of his hand. "I hadn't realised you would be coming. I would have made preparations if I had."

The pureblood glanced around them. "Preparations? With a police investigation on-going?"

The director winced and took a step forward. When he spoke, his voice was low. "The explosion wasn't small, as you can no doubt tell. We couldn't avoid the authorities' involvement."

"I don't need excuses or justifications, director. I need answers."

"I-," Matz started before cutting himself off. "Perhaps it would be better if we took this discussion to somewhere more private?"

Kaname nodded. "That would seem more appropriate."

The director inclined his head and turned to a closed door adjacent to them. Twisting the handle, he opened it and gestured for the three other vampires to enter the small office.

Glancing back the way they had come, the pureblood noted that Takuma was still in talks with the group of humans in the corridor. Good, he would hopefully be able to get some information this director wasn't aware of.

Kaname entered the room and waited for the others to follow and close the door behind them. With less likelihood of being overheard in here, he dropped his polite façade, his eyes narrowing.

"Now, director, I hope for your sake that you have something useful for me."

The pureblood watched as Matz brought a hand up to the knot in his tie and tugged on it, loosening it. The confidence that had been visually growing in him since they had met suddenly ebbed away, leaving a rather deflated looking vampire. He bowed slightly and Kaname could hear his pulse beginning to race.

"Mr. Kuran, I'm afraid we don't know very much yet. Last night, an explosive device was set off on this floor, killing Director Lewis Holmes. It seems it originated in the office next to him, which was unused at that time. We don't know who placed it there. We're checking over surveillance footage as we speak." Matz paused, taking a breath and glancing at Kaname uneasily. "It's my understanding that he was on a call to Takuma Ichijo at the time of the explosion."

When the director didn't continue, the pureblood frowned. "That's right. The relevance?"

"We… aren't sure, yet. At this point, anything could be relevant."

"That's all?" Kaname asked, a little icily.

Director Matz nodded hesitantly.

The pureblood sighed inwardly. He hadn't expected much more, but the lack of information was extremely frustrating. He turned to the blonde noble who was looking as if he wanted to give the director a piece of his mind.

"Aidou, I want you to co-ordinate the investigation here. If the police find anything, I want to know about it."

He nodded in reply. "And if they find anything that they… shouldn't?"

Kaname smiled slightly. Aidou didn't need a verbal answer. With a small bow, he headed towards the door and left the room.

"Director Holmes was performing a service for me," the pureblood said, turning back to Matz. "Would anyone else have knowledge of his recent activities?"

The ageing vampire's eyebrows rose. "I'm not sure. Perhaps his assistant?"

"And where is this assistant?"

Director Matz's lips drew into a tight line. "He didn't come in today…"

* * *

Against every instinct he had, Zero had managed to keep his mouth shut. He had watched in silence at the exchange between Kaname and one of his employees, a director who had taken over the position of the vampire who had been killed in the explosion. Maybe he was missing something, but wasn't that motive right there? Kaname didn't seem to think so. He'd been more interested in the assistant the director had mentioned.

Now he and the pureblood were sitting in the back of one of the company's fleet cars, on their way to this assistant's home.

Director Matz had not been shy about voicing his opposition when Kaname had informed him he would be checking on the missing assistant's whereabouts personally. The elder vampire had balls, that was for sure. He was scared of the pureblood, or at least of what he would do to him, but he still had the courage to speak his mind. Not that it had any effect on Kaname. And of course, Zero had been dragged along on this little errand.

"You're not happy that I wanted you to come with me?"

Zero's gaze locked onto the brunette. He had seen right through him… again. The pureblood's expression was impassive, though the twitch of an eyebrow told him that the other vampire cared more about the answer than he was willing to let on.

"I guess, given the choice of here or back there, I prefer here."

Zero watched Kaname's lips as they slowly curved upwards.

"Zero Kiryu, are you saying you like my company?"

He wasn't being serious, his tone told him that. Or rather, he was making light of the situation. Whichever it was, Zero didn't enjoy being teased. He crossed his arms over his chest and faced forward, staring intently at the road in front, through the glass partition and windscreen.

"No. I'm saying that between spending time with a bunch of vampires I don't know or with one I do, I'd choose the lesser of the two evils."

Kaname breathed an 'Ah', but before he could say anything more, Zero continued. "Though right about now, I'm swinging the other way."

The ex-vampire heard a chuckle from Kaname that soon threatened to evolve into fully-fledged laughter. It was such an unexpected sound that it had Zero gaping at the pureblood.

"W-what?" was all he could manage.

As Kaname stilled, he peered at the ex-human through half-closed lids, his lips still curled into a smile. After a moment, he sighed and leant back against the headrest.

"I enjoy your company too, Kiryu," Kaname said, sobriety returning to his voice.

Zero frowned. He wasn't sure what had gone through the pureblood's head, or exactly what had triggered the slightly odd behaviour, but the way his own breath had hitched in his throat at that simple sentence told him one thing. His feelings were starting to sway away from him, from the measured and calculated responses he had set for himself since childhood. He was losing control of himself. Was the continuously angry and bitter Zero Kiryu being engulfed by this newly emerging person? A confused yet curious Zero who was beginning to let go of the rage, the hopelessness he had known for so long.

The ex-human closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He had to get back in control of himself. If it was his own emotions which were misleading him, then he'd have to find a way of suppressing them. He had to pay more heed to rationality. No matter what Kaname seemed to be, he was still a vampire, and a pureblood at that.

A hand touched his shoulder lightly and Zero's eyes snapped open.

"Is everything okay?" Kaname asked, softly.

His concern sounded genuine. The ex-human suddenly found it difficult to keep a hold of the rationality he'd been trying to so desperately to cling to. Zero leant forward, his seatbelt pulling taut across his chest, and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

The hand on his shoulder gripped firmer for a moment before pulling away. Zero gritted his teeth once more as an overwhelming need to feel that contact again surged through him. He inhaled deeply, trying to quell the rising emotions.

To his side, he heard a click and a hiss as Kaname removed his seatbelt. He eyed the pureblood as he leaned forward and flicked a switch on the armrest. A brief electronic hum emanated from in front of them as the partition between the fore and rear of the car darkened to black.

Before he could ask the pureblood what he was doing, Kaname gripped his wrist and twisted Zero towards him. The seatbelt prevented him from sliding off the seat, or being able to manoeuvre away from the other vampire. The brunette placed his free hand on the seat on the opposite side of Zero and leaned forward. Letting go of his wrist, Kaname's fingers slid up to the ex-human's neck, lightly brushing against his skin as they darted behind him, gripping gently but firmly.

Zero's mouth worked silently. He meant to tell him to stop. He meant to try and push him away but he found his body stubbornly refused to obey him. Kaname dipped his head and pulled the ex-human towards him. Their lips met, more gently than they had done before.

The pureblood leant further into the kiss and Zero found himself relaxing and readily returning it. His breath quickened as their tongues flicked against each other. He could already feel the beginnings of arousal.

Kaname's scent permeated his senses and he suddenly realised how much he enjoyed it. It wasn't over-powering, or laced with synthetic aromas. It was natural, calming.

Zero's hand slipped between them, over Kaname's shoulder and curled around the nape of his neck. He pulled the pureblood closer, deepening the kiss. A pleased moan escaped from the brunette's lips and into his own mouth.

With his free hand, he fumbled at his waist. He was twisted awkwardly and it took a moment to find the seatbelt clasp. With a satisfying click, it finally released and he pushed upwards.

Kaname didn't resist as he shifted him back against the seat, switching their positions. Sliding his hands to the pureblood's shoulders, he pressed him against the side of the car, breaking the kiss.

"Don't think this will go exactly how you want it," he hissed, his voice husky.

Kaname peered up at him, his eyes faintly tinged with red. He didn't reply, merely staring at the ex-human.

Zero grunted, though even to his own ears it sounded more like a growl. His hand made its way from the pureblood's shoulder, along his collar bone and up to his jaw. His thumb brushed against his moist lips, parting them.

He watched as Kaname simply lay there, watching him, his breath skimming against his hand. The pureblood's sudden submissiveness sent a renewed surge of heat to Zero's groin.

He knew this was spiralling past the point of no-return, but at that moment, he didn't really care. Kaname aroused him, there was no denying that. The pureblood had a sensuality about him that couldn't be ignored.

Narrowing his eyes, Zero lifted a leg over Kaname's knees, effectively straddling his lap. He leaned forward and pulled the brunette's head to one side, baring his neck. He pressed his lips against the pale, exposed skin, flicking his tongue out in one long, slow stroke to the base of his ear. The pureblood shuddered and a smile crept onto Zero's face.

Control. Yes, it was all about control.

The ex-human's fangs scraped against Kaname's neck, teasingly, eliciting a satisfying gasp. Pressing his hips downwards, he could feel exactly how much the pureblood was enjoying this.

Pulling away from his neck, he found Kaname's lips once more. They readily accepted him and his tongue eagerly danced with the pureblood's until they were both breathless. He panted inches away from Kaname's mouth, feeling his breath mingling with his own.

Zero's mind felt foggy, as if he was drunk. He'd never felt so aroused before. His body was pushing for more and his mind held no dominion to oppose it. He desperately wanted to give in to the feelings, the sensations, to simply enjoy the moment, but there was a part of him that refused to hand over full control. He snarled in frustration and was surprised to feel Kaname's tongue probing at his lips again in response.

Perhaps he'd misinterpreted his frustration, but it was the push Zero needed to forcefully shove the niggling doubts to the back of his mind. He concentrated on the feeling of Kaname's tongue against his, on the sensation of the pureblood's muscles contracting under his touch as his hand slid down his chest. His nimble fingers popped open shirt buttons as he dove lower and his hand slid under the silky material as it reached his waist.

He pulled away from the kiss again, nudging the pureblood back against the side of the car. His gaze drifted lower, taking in the open shirt and exposed skin. He could feel Kaname's eyes on him, watching his every move.

Zero's hands hovered at the pureblood's waistline, toying with the leather belt. Every so often he would slip a finger underneath the belt, brushing against the skin below. It didn't take long for Kaname to start bucking gently beneath him, his frustration getting the better of him. Zero smirked before abruptly unfastening the belt and flicking open the button.

The pureblood's arousal was straining against the fabric of his suit trousers, mirroring Zero's own state. Shuffling back on his knees, he leaned over Kaname's waist as his fingers found his trouser zipper. He pulled on the fastener slowly and felt the pureblood tremble slightly.

Letting go of the zip, he gripped Kaname's belt and tugged on the trousers, sliding them down the other vampire's hips, revealing bare skin and straining flesh. Peering up at the pureblood, their eyes met.

"And here I was, wondering whether you were a boxers or a briefs kind of guy." His voice was low and edged with undercurrents of restrained passion.

Kaname was looking as if he was restraining himself just as much. The pureblood was no doubt unused to such a loss of control. To not have dominance would surely feel uneasy for him. That thought excited Zero all the more.

Returning his attention to Kaname's arousal, he touched the shaft gently with the tips of his fingers. The pureblood twitched at the contact. The ex-human was surprised at his own lack of hesitance. Sure, he knew what would feel good to Kaname, but to actually perform such acts on someone else was not something he was used to. The feeling of having power over the other vampire was getting the better of him. Even if it did prove to be merely momentarily.

Breathing heavily, Zero wrapped one hand around Kaname's burning arousal and gripped tightly. A groan escaped the pureblood's lips as he began to slide his hand slowly up and then down, repeating the motion over and over.

Kaname's breaths were coming in short gasps now. Seeing the brunette without his usual calm mask was unusual and highly pleasing.

Zero watched as the head of Kaname's arousal began to leak. Without thinking, he dipped his head and licked the moisture away with a quick flick of his tongue. A gasp came from above him and he felt a hand clamp into his hair, pushing his head further down. The ex-human didn't resist. Kaname was losing himself in Zero's ministrations; he could relinquish a small part of the control.

His lips came into contact with hot, hard flesh and he took it into his mouth without hesitation. He heard the pureblood suck in a breath as his lips wrapped around the other vampire's arousal. The hand curled into his hair pushed down with urgency and Zero conceded, dipping his head lower, taking him deeper into his mouth. Sliding back up the shaft, he pressed his tongue against Kaname's flesh, eliciting another groan. Slipping into a slow rhythm, the ex-human worked the other vampire towards climax. Kaname's hand gripped ever tighter coming to the point where it was painful for Zero. He cringed, but didn't stop.

The pureblood's breathing was erratic and the ex-human could tell that he was supressing many of his moans. He was close.

Abruptly, the car jolted and the pair wobbled slightly in their precarious position on the rear seat. Zero's eyes widened and his gaze snapped up to Kaname. The car had stopped. He pulled away from the pureblood's arousal as he heard the front door of the car open and then close.

The hand that Kaname still had firmly curled into Zero's hair pulled slightly.

"Don't stop," he breathed.

The ex-human's mouth opened. What? They were about to be caught doing something like… _this_, in the back seat of a car!

"Don't stop!" Kaname hissed, his voice edged with venom.


	16. Delusions

**Entwined**

Delusions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from any of the ideas, characters, names, etc that I have used from Vampire Knight. Original characters are all mine of course.

**A/N:**The incredibly mean author is back~! Well, sort of. I had time to finish this chapter, so here it is. Don't expect regular updates though. I am determined to finish this story (along with Thorny Path), however. Yes, I am aware I write horribly bad cliffhangers. I enjoy watching my readers squirm. Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oh, I jest, I jest. I'll try and be nicer in the future. Maybe. c:

* * *

This darkness was not natural. Not even enhanced vampire vision could penetrate it. For a moment, a fleeting twinge of panic surged through Seiren. She quickly quelled it. No, this was not blindness. This was something else.

An experimental flex of her limbs quickly told Seiren that she had been restrained, and through no conventional means. She felt no metal or leather bindings. She felt nothing. She simply could not move. Sightless and bound, the vampire's means of finding out what had happened to her was limited.

She could feel no restraints, but she could feel cold, hard floor; stone, judging from the coarseness and the smell. Focusing her working senses, she could hear the faint drip-drip of trickling water, the occasional creak of old wood and a near constant rustling nearby. Her nose picked up mixed scents; old, unused building and a distinct earthiness.

She had no idea how long she had been unconscious, so she could only hope that she had been taken to the building that she had been observing. If she had been taken elsewhere, further afield, it would prove more inconvenient. She needed to get free, needed to find out who the powerful being was that had so easily subdued her and report back to Kaname.

The voice she'd heard had been female and, judging by the fleeting glimpse before unconsciousness had taken her, had a humanoid form. She was certain it wasn't human. But Seiren had detected no other presence. So the logical conclusion that it was a vampire seemed unlikely as well. Not impossible, just improbable. She hadn't spent her entire life honing and refining her senses to have them so easily fooled by another vampire.

Seiren wriggled against the stone floor. Her limbs were completely immobile, but she could at least move the rest of her body. To answer the questions that were gnawing at her, she would need to get free.

With great effort, she managed to roll onto her back, the cold of the stone seeping through her clothing and making her shiver. There was dampness there too. So she was in a section of the building that wasn't heated. An outhouse maybe? Or a basement?

Gritting her teeth and tensing her back and stomach muscles she rocked forward at her waist and, after a few attempts, managed to push herself to a seated position. She panted, catching her breath. Such a seemingly simple act requiring so much effort was not a good sign.

Seiren tilted her head as she picked up a distant sound. Footsteps? No, too irregular. Something knocking against wood flooring. But it wasn't nearby, so there was no need to worry just yet. She now knew it was likely there was someone else in the same building. Another tiny piece of information to weave together with the other scraps. Eventually they would paint an entire picture.

Now to tackle the problem of moving around without the use of her arms or legs. Twisting her torso, she attempted to shuffle along the floor, using the momentum as she rocked back and forth. She scowled after several minutes of relatively fruitless exertion.

The quiet tinkling of delicate laughter from somewhere above her had Seiren stilling herself. Someone was in the room with her? She hadn't heard anyone enter or felt any presence at all. She held her breath, listening through the sudden, eerie silence for any sign of her watcher.

A breeze brushed past her cheek and she flinched. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but the accompanying scent had been unmistakable. Cherry blossoms. So this was the being she had encountered back in the grove.

Her throat was dry, her lips feeling taut and they resisted as she opened them. "Who are you?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

Another bout of laughter from her right, again slightly above her, carried across the room, the faint echo telling Seiren that the space was a fair size and mostly empty. Still, if her ears and nose were not telling her there was someone else here with her, she would not know it. She could not detect any presence.

"Ah, child, you ask such amusing questions." The voice was silky, light. It unnerved Seiren.

Tilting her head so one ear was facing her company, she swallowed and opened her mouth to speak once more. "Then you should have no problem answering them?"

There was no immediate reply, nor the laughter she had expected. Her head whipped around to the left as a soft whisper brushed over her ear, the unexpected change of position making her lurch away, toppling her onto her back.

"Why do you presume so much, young one?" Then came the expected laughter.

This… being was toying with her. Quite successfully. Seiren could do nothing but lay there, a slave to her captor's games. Even so, she would not give up. Her mind worked through that which she had observed so far. There must be something that would aid in her escape.

* * *

Takuma listened carefully to the voice on the other end of the call. He stared at a concerned-looking Aidou, barely noticing his quizzical expression. He murmured an acknowledgement as the caller said his farewells, a click signifying the end of the phone call.

Aidou took the chance to step forward, gripping Takuma's arm. "Just what the hell is going on?" he hissed, trying his best to keep his voice down.

The noble's gaze slid to the floor as he went over what he'd been told during his rather lengthy phone conversation. "I-," he sighed, rubbing his temple at the beginnings of what promised to be a splendid headache.

After what the other blonde had managed to piece together earlier, the results of the forensics sweep of the building and the conversation he had just had, events seemed to be heading towards something far more complicated than any of them had initially suspected.

Aidou shook his arm, impatience getting the better of him. Takuma shot him a warning glance; an unexpected reaction that had the other noble suddenly releasing his grip.

"That bad?" he asked after a moment, significantly more subdued.

Takuma sighed again and slowly shook his head. "I'm not sure, Hanabusa. I hope it's not what it seems." He paused, trying to get everything straight in his mind. "Someone managed to get into the building, set up the explosive device in the empty office, and leave, all without being detected or looking out of place."

The other noble nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, there wasn't any sign of any non-employees gaining access to the fifteenth floor, so it was probably someone who worked here." He cocked an eyebrow. "Or someone who's invisible."

Takuma smiled wryly. "We know that Holmes was liaising with Seiren, which seems the only likely cause of why he'd be targeted. And from what you discovered, we've ruled out Aera Enterprises or Kuran Inc being the intended targets. So, this boils down to something that Seiren discovered. And her disappearance."

"Someone's going to extreme lengths to keep their secrets secret," Aidou observed. "What I don't get is why this assistant would plant a bomb. He's the only real suspect we've got, but going over his file, he doesn't fit at all."

"Motivation is murky at best. Who knows what goes on in some vampires' heads."

"Unless…" Aidou thought out-loud, trailing off.

Takuma raised an eyebrow. "Unless?"

The other noble paled visibly. "Get Kaname on the phone."

* * *

Zero choked on the acrid air that flowed into his lungs with each breath. His mind reeled, trying desperately to make sense of what his shocked senses were telling him.

Rolling onto his side, he slowly scrabbled to his feet. He cringed as his muscles protested. Mixed in with the strands of suffocating smoke was the scent of blood. As if in response, a burning pain shot up his arm and he hissed, grabbing the damaged limb. With a grunt, he pulled out what looked like a thin piece of metal. Blinking, he looked around. It was a part of the car's chassis. Larger slivers of metal lay strewn around him, along with pulverised brick from the nearby building.

Zero's breath caught in his throat as the impact of what it all meant suddenly dawned on him.

"Kuran!" he croaked out as he stumbled forwards, towards the bulk of the remains of the vehicle they'd been travelling in. Several other cars had been caught in the blast and the smell of destruction was thick on the air.

From what he could see of the interior of their car, most of the metal was still glowing red from the sheer ferocity of the explosion. He could feel the intensity of the heat even from the distance he was standing at. There was no way a living being could have survived in there.

He cursed under his breath, looking frantically at his surroundings. "Where the hell are you, Kuran?"

How had he been thrown so far from the wreckage, and without suffering any burns? None of this made any sense. Just who had attacked them?

In the distance, he could hear the faint wail of sirens. Emergency services were already on their way. He cursed again. Shaking his arm, he noted that the feeling was returning to normal. Good. The wound was already healing. He needed to get away before humans began arriving.

Throwing another cursory glance around him, he broke into a run when he was sure there were no witnesses. He made for the side of the building that had been partially destroyed in the explosion. As soon as he was out of direct sight of the road, he paused and focused his senses.

If Kaname was nearby, he would be able to sense him, wouldn't he? Yet, there was nothing. Had the pureblood really been killed in that explosion? The thought seemed ridiculous. There was no way.

The ex-human sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The car had stopped outside the dead director's assistant's apartment. He glanced at the building to his left. The apartment was in there. He had no idea which was the assistant's though. He should've paid more attention. He ground his teeth in frustration.

He and Kaname had been in the back of the car. His thoughts stalled briefly at the memory and he groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. He'd let himself go and look at where that had got him. _Fool!_

He'd heard the driver get out and moments later…

"Fuck…" he hissed, sinking to his haunches, one hand pressing against the cold ground for balance. "What am I supposed to do now?"

The smell of his own blood was starting to make him feel sick. He grabbed at the buttons of his shirt in irritation, fumbling as he undid them and shrugged out of the torn item of clothing. He shivered as cool air hit his naked arms. Luckily his vest had escaped damage for the most part.

Straightening to his full height, he sighed. There was no use hanging around here. He would be found by the local authorities soon enough and he didn't exactly want to explain how he'd survived an explosion like that. Trotting over to a set of dumpsters at the side of the apartment block, he dumped his shirt in one and set off for the rear of the building.

As he approached the end of the street, he caught a familiar scent. Scowling, his gaze was drawn to the top floor of the closest building.

"Kuran, you bastard. If you're dead, I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

_Blood. Dripping down the walls, seeping through the cracks in the ceiling, pooling in the dips of the floor; it was everywhere. It felt slick against his feet. Slick and warm. It was fresh, inviting._

_No. That was wrong. That had to be wrong._

_What was that light? Slivers of pure white, shooting through the red, speeding in haphazard lines along the floor, up the walls, across the ceiling. The pureblood gasped as the room shattered into tiny flakes, disintegrating before his eyes. And then he was falling, disappearing into the blackness that existed outside that room of blood._

"No!"

Kaname blinked. What was that? Had he been dreaming?

He'd drifted off again. It seemed he wasn't able to fight off the exhaustion after all. It was unlike him to overestimate his own limits. Then again, he'd been doing many things that were unlike his usual self.

So, resting was out of the question. He pushed himself to his feet, stifling a groan. He shook his head. What kind of hunter tired quicker than his prey? He couldn't let him get away, he knew that. Even if he needed to push himself past his limits.

His calculations had been off. He'd admit that. He had known there wouldn't be any evidence at the assistant's apartment. They'd covered their tracks too well up till now to allow such a slip. He'd wanted to draw them out by going there all the same. It had worked, certainly. A little too well. He hadn't expected such a show of force. And now Kaname was paying for that mistake.

The pureblood had only just detected the attack in time to throw Zero free of the car. The other vampire probably wouldn't forgive him for that, he thought a little wryly. His mind had been so… foggy at the time. Another foolish mistake.

He'd taken the full brunt of the explosion. That had cost him time; almost too much. He'd dragged himself out of the wreckage and managed to pick up their attacker's trail. Luckily, he had recently fed, so his wounds were mostly healed. Unfortunately, he hadn't taken his fill, so he still felt drained. It was taking its toll.

His thoughts flitted back to Zero. He hoped the ex-human was okay. He hadn't wanted to simply leave him there, but he wasn't a fragile human. He was capable of taking care of himself. Kaname sighed. Why was he trying to justify his actions?

He narrowed his eyes. He was getting distracted again. The human he'd been following, a fact he was still surprised about, moved exceptionally fast. He wondered how a human could be capable of such feats.

Hopping down from the roof of the outbuilding, he landed silently in long grass and padded towards the boundary of the farm's land. The trail had led out of the city and well into rural landscape. Darkness blanketed the scenery and Kaname was thankful for the cover that night afforded. He would catch this human soon and get some answers.

Breaking into a run, he pushed forward, his innate vampire speed helping him cover ground at a swift rate. His eyes darted to any sign of life as he travelled, quickly dismissing them as irrelevant when he saw they weren't his prey.

Exhaustion soon began to creep up on him once more and he had to slow his pace to recover. He slowed to a walk on a narrow stretch of road. He hadn't seen any vehicles for some time. This was truly a lonely area.

To his left and right was farmland and he could make out small groupings of sheep grazing in the distance. Ahead of him, the short grass gave way to wood. He headed in that direction.

Kaname paused at the tree line, his brow creasing slightly. He focused his senses on the area around him. Silence. No animals. Something wasn't right. He couldn't sense the presence of either vampire or human nearby, but something prickled at him. His gaze was slowly drawn to a spot on the horizon. There was a very faint glow of light against the pitch black sky.

Logically, it could have just been a farm, or a remote residence, but something told Kaname that wasn't the case. A small smile tugged at his lips as anticipation pooled in his gut. The end of the hunt was drawing near.

* * *

"Cross…"

The brunette peered ahead, an oblivious smile on his face. "Hmm?"

Arlena groaned. "You really are insufferable."

The pureblood drummed two fingers against her temple, propping her elbow on the padded armrest next to her.

He turned to her, his expression suddenly sombre. "What made you come back?"

Arlena blinked. "What?"

"What made you come back and tell me?"

The man's questions were always so random, so unexpected. She couldn't help but be caught off-guard by him.

"I-, well, it was the right thing to do. You know the boy after all."

Cross hummed an acknowledgement, nodding. "But, I don't think Kaname Kuran is the sort of vampire to take others into dangerous situations so recklessly. Even a captive. Or no, especially a captive. He wouldn't be much use dead, would he?"

Arlena eyed the human. She knew he was more than he seemed. Why did he insist on keeping up the charade though? She shook her head.

"No… I don't know the specifics of the situation, though. There could be any number of reasons. Perhaps he didn't trust those around him with Zero, or…" she shrugged, not wanting to weave the lie too much.

"Right. Well, I don't see how I'll be of any help." He paused, rubbing his chin. "I've not seen Zero for so long. He probably doesn't even remember an old man like me."

"Old?" The pureblood snorted. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

He tilted his head to one side. "I try not to. Bad for your ego you know, being so vain."

Arlena rolled her eyes. "Right, Cross, right." He was back to his silly self, but she was glad the conversation had steered away from Kuran and Kiryu.

She would have to suffer his company for a while longer, but it was necessary. When she'd heard that Kuran had flown out of the country and had taken the ex-human with him, she knew she'd have to push forward her plans a bit. Quite a bit. She could sense something was brewing in the corporate world, but business matters bored her recently. She would let others handle that side of things. While she manoeuvred into an agreeable position.

She smiled to herself. She could almost taste the satisfaction that accompanies a carefully laid plan coming to fruition. She just hoped that speeding things up wouldn't inadvertently send things off course. Still, she had an escape route if needed.

"Steamed sea bass." Cross' voice brought her rudely out of her thoughts.

"What?" she cringed inwardly as she realised just how much she was asking such an inelegant question in recent company.

"I bet that's what you're thinking about. Your face says it all."

The pureblood groaned. _Just __a __bit __longer, __Arlena, __just __a __bit __longer._


End file.
